Revelations and Discoveries
by Chibes
Summary: Kagome discovers KunLoon is not her mother. Yusuke's on assignment to watch her. Hiei and Kagome share a common thread, Yuoko seems to have an interest in the new Kagome. And what the ? The spirit detectives are in the feudal era. KagHiei
1. An icy discovery

Disclaimer: I'll let you in on a secret…

I own IY and YuYuHakusho.

Lawyers with big scary suitcases come

I JEST, I JEST!

-------------------------------------------------IY group------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighs she was sick and tired of InuYasha running off to see Kikyo. Sango sat the anger radiating of her as she polished her boomerang. 'Damn, InuYasha, Kagome is obviously hurt by this.'

Miroku, trying to make everyone smile, decides he wants to grope Sango. She slaps him, "HENTAI!"

Kagome shakes her head, trying to hide her smile. 'I don't know why that always makes me smile.'

Shippo runs into Kagome's arms happy to see his foster mom smiling. Kagome gives him a squeeze. He snuggles in and closes his eyes. Kagome lets him rest, sighing, 'And InuYasha complains when I go home, he spends more time chasing Kikyo then I do staying at home.'

InuYasha comes back smelling of clay and ashes. Kagome stands up, and heads to the well, leaving a sleeping Shippo in Sango's arms. InuYasha follows her, "Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome turns, and whispers the word of submission. InuYasha slams into the ground much harder then usual. 'Ah man, she's mad at me.'

Kagome leaps into the well and into the present

-------------------------------------------YYH's group------------------------------------------------

Koenma sighs, as the door was kicked open and in comes a raging Yusuke. "TODDLER, YOU BETTER HAVE A REASON FOR INTERRUPTING ME ON MY DAY OFF!"

Koenma sucks on his pacifier, looking unfazed, "Well, I have a new mission for you; Botan was out of reach so I wanted you to come and get your mission tape."

Yusuke sighs and receives the tape. He walks out with Puu attached to the bag where he stuck the tape. Arriving at Kuwabara's place, "Yo, Kuwabara, I need the VCR so watch your soaps elsewhere."

Kuwabara sighs, and turns of the TV, "So what did Koenma want?"

"New mission."

He sticks the tape in the VCR and pushes play. A girl with dark raven hair appeared on the screen. They were watching enthralled, not noticing Kurama and Hiei enter. They sat in the back watching the tape. "This is Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old. She seems to be wrapped up in mysterious events that affect the past and present. She seems to be looking for the Shikon Jewel…"

Kurama breathed in a small gasp, 'the Shikon Jewel!?'

Hiei was also having the same thought. "…, she also seems to be a powerful miko. My information only goes back 500 years but it seems she shows up then as well, as the reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo." A picture of Kikyo appears. Yusuke was cleaning the earwax out of his ear not listening. "The mission is this find out what she knows, and to keep her out of harm's way."

The tape turns blue and then shuts off. Yusuke scowls, "I had to cut my arcade time short for that, albeit she's a looker, but seriously, a protection and information mission, how lame is that!"

Kurama stands up slowly and Hiei, "Hns"

The two demons leave, after mentioning that they were going to the temple and see if she's there. Hiei jumped into the nearby sakura tree, while Suichi went to the door and knocked. Kagome's grandfather opens the door, "Kagome is sick today; poor girl, she's suffering from hemophilia."

Suichi's eyes narrow, he wasn't going to buy it, "Oh, can you tell me when would be a better time to visit her."

Kagome, meanwhile, noting the person at the door, goes around through the back entrance. Hiei was watching her interested, she came from the shrine and he was sure that no one was there earlier. Kagome looks up to the tree where he was hiding and says "SIT!!! Oh, no one there."

Hiei sweat drops, and then relays what he found to Kurama who was still at the door, 'I spotted the girl, she's sneaking in the back; she came from the shrine.'

Kurama gives a miniscule nod and departs from the temple. The elderly man closes the door and the demon pair head towards the shrine and open the door. Only to see a well, Kurama looks to Hiei, who gets the hint to leap into the well. He just landed on solid ground, "Fox, nothing happened."

Kurama nods, "That's what I thought. It appears that only Kagome can pass through the well."

Hiei leaps out and they head towards Yusuke's school.

--------------------------------In the Higurashi's residence -------------------------------

Kagome's mother looks up from washing the dishes, "Kagome, it's good to see you"

She gave the child, who she loved like a daughter, a hug and checking to see the bracelet was still on.

--Much like Kyo's mother, from Fruit's Basket, checks for the bracelet, or so I am told--

Kagome shook her head she never knew why her mother was always afraid she would lose the bracelet. Kagome pulls away from the grasp and decides that now was a good time to ask why. "Mom, why do you check for the bracelet? It's not like I can take it off."

Kagome's mom looks around, and ushers her into the basement where she locks the door. Tears in her eyes she begins to explain, "Honey, I love you like a daughter. But, I'm not your real mother. I found you as a baby. Your real mother, she was beautiful, a young kitsune, with beautiful black hair and midnight-blue eyes, gave me to you before she died, a demon it appears was after you. Gramps managed to destroy it and he made this bracelet to conceal your demon self from man and demon alike. It can only be removed by me, your grandfather and Sota."

Kagome pulls back a bit horrified at what she heard. Her whole way of thinking and living was shattered right from underneath her. Kagome's mom sighs and pulls her in a tight embrace, "Oh, honey, its okay."

Kagome looks to her mother, "Mom, can you take the bracelet off, I… I would like to see how I really look like."

Her mother nods and takes it off. Kagome shudders and heads towards the mirror in the basement bathroom. She had the midnight-blue eyes of her mother, and her hair was a grey color as were her ears, "My father must had been a silver fox."

She turns and looks at her tail it was the same dark grey as her hair but for a white-dipped end. Kagome's mother comes in holding the bracelet. Kagome looks up as her mother handed her the beads

--I read Kagome's mom's name is Kun-Loon, k.--

"Kagome, now since I had removed them you will be able to do the same from now on."

Kagome nods and gives Kun-Loon, her mother, a hug, "Thanks for letting me know the truth, mom."

Kagome puts the bracelet on thinking, 'So that's why I felt a certain affinity with Shippo.'

------------------------------------At Yusuke's school------------------------------------------------

Hiei and Kurama had just gone over what they discovered. Yusuke was bored, wondering when the interesting stuff would happen. They all suddenly stop talking as they saw the target walk by the front of the school sighing, head down. Kagome stops she could sense demons and she looks into the play yard and stares at Kurama and Hiei. Time froze for a moment and then she turns her light blue eyes at Kuwabara, he had an aura of a spiritual person. Then she focused her eyes on Yusuke, he was obviously the fighter in the group; he reminded her of InuYasha. She tightened her backpack against her back and began to walk to Hojo's house to return the notes he lent her. She pauses and turns behind her, she could sense a Shikon jewel, and it was buried near the guys. She heads towards them and they were all watching her as she knelt beside the stoop, they were sitting on and started to dig slightly, she smiled as she saw the familiar glow of the jewel shard and started to reach for it when a hand grabbed her arm. She kicks and grabs the shard, purifying it. She turns it was the guy that reminded her of InuYasha, "What are you doing?!"

He was rubbing his abdomen, scowling. She returns the scowl, "I just had to pick up something I lost here. Not that it is any of your business."

Suichi pulls Yusuke away from Kagome, "I apologize, my name is Suichi, this here is Yusuke and the two on the stairs are Hiei and Kazuma."

She nods her eyes resting wearingly on Hiei, 'Suichi seems friendly but that Hiei seems to emit such a cold aura.'

Hiei, "Hns"

Kagome's eyes widen, 'That demon just read my thoughts.'

Suichi puts a hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Don't frighten the girl, Hiei."

Kagome shakes her head, "My name is Kagome."

They nod, they all knew that but they weren't going to let her know. She points up to the sky, "Is that woman flying on an oar?!"

They all look at Botan; she seemed flustered that she was discovered. Kagome steps away from everyone, "What are you all?! I know those two are demons."

She points to Suichi and Hiei, then she started to get upset, "You better not be after the Shikon jewel!"

Botan lands, "Uh… well, the thing is… I'm just a figment of your imagination."

Kagome scoffs, "The last thing I imagined anything was when I was cur…"

She cuts herself off, 'No need for them to know more then necessary.'

She backs away and leaves the park area. She needed to go back home to tell her family to be on the lookout for these people. They encircle her, "Hold on a minute. Damn it, we aren't going to hurt you."

She turns and glares at Yusuke who spoke. Kazuma steps closer, "What Urameshi is trying to say is we wish to help you."

Her eyes narrow into slits, "I don't need your kind of help."

She caught a blur and she quickly moved to the side, a sword was posed inches from where she was standing. Hiei came into focus, "She may not need our help after all."

Every one looked a bit surprised she was able to dodge Hiei's attack. Kagome growls, 'What a time to be without my bow and arrows.'

Yusuke claps, "That was impressive, Kikyo."

Kagome turns her icy stare at Yusuke, the air was visibly colder. "I am not Kikyo, I am KA-GO-ME!!!"

Each word accentuated by a visible puff of cold air, the group looks at Hiei, who shakes his head; he wasn't responsible for the coldness. They all look to Kagome; a bit amazed. She runs towards the temple her head down, 'So I'm an ice kitsune.'

Hiei heard this and looks mildly interested, "This mission has gotten more interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is my birthday gift to you so you better return it favor bub. I mean today's the big 18. So you've read now review, kay thanks.

Meli mutters

WHAT WAS THAT YOU THINK I AM OLD, LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!

Meli flees scared


	2. Down the wellagain

Disclaimer: NONE!!! I JUST KID… I don't own them…some people who are richer then me own them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome turns her icy stare at Yusuke, the air was visibly colder. "I am not Kikyo, I am KAGOME."_

_Each word accentuated by a visible puff of cold air, the group looks at Hiei, who shakes his head; he wasn't responsible for the coldness. They all look to Kagome; a bit amazed. She runs towards the temple her head down, 'So I'm an ice kitsune.'_

_Hiei heard this and looks mildly interested, "This mission has gotten more interesting."_

Yusuke and Kuwabara were shaking, their snot frozen, "What do mean more interesting, midget. You've alienated the girl and before I had a chance to ask her out."

Kagome arrives home and sees Hojo standing there, "Hey, Kagome, I was wondering if you had nothing to do perhaps you wanted to see that new range downtown."

She nods, she didn't want to stay in an obvious location incase those weirdoes decide to come looking for her. She pulls the notes from her bag and gives them to him. Kagome calls out that she was leaving with Hojo; her mom stands at the door and oddly teary, she gives her daughter a hug. Kagome pats her mother on the back, "Its okay, Mom, we'll be back soon, right?"

Hojo nods and they walk towards the train station. "So, Hojo, what sort of range is it?"

Hojo looks at her, "It has the whole antiquated look to it, and it's a bow and arrow type."

Kagome has a mental sweat drop, 'I can't fire an arrow; it'll disintegrate the target.'

Kagome smiles at him "How about I watch you fire arrows?"

Hojo nods, "Are you afraid to shoot arrows; that you'll make a fool of yourself."

Kagome feels a vein pop on her forehead, "Yea, that's it, exactly"

Hojo puts an arm around her, "That's okay, Kagome. You can try next time."

She felt a cold presence behind her, she turns and sees Hiei, standing there. She turns back to Hojo, he was oblivious, and so she started a fake cough. He puts a hand on her back, "I shouldn't have made you come, you are obviously not well enough to be out, don't worry we'll turn around."

They turn around and start the trek back to the temple. She stops at the base of the stairs, "Hojo, you can go, we'll try this again, some other day."

Hojo walks away, waving at Kagome, who returned the wave, 'How can he be so clueless?'

Hiei lands in front of her, "I agree, kitsune."

She froze staring at him, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

Hiei scoffs, "I heard your thoughts earlier, after you made it cold at the detective's school, ice kitsune."

She snarls, eyes narrowed, she didn't like this feeling of being cornered. The air around them was cooling fast. "It won't work on me, I am an Ice Demon."

--I've heard in some stories that he is a fire demon, but remember the fight with the Four Beasts, his leg was frozen but he changed it back and Yukina, his half sister is an ice maiden, in other words work with me here.--

Her eyes became slits when, Suichi came up to the two. "Hiei, stop, antagonizing her. She is obviously not trusting of demons. So what did you do to upset her?"

Hiei, "Hn, I did nothing but mention the truth."

Kurama sighs, "You told her that Yusuke was a spirit detective assigned to protect her."

Hiei responded, "No, but you did, Fox."

Kurama sweat dropped, "Eh… I apologize for that, Kagome, could you forget that for me?"

Kagome looks at him, "Suichi, you are a kitsune?"

Suichi puts his face in his hands, "Thanks, Hiei, for letting her find out."

Kagome, thoroughly interested in meeting another kitsune came up to him, tugging on his normal looking ears, looking for a tail, checking his teeth, "You can't be a kitsune, where are your ears and your tail and your fangs?"

Suichi sighs, "You can't be scared, promise?"

Kagome nods and Kurama transforms into Youko, her mouth opened in awe, "A silver fox!"

Youko looked at the girl with little interest until he came closer he could catch a faint whiff of an ice kitsune. "You are an Ice Kitsune and a Miko?"

Kagome looks around and nods, "I am Kikyo's reincarnation so I have her miko abilities."

Youko sniffs her, "Let me see your kitsune form."

She removes her bracelet and there stood the grey kitsune. She heard people running up the steps and she quickly puts the bracelet back on, disguising her features. Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared, freezing for a moment when they see Youko and Hiei. "Wait, we sensed three demon auras."

Kagome holding onto Hiei's arm, 'please don't let anyone know, please as one ice demon to another.'

Hiei, "Hns", and Kagome takes it as a yes, she smiles and gives him a compulsive hug. Hiei turned red and, "Hns". Youko had a sad face, he wanted a hug from the kitsune too. She gave him a hug also. Youko smiled also slightly red. Youko, changes back into Suichi. Kuwabara drops to his knees, tears streaming down his cheek. "Why?! You two knew I wanted to ask her out."

Everyone's favorite hanyou appears out of the well, and charging at Kazuma. Kagome turns and a smile was playing on her lips, 'not even a day'

"InuYasha…"

He freezes, wary of what would happen next, "…SIT!"

He slams into the ground, "GOD DAMN IT, WENCH."

Kagome eyes narrow slightly, "InuYasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT. Don't you dare call me wench or woman, my name is Ka-go-me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short we know so review, You don't even have to read. We'll update asap as soon as we finish chapter 3.

Ptbear-thank you so much for the nice review, the relationship will be explained later on.

Shan- I guess I'll try to update soon.

Bebe- 8) Thank you so much on the birthday thing. I guess it's true, you will write it and they will come.


	3. Koga vs Kurama

Disclaimer: Come on readers I know you are a smart bunch of individuals If I owned InuYasha would I have to record the episodes on a tape so I could own them.

Sorry for not updating sooner but I'll explain some news at the bottom, that and I discovered the fact as an 18-yr old I can buy lottery tickets, and thirdly writers block, sucks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everyone's favorite hanyou appears out of the well, and charging at Kazuma. Kagome turns and a smile was playing on her lips, 'not even a day'_

"_InuYasha…"_

_He freezes, wary of what would happen next, "…SIT!"_

_He slams into the ground, "GOD DAMN IT, WENCH."_

_Kagome eyes narrow slightly, "InuYasha, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, and SIT. Don't you dare call me wench or woman, my name is Ka-go-me."_

InuYasha sighs, "Kagome, we need you."

Kagome sighs, "Yeah, I know, I know, you need your jewel detector."

InuYasha nods. Kagome comes closer, "You could have at least washed the stench of the dead off of yourself before you came."

InuYasha stood up and glaring at her, "Don't speak of Kikyo like that."

Kagome returns the glare, "You are right it is improper to speak of the dead negatively."

Kuwabara, Kurama, were holding back Hiei, while Yusuke was cocking his finger. InuYasha finally notices the detective and crew, "I thought you only had human friends on this side."

Kagome pushes InuYasha towards the well. As soon as they got to the edge she called out the command of submission. He fell down through the well, and she sealed the entrance, calling down as he fell, "I'll come when I'm good and ready."

The guys had anime dropped, Yusuke, puts a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "How'd you do that."

Kagome cocks her head to the side, "Do what?"

Yusuke passes his hand over the well, "Control that dog-demon."

Kagome hid her face over the mention of InuYasha but when she looked up she had the scary fake smile, "Oh you mean the sit command, my voice and any descendent of mine will activate the rosary beads around his neck, making him sit."

Yusuke had hidden behind Kuwabara, 'that smile… it's scary.'

That thought ran through all their heads. Kagome walks backwards slowly, preying they don't notice, after all these people were detectives and she didn't want more people then absolutely necessary to be involved in the Shikon jewel business. She had reached the door when they noticed her missing. "And where do you think you are going?"

Yusuke had appeared right beside her. She sweat dropped, "Uh… you see, I thought I heard my mother call. After all you shouldn't concern yourself with me. I mean a spirit detective should have better things to do with their spare time."

Yusuke grabs her arm, "How'd you know about my being a spirit detective."

Without batting an eye she simply said, "I am a Miko after all, we can sense spiritual auras and all that."

Kurama lets out a sigh of relief. Inside him, Youko was watching the kitsune with interest, 'she makes such a beautiful kitsune, why must she disguise herself as a human.'

Kurama responds to Youko, 'same reason we stay as Suichi.'

Kuwabara kneels down in front of Kagome, "Kagome, I the great Kuwabara, wish to ask you to be my girlfriend."

She shakes her head, "No, sorry."

Yusuke kicks Kuwabara in the head, "You, idiot, what about Yukina."

Kagome noticed Hiei's eyes narrow at the name. "Who is Yukina?"

Yusuke shakes his head, "You don't want to know."

Kagome smiles, "Fair enough."

Ku-Loon was standing at the door, "Kagome, time for you to come in after all shouldn't you get ready to go back; I just bought a bag of lollipops for Shippo. I also got the pack of soda for Miroku and the bath salts for Sango…"

She notices the people with her, "…Oh, are you guys' friends of Kagome's?"

Kagome sighs as Kuwabara nods enthusiastically, "Oh yes, Ms. Higurashi. We are some of Kagome's friends."

She smiles, "Well, Kagome, time for you to enter."

Kagome waves bye to the guys and enters, closing the door behind her. Kagome showers and puts on a new outfit, consisting of well-fit jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket. She heads downstairs and sees the fully-packed bag. She picks it up, saying goodbye to her mother, and checking out the door, she couldn't see any of the detectives, so she drags the bag to the well, still checking the area for them. She opens the door to the shrine, unsealing it and with one last check she leaps in. As she leaped she saw someone waiting for her at the bottom it was the entire detective group. "Damn."

They all passed through the vortex. When they land, she climbs the vines and looking down, glaring at the group, "Can't you guys' leave me alone!"

They all climb out, "No, we were assigned to protect you and brief you."

InuYasha catching her scent arrives, followed by Miroku, Shippo and Sango on Kilala. She opens her arms and catches the crying kitsune, "MAMA!, when InuYasha came back he said you didn't want to come back."

The group behind her sweat drop all yelling, "YOU HAVE A KID?!"

Yusuke was in shock, Hiei "Hns", Kuwabara was in tears and Kurama was disappointed. Kagome smiles and gives him a squeeze, "Oh, Shippo, look what my mom bought for you."

She sits down opening the bag and handed him the bag of lollipops and digging further she pulls out a 196 pack of crayons, and hands them to him, "This I got you."

He sits down eating his candy and starts to color, "Thanks, Kagome."

She hands the soda to Miroku and the salts to Sango. InuYasha looked expectedly, "What did you get me?"

She pulls out a bag of potato chips and a pack of Ramen. He takes the chips and starts eating enjoying the taste. Kagome sat down, turning to the guys, "You guys need to go, now."

They shake their heads. Yusuke eyebrow rises, "So is the runt yours?"

Kagome shakes her head, "Shippo is a kit that had become my foster child."

They all look relieved and Shippo heads to Kurama, "You too are a fox demon?"

He nods and Shippo sits in his lap licking his first lollipop. Shippo's eyes close and he was enjoying the feeling it almost felt like his father was back. Kagome smiled, 'Shippo looks so happy to meet another kitsune, I wonder if I should tell him I too am one?'

Kurama looks up and meets Kagome in the eye, smiling, "The kit is cute."

Kagome sits by Kurama, "So Suichi, what do you think of the past so …"

A demon appears, "Kagome, what are you doing with this kitsune?!"

Kagome looks up, "Oh, hello Koga."

Koga glaring at the foreign demon, Kurama just stands up, letting Shippo jump into Kagome's arms. Kagome holding Shippo stands up, Kurama pulls out a rose, "I suggest you leave Kagome alone; for she had just gained powerful allies as of today."

Koga growled and comes in racing towards him, "Kagome only needs me to protect her."

He stops in his tracks as a thorny whip goes racing towards him. He leaps over it and growls as he sees the red haired boy wielding it. Koga pulls in closer and readies his fist. Kurama doges the fist and snaps the whip back; Koga had just managed to turn around so that he could face he whip. He steels himself for the blow, but when he opened his eyes he saw the whip disintegrate in a purplish glow. "Thanks, Kagome, now let me waste this demon."

Kagome's face was hidden under her bangs, "Koga, please leave Suichi alone."

Koga stops, "You're lucky, punk."

Koga leaves and Kagome heaves a sigh of relief. Everyone looks at her. Hiei speaks up, "Why'd you shoot the arrow."

Kagome sighs, "I saw that death plant seed in Suichi's hand and I owed Koga my life, so I repaid him."

Suichi pockets the seed, InuYasha growls, "Kagome I wanted to see the wolf die. If not by my hands at least by the fox, we are going to have to face him eventually for those shards in his legs, if not us then Naraku will beat us to it."

Kagome's hands balled into fists, "InuYasha, SIT boy!"

InuYasha slammed into the ground holding his ramen above his head. "Damn you, Kagome! What was that for?!"

Kagome kneels down, "InuYasha, you know that Koga has helped us many times."

Yusuke and his group sweat drop, Yusuke thinks, 'These people are screwier then us.'

Hiei hearing this covers a smile that's so uncharacteristic. Kagome stands up brushing the dirt off of her knees. Turning around she faces the detectives, "You people need to get out of here."

They look surprise, Yusuke growls, "Okay, first I have a heavy ASS girl with a huge bag land on me, we travel through time, and this chick has the nerve to tell us to get out of here. IDIOT, we would have gotten out of here if we even can, we can't thanks to you!"

Kagome heaves a frustrated sigh. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT; YOU COULD ALWAYS SAY YOU NEVER FOUND ME, STUPID! AND I AM **NOT** FAT!"

Everyone hid from her wrath, leaving poor Yusuke shell shocked. He quickly recovers and sticks his tongue out starting a raspberry war. Kagome stopping the war, pets Shippo on the head, "GET OUT NOW, YOU IDIOT!"

Hiei, becoming comfortable with the situation sits down and scans the surrounding; he was pleased there were many demons for him to conquer. Kagome turning to the others sighs, "Let's go"

Sango touches Kagome gently on the shoulder, "Those people from your time, shouldn't you at least return then to your era?"

Kagome sighs in defeat, "Alright, Sango…" turning to the guys, "…Yo, Stupid, and gang, let me take you guys back."

Yusuke glares daggers, "I don't know… I might have fun…"

He gets cut off as a worm carcass lands on him. Hiei lands from the trees and wipes his blade clean on the grass. Hiei's eyes were nearly sparkling, if you were looking you could see the glimmer of emotion in his eyes, he loved it here. Kagome rolls here eyes, "Fine, Detective, you can stay."

Yusuke pulls out from under the body and aims a punch at Hiei, who managed to barely block it. Hiei reappears near Kagome, who heaved a sigh, "Sango, I think I regret this already."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if the chapter stinks and to let everyone know I may not update as often because I am in two AP classes an honors class and Trig. As well as all my extracurricular stuff, so like this sleepless night will be when I am able to update. Sorry for the inconvenience.

VB-thanks for the info but I'll give him ice and fire abilities but I'll include the whole fire/ice thing, Thanks again

Kagegrl-thanks, what else can I say for such a nice review.

CrisonEyes7806-Yes Karma can be a bitch, sorry for the profanity.


	4. Revelation of trechery

Sorry if this chapter is short I hurt my wrist really bad, so I thought short is better then nothing do you not agree.

Disclaimer--If I owned them, would I need to find scholarships to go to college?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He gets cut off as a worm carcass lands on him. Hiei lands from the trees and wipes his blade clean on the grass. Hiei's eyes were nearly sparkling, if you were looking you could see the glimmer of emotion in his eyes, he loved it here. Kagome rolls here eyes, "Fine, Detective, you can stay."_

_Yusuke pulls out from under the body and aims a punch at Hiei, who managed to barely block it. Hiei reappears near Kagome, who heaved a sigh, "Sango, I think I regret this already."_

Miroku watched as Sango put her arms around Kagome and not being able to resist a female's rear assets, puts his hand on each rear and begins to rub. On each girls face the vein began to throb and a shiver went up their bodies. Sango grabbed for her Hiraikotsu, and tries to hit the monk while Kagome sends a death glare at him. Miroku managed to dodge the large boomerang but his breaths were becoming visible. InuYasha growled; he didn't like this mysterious temperature drop. He leaped in front of Kagome in hopes to shield her from anything dangerous. In leaping in front of her, her concentration wavered, and the air began to warm. Hiei and Kurama send furtive glances at her, she was breathing slightly irregular but thankfully no one else noticed.

'Damn, I am going to have to start controlling these powers or I might accidentally hurt some one…stupid lecher."

Hiei sweat-dropped, no how the lecher fit into the previous statement, he would like to know.

--That sounds like our course of thought--

--That it does, that it does.--

Kagome drops to her knees, exhausted by the whole event, InuYasha sighs, "Jeez are you already tired? Kikyo could last much longer."

He immediately knew he said too much at looks at the reincarnated miko nervously. Everyone took the expression on InuYasha's face to back away. Kagome could feel her face turn red as she struggled to control her emotions, deciding what the hell, she sat him enough to make herself feel better, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT … SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome was panting slightly when she finished and InuYasha was in a 20 ft deep crater twitching sporadically. Everyone sweat-dropped and backed a few more feet from Kagome. Kagome then opened her mouth and in a low tone said to never compare her to Kikyo. InuYasha slowly got up, grumbling under his breath. "Jeez lets just go."

Kagome walked ahead towards Kaede's village everyone trailing her, Kagome paused shortly before entering the village, she had caught sight of one of Kikyo's soul collector. InuYasha saw it as well and headed towards it. Kagome sighed and entered the village to greet Kaede-baba. Kagome entered the village and took the left in front of the merchant's stand and entered the first house on the right.

--Directions to her house in the game, InuYasha and the secret of the cursed mask--

Kaede looked up fairly surprised to see Kagome so quickly. "Kagome, what brings ye here? More from your time?"

Kaede motions to them to sit around her small fire. "Grandmother Kaede, I need to speak to you in private."

The elderly miko nods and stands allowing Kagome to lead her out. Kaede paused at the steps to the temple, "What do you need to speak to me about child?"

Kagome sighs, mustering courage, "Kaede-baba, I am a demon."

Kaede nods, "I suspected that, Kagome, it's extremely faint, not even a demon could sense it."

Kagome looked at her, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I thought you knew", was Kaede's reply.

Kagome sighed and headed back to the hut looking into Shippo's eyes; she ruffles his head and sits down to enjoy the meal Sango and Miroku made. Yusuke and Kuwabara started a fight over the bowl. Sango had pulled out the Hiraikotsu and threatening to kill them and she would have succeeded of not for Miroku holding her back. Kagome sighed and looked over to Hiei. When she noticed InuYasha gone she stood up heading for the door. Hiei and Kurama stood to follow her. Yoko had kept sending feelings of puzzlement so much so that Kurama asked what was it. 'The girl, the miko ice kitsune she seems familiar.'

Kurama slowed down, 'How is that?'

Yoko got quiet and Kurama continued the pursuit. Looking at the miko pause and tugged on the bracelet, obviously trying to remove it. Kurama grabs her arm raising it, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Kagome tried to pull her arm away, "I'm trying to see if with my kitsune senses I can locate InuYasha and my incarnation.

--Is that what a reincarnation would call the person it was created from?--

Kurama shook his head, "Don't bother they are right through the clearing."

The three ducked out of sight or should truthfully, Kurama and Kagome ducked into the bushes and Hiei leaped into the tree. Kikyo had the hanyou in an embrace, "InuYasha, the girl you must retrieve my soul if we are to be together again. For with my soul I can come to life, truly alive, and not in this shell dependent on the souls of dead women to survive."

InuYasha nodded and pressed his lips to the dead miko's lips, "As soon as we complete the jewel, I'll have no further need of the wench, and your soul will return to you."

Kagome stood up and backed away followed by Kurama and Hiei, who both were muttering things they would like to do to the traitorous hanyou if they got the chance. Kagome sat down, feeling any emotion of love for the hanyou freeze and darken. Kurama couldn't stand the thought of the girl upset and Yoko strongly agreed, he could feel the tickling of trying to remember something from before he had to enter a human to recuperate. Hiei could feel the urge to protect the girl creep into his consciousness, which was odd; the only girl he worries about is Yukina, his sister.

--Getting tired, my wrist is acting up--

Hiei gave a comforting grunt in her direction, once they arrived at Kaede's hut. Kagome smiled and sat down, absent-mindedly fiddling with Shippo's hair. Shippo was getting uncomfortable in the awkward position but he knew it would make Kagome feel better, so he sat still. Kurama had led the other detectives out of the hut to talk to them. Sango growled, obviously InuYasha had done something to hurt Kagome-chan, but she wasn't sure if it was the usual seeing Kikyo with InuYasha or if it was something more. Miroku also noticed the way Kagome was acting so he knew that he would risk getting slapped to see Kagome smile, but, groping Sango was worth the slap any day. The hand inched over to the pink fabric-covered rear and began to rub. His actions were rewarded with a slap. Kagome lowered her face hiding the smile she saw, 'If only he could realize that Sango likes him but, she just doesn't like the gropes.'

Hiei smiled in the trees where he was perched, it looked like a scowl, if you didn't notice the twinkle in his eyes. Kurama had just explained the new glitch to the operation. Yusuke was the first to speak up, "I'LL KILL THE PUNK! Kagome is a decent brat."

Kuwabara, glaring at Yusuke, "Kagome is not a brat, just because she doesn't put up with your shit doesn't mean that she's is one. But I agree with Urameshi, we need to get rid of InuYasha."

Kurama stood, silently listening in the hut before he spoke, "Yoko would like to add some commentary into the situation."

Yoko quickly took over, "Kagome, is capable of handling herself, I saw we sit this one out and see how she responds."

Kuwabara was ready to object when Yusuke jumped in, "How do you know she is? If she was would we need this job and become stuck in the fucking past, now would we, Foxy?"

--O.O mean to Yoko, I think not, watch yourself after the chapter Yusuke--

Yoko turns the very glacial stare of his to the detective, "Yusuke, she can control the half-breed with that 'Sit' of hers besides that she can be quite powerful if she could control her powers."

Yusuke asked, "What powers?!"

Youko mentally kicking himself, for hinting at the powers froze when he heard a girl's voice dangerously calm ask, "Yes, Youko what powers?"

Youko turned slowly to stare into Kagome's glacial stare, very much like his own. He backed away, knowing that if he said nothing it would far better for him. Hiei saved his hide by leaping from the tree, "The fox, means your miko powers, your sacred arrows."

Kagome nodded a 'that better be it' nod, and turned her attention towards the clearing where InuYasha was returning. He didn't say anything to Kagome, he just entered and fell asleep. Sango walked out when InuYasha walked in, grabbing Kagome's hand, "Gentlemen, you don't mind if Kagome and I head to the hot springs."

Sango had gathered the supplies and Kagome grabbed the towels and they walked off into the direction of the springs. Hiei and Kurama kept an eye on all the guys, to make sure none walked towards the girls. Hiei had to turn back the monk who said that he wanted a walk.

-----------------------------------------Hot springs-----------------------------------------------------

Sango entered the water keeping an eye on the younger girl. Kagome slipped in quietly. Sango decided to start the conversation, "Kagome, is there something you want to tell me."

Kagome nodded but stopped when she heard rustling, when Shippo appeared she heaved a sigh of relief, "Shippo, join us."

The kitsune stripped and leaped in. Sango turned her glare to the girl, "Well."

Kagome sighed, "Well the thing is Sango, I am not a human, I am a demon."

Sango looked at the girl, worried if she had lost it, "What are you talking about I don't sense a demonic aura from you."

Kagome looking around takes off the bracelet, Sango and Shippo look wide-eyed the grey kitsune before them, not speaking before she replaced the bracelet, "Wow, Kagome, you looked a lot like my mama did."

Kagome gives Shippo a hug before swearing them to secrecy, "I found out during my last visit home, my mom told me that my real mother was a black-haired kitsune."

Sango nods fiercely, she was going to protect the girl she's come to love as a sister, even though she was a forbidden one. Shippo looked at the girl sadly, "Why don't you stay kitsune all the time."

Sango explained it for Kagome, "Because Shippo if she does it could put her into more danger then before because she is a forbidden one, a miko-youkai."

Shippo nods, he understood the ramification of Kagome's secret leaking out, and said the girls didn't have to worry as long as he was around Kagome would be safe."

Sango hid the smile and Kagome thanked him. They having finished what Kagome wanted to discuss dressed and left the hot springs. Kagome entered the hut looking at InuYasha knowing she was safe as long as they didn't have all the shards, laid down and fell asleep with Shippo cuddled next to her.

--arm is really hurting so this is where I stop k--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

nekolover- I seriously didn't think of that, I like the pairing

sessomaruobsessed- Well, no but I like your idea better. So you don't mind?

Kogas-mate05- No I didn't but it will be a Hiei-Kag.

Silver- Yes I know I am an idiot, the only YYH "movie" I saw, it wasn't very good, it was the one that Koenma got kidnapped. Thanks for the compliment at the end.

Anonymousfanfic-Here it is I hope to update again by the end of the month.

CrimsonEyes7806- Second chapter in the row. Isn't it a cute line?

Read and review, I mean pity the injured.


	5. A discovery of a foxy kind

I have the greatest fans in the world.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and InuYasha if I did I would worry about flamers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shippo nods, he understood the ramification of Kagome's secret leaking out, and said the girls didn't have to worry as long as he was around Kagome would be safe._

_Sango hid the smile and Kagome thanked him. They having finished what Kagome wanted to discuss dressed and left the hot springs. Kagome entered the hut looking at InuYasha knowing she was safe as long as they didn't have all the shards; laid down and fell asleep with Shippo cuddled next to her._

Kurama sat up keeping an eye on InuYasha, to make sure he wouldn't do anything while Kagome and the others slept. Kagome, awakening to the feel of a stare bore into her back. Sitting up she noticed both Hiei and InuYasha watching her. Standing, she walks outside after giving the two a smile. She prepares the breakfast for the group, with Sango's help, who was also keeping an eye on Miroku. Miroku was sitting silently with Kurama. Yusuke was taking out his frustrations on Kuwabara. Shippo climbs out of the sleeping bag and runs to Kagome taking on the role of bodyguard. InuYasha comes out sitting near Kagome ready to receive his breakfast. Shippo growls at his proximity to Kagome, earning him a whack to the head. Kagome's eyes glint and she calls out "Sit"

InuYasha meets the ground, growling at the annoyance of wenches. Hiei smashes his head into the dirt, "Now that isn't the way to speak to the lady."

InuYasha leaps up ready to face the short fire/ice apparition. Unaware of what Hiei's intentions were when he was tugging on the bandages on his left arm.

--please work with me I trying to remember if he can use Dragon of the Darkness Flame with both arms or just his left.--

Kagome "sits" InuYasha again, leaving Hiei smirking as he returns to the omelets that Kagome had made. Yusuke comes running into the sight, sliding right in front of the plate to start wolfing down the food. Kuwabara comes limping in a little later to fight over the food. This time Sango had her Hiraikotsu in hand, taking swings at the detectives, who thankfully ducked each time. They back away frighten of the female demon exterminator.

Kagome couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the spirit detectives, "Jeez, what great protection the detectives are if they are afraid of Sango."

Sango turns her glare to the miko, who hid behind Hiei and Shippo hid behind Kagome. Sango smirked and put up her boomerang. Kagome chuckled nervously, "Sango, you get scary when you do that."

Shippo nodded slightly. Kurama shook his head at the antics of the younger people. 'God, these people are screwier then us.'

Hiei smirks at the fox's thoughts. Kagome looked at Hiei and to Kurama and back again, "What are you thinking?"

Kurama looks off to the sky whistling guiltily. Everyone turns to stare at the kitsune, "What? Can't I just spontaneously decide to whistle?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Miroku not truly caring what would happen, announced that he wished to tell fortunes. Sango announced she'd go to. Kagome sighed, 'Make it more obvious why don't ya, Sango.'

InuYasha looked up; the soul collectors were staying close by, in InuYasha's Forest in fact. Kagome noticed them also her smile fading, recalling the events from the night before. Hiei say the smile fade and surprising enough he wanted it back on the face, her not smiling didn't suit her. Kurama was now in a discussion with Youko, 'Why are you troubled Youko?'

'She reminds me of my former mate, who died 16 years from the present's past. Then I 'died' the following year, you know we had a daughter right?'

The mental Kurama shook his head he wasn't aware of that, 'Wait…so are you saying that Kagome is your daughter.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry that this chapter is short but we will make this a two chapter update.

bebe - Thank you, I was just unhappy but I am back to my perky self.

-Person who didn't write a name, that is how I feel exactly.

Shadowphoniexstar and inkingsadness-- 8) thank you so much for being so nice to me.

Sesshomaruobsessed- Thank you for allowing me to use your idea

Sapphiredragonchild- Your so nice, now I've got the gumption to update.

Korokochan16- well here is your request special ordered and everything. (Notice I kept my promise from my rant)


	6. Discovery of trechery

As I promised the second chapter of the two chapter update, any Bet You Can't readers, expect the two chapter update in the next few weeks.

_InuYasha looked up; the soul collectors were staying close by, in InuYasha's Forest in fact. Kagome noticed them also her smile fading, recalling the events from the night before. Hiei say the smile fade and surprising enough he wanted it back on the face, her not smiling didn't suit her. Kurama was now in a discussion with Youko, 'Why are you troubled Youko?'_

'_She reminds me of my former mate, who died 16 years from the present's past. Then I 'died' the following year, you know we had a daughter right?'_

_The mental Kurama shook his head he wasn't aware of that, 'Wait…so are you saying that Kagome is your daughter.'_

Youko shook his head, 'You are a part of me so she is your daughter also.'

Kurama just felt himself grow light-headed. Everyone looked as the kitsune as he swayed and fainted.

Sorry what would you do if you suddenly had a child a year older then your self-

Kagome went over to him and checked the kitsune's vitals. "He's alright."

Hiei had heard the mental conversation and smirked, "Foxy, is just fine, he just had a shock, that's all."

Kagome turn to the other demon with a pleading look, "So will you tell us, right?"

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so, I'd rather not have Kurama mad at me."

Kagome sighed, "First you don't tell us what he thought of us at breakfast then you won't tell us why he fainted… I get it you're afraid because you are weaker than Kurama, so you don't want to get him mad."

Yusuke stood up not wanting to get involved in the affair, leaving to explore the village with Kazuma. Hiei gave her a cold look, 'And I thought that she was cute, who was I kidding?'

Kagome sighed, 'He's smarter than InuYasha, now he would have fallen for the bait and spilled.'

Hiei's smirk returned, "You have to do better then that to get me to slip up."

Kagome looked to where InuYasha was, scowling to discover that he wasn't there, she thought coldly, 'Kikyo. That is where he went.'

Hiei heard this and felt his heartstrings twinge at this thought, 'Jeez, why does she do that, and I was properly mad at her for calling me weak and everything.'

Shippo, not knowing what to do, decided to shake Kurama awake. Kurama sat up stupidly, blinking at the sunlight. Shippo cocked his head to the side, "Why'd you faint?"

Kurama blushed, when Hiei started to taunt him. "So is the daddy not taking fatherhood well?"

Kagome looked at both demons confused, "Fatherhood, Kurama are you a father? Oh… I know Hiei's your son, he certainly is short enough."

Kurama looked stunned then started to laugh as Hiei was chasing Kagome around threatening to catch her, maim her, kill her, the threats changed with each breath. Kurama added in a sing-song voice, "Hiei and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"

Youko added in a very cold tone, "That's all they better do." Kurama resumes, "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage… That's not all, that's not all."

Kagome and Hiei jumped the fox, shutting him up. Kagome enforces her tickle torture, which she administered in between ducking Hiei's blows. Kagome smiled as Shippo leaped in the melee, but when Hiei nearly chopped Shippo in half, Kagome put a stop in it, much to Kurama's relief. Kagome thawed Hiei, apologizing slightly. Hiei huffed and climbed the tree. Yusuke returned with Kuwabara in tow, dragging the unconscious dolt by the leg. Kagome ran up to Kuwabara and checked his injuries, pulling out her first aid kit she asked, "What happened, Yusuke?"

Yusuke snorts, "The idiot, decided to take a leaf out of Miroku's book and Sango taught him a lesson."

Kagome shook her head, grumbling, "Why of all the people to copy, why the lecher?"

Kuwabara awoke, "Thank you, Lady Kagome"

Kagome pulled away, muttering that the townspeople must have been talking about her. "So what have they said about me?"

Kuwabara didn't notice the dangerous tone, "They told me everything, about the Shikon jewel being ripped from your body, and how you brought InuYasha to life, the shattering of the jewel, the rebirth of Kikyo, Onigumo and Naraku, the fact that basically he started it all, the interesting love pentagon you have with Ayame, Koga, InuYasha, Kikyo and yourself."

Kagome punched him in the head, "NOTHING I REPEAT NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND ANY OF THEM!"

He backed away, from the girl and the sudden cold air around him that had built up. Hiei put a hand on the girl telling her to calm down softly. Kurama stood up to further question the bruised boy. "What do you mean ripped from her body?"

Kagome sighed and lifted her shirt of the side, "They meant this. This scar is where the jewel came from."

Kurama put a finger along the pale scar, "Who did this to you?"

Kagome sighed, "It was ages ago, and the demon is long dead, thanks to InuYasha."

She stops herself from thinking or speaking the part in which InuYasha tried to kill her afterwards. Kurama caught this sudden silence and Youko growled protectively. Hiei tried to enter her mind but, caught silence. 'Damn, she must have learned to block my mind reading ability.'

Kagome turned around pulling her shirt down, noting Shippo had looked at the scar with worry. "Come on, Shippo; help me pack, so InuYasha doesn't get upset."

Watching GT, getting confused-

Shippo nods, and puts out the fire. Kagome puts up the dishes in Kaede's hut and sighs, she didn't want any of her friends to find out about InuYasha's treachery, because as much as she didn't want to admit it, they needed his strength. InuYasha returned with Kikyo at his side. Kagome felt her jaw clench, she unstuck it and asked as pleasantly as she could muster, "What brings Kikyo here, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at Kikyo lovingly, "She will join us for, two shard detectors are better then one."

Kikyo pressed her lips to InuYasha's, "I'll help in anyway possible, InuYasha."

Kagome turned around and mimicked gagging to the entertainment of Shippo. InuYasha growled, "What was that, Kagome?"

Kagome turned around, "SIT, what I do is my business."

InuYasha growled from his spot on the ground, Kikyo, quickly aiming at Kagome with her bow, "Girl, I suggest you not do that anymore."

Kagome prepared her own bow and pointed it at Kikyo, "The dead shouldn't make requests, SIT, of the living."

InuYasha, who had just stood, slammed back into the ground. Kikyo let her arrow fly while Kagome did the same. Both priestesses ducked the other's arrow. Kikyo's grazed Kagome's right arm, breaking the bracelet, and Kagome's grazed Kikyo's shoulder. Kagome looked at the beads in surprise as they rolled away from her. InuYasha gasped at the grey kitsune in front of him. Kagome turned her midnight blue eyes to InuYasha and Kikyo, who were on the ground. Kikyo leapt up, "I refuse to let a demon pollute my soul."

Kurama turned into Youko, "And I refuse to let a clay pot hurt my daughter."

Kagome turned to Youko with her mouth partially open, "Excuse me, I'm your what?"

Youko brushed her aside and prepared to take down Kikyo once and for all. Hiei sat Kagome down to take a look at the bleeding from her arm. He winced at the depth of the wound and began to wrap it in gauze. Kagome hissed softly but let him finish the clean up. Youko pulled out his rose whip hoping to quickly kill the lump of clay.

Sorry Kikyo fans-

He snapped the whip towards her, his expression hardened when the miko purified the whip. Youko pulls out the death seed from his hand and inserted it into her gash on her shoulder. Kikyo smirked and pulled it out, "It won't work on me; I'm dead already."

Youko smirked, "Good for you miko, you discovered the loophole to my plan."

Kagome stood up her ears twitching in time to her breathing. She held her hand out hoping that she could control the demonic power's she held, InuYasha had stood up and before, anyone could react he had claws at Kagome's throat, "Kitsune, back off of Kikyo or Kagome dies."

Kagome's eyes flashed and InuYasha's hands were being covered by a sheet of ice, "SIT, How dare you try to use me like that, InuYasha you better leave right now, as of now we are enemies."

InuYasha pulled back with Kikyo in his arms, her soul collectors rapidly repairing the damage from Kagome's sacred arrow. Kagome watched them leave with Shippo on her shoulder making an obscene gesture with his hand. Hiei stood beside the female kitsune, a hand resting on her shoulder. Sango and Miroku returned to the group surprised to see Kagome as a kitsune and InuYasha was nowhere to be found. Sango immediately ran to the younger girl, "What happened to your arm, Kagome?"

Miroku coughed, "Shouldn't the question be, what happened to you, Kagome?"

Sango whacked him, "It doesn't matter but, where was InuYasha to protect you?"

Kagome looked down, as Hiei growled, "The pathetic half-breed decided to side with the clay-pot."

Sango gasped and gave the girl a hug, Kagome spoke, "I'm sorry to say it but, InuYasha is my enemy now."

Sango shook her head, "He is my enemy now too, but why did he decide to leave?"

Kagome sighed, "He was hoping to use me to complete the Shikon jewel, and then kill me so that Kikyo may come back to life."

Miroku sighed, it was much worse then he thought, he suspected that InuYasha was going to join Kikyo but, not like this. Hiei pulled his sword out, "We just wait for him to come so that we finish it."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, but gasped when Yusuke finally spoke including his characteristic slap on the back. "Well, I was looking for a good fight."

Miroku tugged on his beads that keep the Wind Tunnel in check. "So the next time we meet it will be as enemies, InuYasha."

Kuwabara asked, "Who you talking to dude."

Miroku hit him with the staff, "It's called thinking out loud, and it wounds me to think that you think that I was suffering from some mental delusions."

Kagome thought, 'I don't know who has more issues Miroku or all the spirit detectives combined.'

Miroku took Sango's hand, "Have faith that I indeed am sound of mind, and a capable father to any children we have."

He began to stroke her bum. Sango whacked him with the Hiraikotsu. Kagome sighed, 'Miroku definitely Miroku.'

Well, was it alright for the two chapter update. I apologize for the meltdown in my confidence it's just the first time I've been flamed and it hurt but I'm back to my annoyingly perky self. So read and review. I'm reloading the chapter with a few corrections, I can't update this weekend like planned because I have scholar's day in GSU.


	7. Naraku not Hiei

Finally Chapter 7, I survived my interview and it's Sunday. Well I've had a small spark of inspiration, and here I am to type the idea. Don't own yada yada yada, Sorry no sneak peek at the next chapter but a review gives insight into what will happen, and It may be Youko with the flash back not Kagome.

_Miroku tugged on his beads that keep the Wind Tunnel in check. "So the next time we meet it will be as enemies, InuYasha."_

_Kuwabara asked, "Who you talking to dude."_

_Miroku hit him with the staff, "It's called thinking out loud, and it wounds me to think that you think that I was suffering from some mental delusions."_

_Kagome thought, 'I don't know who has more issues Miroku or all the spirit detectives combined.'_

_Miroku took Sango's hand, "Have faith that I indeed am sound of mind, and a capable father to any children we have."_

_He began to stroke her bum. Sango whacked him with the Hiraikotsu. Kagome sighed, 'Miroku definitely Miroku.'_

Hiei stepped away from the girl, 'I need to stop reading her mind.'

Miroku was on the ground, the lump on his head matching the color of the Hiraikotsu. Youko walked to Kagome holding his arm out. Grabbing her arm he inspected Hiei's work, "Not shabby, Hiei."

Hiei, 'hn'ed' and turned away. Shippo leaped into Kagome's arms, "Mama, I'll protect you from InuYasha."

Kagome smiled and thanked him. Kurama growled in Youko's mind, 'Come on, I'd like my body back.'

Youko shrugged and allowed himself to change into Kurama, Kurama sat down beside Kagome, "Well, what do you think we should do, Kagome?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well… what should I call you?"

Kurama felt his face redden, "When I'm Kurama, just call me Kurama."

Kagome nodded, "Kurama, I have to finish my mission of collecting the jewel shards, and stopping Naraku."

The spirit detectives turn to face her, "Who is this Naraku- person?"

Sango and Miroku who finally recover sit looking at the ground grimly, Kagome spoke up, "He is this evil demon who was at one time the human Onigumo, and Onigumo was in love with the priestess Kikyo, who was tending to his badly burnt body. Onigumo offered his body to demons in return for a new body so that he may seek the priestess who was the holder of the Shikon Jewel. As Naraku he set up Kikyo and InuYasha into thinking that they had betrayed one another. Naraku was the one who cursed Miroku's family with his hand."

Hiei interrupted her, "The lecherous hand?"

Kagome shook her head, "No that's genetic, but with the Wind Tunnel, it growls a little every year and threatens to devour him unless Naraku is slain. Naraku also has Sango's brother, Kohaku in his grasps."

They silently contemplate what to do when Yusuke leaped up, "It's simple we destroy this Naraku, and get those jewel shards."

Hiei agrees and does Kurama, Kuwabara agrees as well. Kagome shoulders her bag and Shippo climbs onto her shoulder, Kurama takes the bag, "I can carry this, You need to lead the way Kagome."

Kagome thanked him then turns to the two human spirit detectives, "Do you guys think you can keep up because we can find some way to help you keep up."

Yusuke feh'ed, "Of course I can keep up, Kuwabara may need help though."

Kuwabara turns to Yusuke, "Shut up, Urameshi. I can keep up; it's part of my code."

Kagome smiled, "Good, well then lets go."

They began to set out, turning when Kagome sensed a fragment of the jewel. She looked up when she heard the Saimyousho, "Naraku's watching us."

The detectives ask, "How do you know?"

Kagome motions the Saimyousho, "Those let him see what is going on."

They give a small nod. The Saimyousho flew ahead, Sango and Kilala led the way in the following the insects. Kagome stayed with the panting Kuwabara, "Kazuma, are you alright?"

He gasps and holding out his hand. He indicates that he would be fine. Kagome turns to Shippo who had shifted his position to allow her to carry the human. Kuwabara had started to protest but Kagome froze his mouth shut, "We need to keep the group together, besides you are in no position to argue."

Kagome turned around and raced towards the scent of the others. Shippo clung to the kitsune tightly. Kagome paused when the scent suddenly vanished underneath the scent of miasma. Kuwabara began to gag on the poison. Kagome asked Shippo to transform and take Kuwabara to fresher air. Shippo complied turning into his big pink ball and floating the human away. Kagome's tail bristled she could tell that something was coming. She leaped back to see a black blur. The blur stopped to show Hiei brandishing his sword. Kagome's eyes widened and she straightened up, "Hiei? What are you doing?"

Hiei turned his sword towards the ice kitsune, "Die."

Kagome created some ice to shield herself from the sword's strikes. Her eyes furrowed Hiei as she had come to know him wouldn't really try to kill her no matter how annoyed at her he is. Hiei managed to strike her in the back, she gasped her eyes widening. She slumped onto the floor. Hiei grabbed the shards around her neck, "What do you think I was doing, the shards don't belong to a forbidden one, like yourself."

Kagome propped herself up, "Naraku how dare you act like you were Hiei."

Hiei changed into Naraku's form, "Silly, kitsune, if you had died believing your friend had betrayed you the jewel would have been beautifully tainted."

I'm confused so lets recap, the Hiei that attacked here was Naraku in disguise, got it… good.-

Kagome felt a strong pain in her back, "I believe the miasma on the sword is taking affect."

Kagome's vision blurred as Naraku laughing walked away.

Great did I just kill the protagonist in the story-

The miasma left with Naraku, exposing the bleeding miko-youkai on the ground.

Where the others are-

Hiei paused sniffing the air. "There's blood in the air."

Kurama looked around for Kagome noting that she wasn't with them; Youko took over Kurama's body and began to run back. Hiei was ahead of him. Youko quickly lost sight of the forbidden demon. Youko found Kagome on the ground on her stomach. She regains consciousness, and Youko asked what happened. Kagome took a shuddering breath, "Hiei…"

The father stood up, "I'll kill that bastard."

Kagome put a hand on his pants, "No, Naraku was disguised as Hiei."

Hiei appeared watching Youko, who was protectively carrying the girl. Hiei steps up, "What happened, Foxy?"

Youko sends Hiei a cold stare and ran back towards the youkai exterminator and the others, so that they may treat her wound. Noting that the human and the kit were already there, he hands Kagome over to Sango so that she may look over the wound. Hiei silently probed the girls mind, confused to see himself in her memories. Youko growled at the youkai, "It was Naraku, who attacked Kagome."

Hiei's eyes narrowed and he put his hand on the sword, 'Bastard, you will die.'

That's this chapter, I must admit that I won't update for a while thanks to a FREAKING TERM PAPER! DARN IT-

**Reviewer responses**

Jess- thankyou

Demon Fire- I also thank you

Sesshomaruobsessed-What can I say to that review, She might eventually have a flashback… OoO I might have given something away.

CrimsonEyes7806- I have a question for you when will you update your stories and why 7806?

Spice lily- Don't sell your self short I read one chapter and I liked it if my mom wasn't breathing fire down my neck I would have reviewed.

Badgerwolf- It was a little sad I myself cried when it happened, sometime I don't know what I'm writing and I am surprise when I read it online.

Ryukotsusei- I like the name, and thanks for the complement.


	8. Revelation of a forgotten memory

Guess what, yep you guessed it, I'm sick so I decided to update.

Interesting fact about this story, it originally was going to be called Yusuke's Assignment Just thought y'all would want to know because it my super short show.

?Yes that is the medicine talking now on to the eighth chapter of Revelations and Discoveries.?

_Youko sent Hiei a cold stare and ran back towards the youkai exterminator and the others, so that they may treat her wound. Noting that the human and the kit were already there, he hands Kagome over to Sango so that she may look over the wound. Hiei silently probed the girls mind, confused to see himself in her memories. Youko growled at the youkai, "It was Naraku, who attacked Kagome."_

_Hiei's eyes narrowed and he put his hand on the sword, 'Bastard, you will die.'_

Sango looked at the wound and turning to Miroku and Shippo she told the pair that they needed the herbs from Jijenji's

?Is that spelt right?

garden. Miroku stood up looking around, "We should be relatively close, isn't that right, Shippo."

Shippo nodded and hopped onto the monk's shoulder, which was beginning to leave. The two traveled along the road until they reached the village, Miroku, for once not flirting with the women, walked through the village and onto the path to the hanyou and his mother's home. They could make out Jijenji working in the garden. Shippo leapt from the monk's shoulder and ran to the hanyou crying. Jijenji looked up seeing Kagome's companion running towards him, the kitsune leaped at him. "JIJENJI, YOU HAVE TO HELP KAGOME."

The hanyou stands up, "What happened to Kagome-sama?"

Miroku finally caught up, "Jijenji-san, she has been poisoned and we were hoping that you have some of your herbal remedy that we may use?"

Jijenji walked into the hut where his mother was resting and took out his mortar. Picking, some of the herbs he begins to ground the herbs into a paste. Pouring the paste into a small bag he hands the mixture to the monk. "Here for Kagome, I hope she feels better."

Miroku bows in thanks and asks what he should give the hanyou for his help. Jijenji shook his head, "Nothing, Kagome was the first human outside my mother to not be afraid of me."

Miroku thanked the hanyou again and turned around walking back towards the group.

?With the group?

Kurama was expressing Youko's feelings of frustration by pacing around the demon exterminator and the unconscious miko/kitsune. Hiei kept an eye on the fox sitting silently in the nearby tree. Yusuke was taking his frustrations out on Kuwabara. Sango threw her boomerang at Yusuke yelling at him to shut up and be quiet. Sango caught the Hiraikotsu, and set it beside her. Kagome shuddered, causing Youko to take over and run towards his daughter. He sat beside the girl and took her hand, he could remember his mate and how happy she was to have the daughter

?It's getting fuzzy so warning it's a flashback.?

Youko walked to his mate, growling softly. Sumomo looked up smiling, holding a small bundle in her arms. Youko looked into the bundle removing the cover to expose minute velvety grey ears. Sumomo slapped his hand away, "Youko, it's cold out, you can't expose the baby to the temperature."

Youko grinned mischievously, "So you mean that a child of mine can not handle the cold."

Sumomo knew he was planning something and wrapped her tail protectively around the kit. "Youko Kurama, what are you thinking?"

Youko looked at her innocently, "What do you mean? Am I not to be trusted with my own kit?"

Sumomo smirked, "No, you act like a kit yourself."

Youko puts a hand to his heart, "I'm wounded my lady, our daughter, Kagome should be able to handle anything that comes her way."

Youko took the kit from his mate and removed the covers. The small kitsune had just awoken, her small mouth open in a silent yawn.

?Aww I would like to see a picture of this.?

Youko placed a finger in the baby's hand quickly withdrawing it when ice started to form on the finger, "So Kagome wishes to play. Fine two can play at this."

He using his control over the plants created a large thorn-less rose bush. Plucking a rose he gently tickles the girl, smiling at the giggles and smiles the baby was sending his way. "So Kagome isn't so tough is she?"

Youko made the mistake of bringing his face closer to the baby. Kagome reaching her tiny clawed hands out, scratched the silver fox's cheek. Youko, winced touching the wound briefly, "So, our Kags is a fighter is she?"

Sumomo laughing at her mate, lifted the baby, "Is Kagome the victor, oh yes she is, just like her mommy that she is."

Youko wiping the finest trace of blood, "How is she like you I ask?"

Sumomo sticks her tongue out, "I beat all the other vixens to win you didn't I and she will surely become a fighter."

Youko shrugged, "Who knows she might take after her father and become an excellent thief."

Sumomo laughed but paused when she heard sounds of demons coming closer. Youko stood in front of Sumomo and Kagome protectively. A large group of boar demons came into the clearing. Youko whispered to Sumomo to run out of here, she complies after telling Youko to be careful. What neither demon noticed was an inu youkai that was following the mother and child. Youko could hear the anguished yell of Sumomo, he turned to run after her but the boars refused to let him pass, "The forbidden one must die, you know as well as I do."

Sumomo could feel the blood dripping down her back as she continued to run away from the blood thirsty dog demon. Kagome was screaming shrilly and Sumomo had covered her mouth and ran towards the shrine. Seeing a human woman out there cleaning she approached her and asked this woman to take Kagome. The woman (Kun-Loon) nodded and brought the baby inside, when she went outside she saw Sumomo fighting a dog demon, she was losing. Kun-Loon's eyes tearing when she realized that the demon would not survive. Kun-Loon called for her father who had his exorcism salt ready. He winced when the fox was killed. Using his salts he killed the already dying dog demon. Kun-Loon's husband came out his eyes widened when he saw the carnage. Neither could see the heartbroken Youko, who had appeared just in time to see his mate killed. The humans entered the temple house, and Youko picked up the body of his mate, looking around her couldn't see their kit. He let out an anguished cry and leaped towards their home.

?End flashback?

Suichi saw that Youko was re-living that night decided to comfort him. Giving the silver fox a mental half hug, he turns the kitsune's attention to the fact that Miroku and Shippo had returned. Shippo ran up to the girl, "Kagome, please be okay."

Miroku handed the paste to Sango who glared at him to leave. Once she was certain the lecher was gone she lifted the younger girl's shirt and applied the paste liberally. Wrapping the wound in some of Kagome's gauze, she scrutinized her work. Sango leapt back when the girl sat up suddenly, "Ite, Ite, Ite, Ite, that stings, Sango."

The youkai exterminator through her hands around the girl, "You're Okay!"

Kagome smiled and hugged the girl, "Of course I am, it's just Naraku, he took the jewel shards. I'm sorry for letting you down."

Sango ruffled Kagome's hair, "It's not your fault, Kagome, besides that we can always get them back."

Youko stood up, "Are you well?"

Kagome stood up wincing mentally, "Perfectly fine." 'Not.'

Hiei eyebrow rose when he heard the girl's thoughts. Kagome turned to Shippo smiling as he leaped into her lap, "How was Jijenji?"

Shippo mentioned that he was working at the field, and Kagome smiled when she heard that, "And his mother what was she doing?"

Shippo mentioned that he didn't see her, and Kagome stood up, "Let's go see them, I have something for Jijenji and his mother, and InuYasha didn't eat it this time."

Hiei could feel a twinge of jealousy. 'What the hell, I don't like her she is just interesting.'

Sango looked the girl worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and twitched her ears, "I'm fine, I promise. Sango, please don't worry."

Youko stood near the girl, not believing her. Yusuke shook Kuwabara awake, "Yo, Urameshi, no need to take your boredom out on me."

Kuwabara turned to Kagome, "Are you alright, Lady Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "Can every one not worry; I am perfectly fine."

Kuwabara nodded then grabbed her hands, "Well, then would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend."

Kagome, even though she was injured, punched the physic, "No, and next time you ask I freeze you."

Hiei smirked as he watched his woman beat the idiot, 'My woman where did that come from?'

Kagome looked up at him and waved. Hiei "hn'ed" and looked away, a faint color on his cheek.

_This chapter isn't very good considering I haven't eaten anything in two days and I have been taking 5 different medicines orally and then there are my topical ones. It's surprising I haven't OD yet. No preview again because this is my random chapter I just wrote because I stayed home from school today. And my dashes aren't working so bear with me.  
_

**Reviewer Response**

**Spice lily**: thanks for the idea but I had already written that Kun-Loon saw her mother die.

**Naraku's gurl2**: Why did you choose your name, sorry I'm nosey. And I hope you enjoy this treat on a Monday

**Iridescent Twilight**: Wow I can actually see that, and it is slightly cute, but mostly disturbing

**Kitsune'sangelofflames**: Well I hope your essays went well.

**CrimsonEyes7806: WAIT SOME ONE FLAMED YOUR STORY! WHO?** Why be mean to "Angels and Demons" it's one of my favorites the others of course being "Hogwart's and History's Finest" and if some one would update, I would be happy.


	9. Revelation of injuries

Mwah, mwah, mwah, Chibes is on spring break and is procrastinating. I plan to write a chapter for Bet you Can't before I work on my Hamlet term paper and my civilian reformer paper and my Feed paper!

Guess what, I decided to share my 'uniform' for writing, drum-roll please….Pajamas with kitty ears and fluffy chancletas. Random I know. But hey, the more you know.

123123123123123123123123123123123212123312321231132321312311321221232312

_Kuwabara nodded then grabbed her hands, "Well, then would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend."_

_Kagome, even though she was injured, punched the physic, "No and next time you ask I freeze you."_

_Hiei smirked as he watched his woman, beat the idiot, 'My woman where did that come from?'_

_Kagome looked up at him and waved. Hiei "hn'ed" and looked away, a faint color on his cheek._

Hiei stayed close to the miko-youkai as she started down the path. He could tell that Kagome was lying about the severity of the wound and he knew he would have to protect her if any danger came along. Kagome smiled when she thought of the perfect way to torture the demon beside her. Dancing around the vertically-challenged Hiei she began to sing, "You think I'm gorgeous, You want to kiss me, You want to hug me, you want love me, You want to hug me, You want to smooch me."

She was stopped by Hiei, who had unsheathed his sword. Kagome "eep"ed and hid behind her father, "Protect me."

Youko smiled at his daughter, "Sorry, Kagome, you sought this upon yourself."

Kagome leaped out of Hiei's way, "Wench, get back here."

Kagome gasped when Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her. Giving the ice/fire apparition her best puppy-eyes, "Hiei, you wouldn't hit a girl now would you?"

Hiei gave the girl a smirk, and in a low voice he said, "You may have everyone fooled, but I know you are still injured."

Kagome gaped at him, "What do you mean, I'm perfectly fine."

Hiei raised his eyebrow at that, his hand snaked out and he gave a 'gentle' tap to Kagome's stomach. Tears flooded her eyes and she took in a sharp breath of air. Replying shakily she whispered, "See, it didn't hurt at all."

Hiei "hn"'ed and focused his attention on the group who had stopped to watch them. Youko and Miroku at the same time called up, "Now, Hiei, you aren't planning anything untoward our Kagome?"

Kagome's face flushed, and the surrounding air dropped several degrees as she shrieked, "BAKA HENTAI"

Sango smacked the monk and the fox with one swipe of the Hiraikotsu. Kagome smiled at the exterminator. Hiei pulled his sword out and threaten the pair through. Youko looked toward his daughters a pleading look in his eyes, "Now what did you say, dear old dad, 'You sought this upon yourself.'"

123 Suffering writer's block 123

Kagome smirked as Hiei began to chase them around the surrounding area. Kagome called Hiei to stop because she caught the scent of a demon; the presence of two jewel shards told her Koga was heading their way. Sango had readied her boomerang but set it down when Kagome stated she sensed two Shikon jewel shards were heading their way quickly.

As if on cue, Koga appeared into the midst. "Where's Kagome? And for that matter where's Dog Turd?"

Kagome leaped from her spot in the tree and walked towards Koga. Koga walked up to her and took a deep sniff, "K-kagome, you're a youkai now? How'd that happened? This is great; my woman is now a youkai!"

Kagome smiled at his antics, "Koga what happened to Ayame, you promised that you would become her mate?"

Koga looked into he eyes, "I can't remember the promise, I told you that already."

Koga's gaze turns to the silver kitsune standing there, "Who are you. I hope you don't think you are going to take my woman away."

Kagome stood between them and introduced her father to the wolf-prince. Koga nodded clearly relieved that the kitsune was not a threat to his claim on the girl. Koga turning towards the group asks, "Where's mutt-face?"

Kagome sighed and looked towards the ground. Sango fumed readjusting the her grip on the Hiraikotsu. Miroku placed his hand onto Koga's shoulder, "Koga, that's a good question. See InuYasha and ourselves have parted ways."

Koga nodded slowly taking in the information, "Why's Naraku's stench on you, Kagome, the fox kit, and the human there?"

Kagome sighed, "When Shippo, Kazuma the human, and I were separated from the group. Naraku's miasma surrounded us. I had Shippo take Kazuma to safety then Naraku tried to kill me, stealing our shards in the process."

Koga wrapped Kagome in a hug, "Don't you worry, Kagome, I'll bring you Naraku's head on a platter and you can join my pack."

Kagome smiled, "That's nice, Koga. I'll think about it."

Hiei, watching Kagome interact with the wolf, felt a surge of anger towards the wolf that dared touch his Kagome. A scowl graced Hiei's lips as he pulled Kagome away from the wolf, trying to not appear jealous, he pushes the kitsune behind him. Koga growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing, forbidden bastard."

123 Not smart, nope not smart at all 123

Kagome's eyes widen as Hiei's aura flickered from calmness to a murderous phase. Hiei collecting himself comments, "Wolf, the girl is still too injured for anyone to touch her. Her mental cries of pain annoy me."

Koga and the group turn towards her sharply, and on cue,

"YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WEREN'T BETTER"

"KAGOME YOU SHOULD LIE DOWN"

"WE'LL VISIT JIJENJI LATER"

"MAMA, LIE DOWN"

"KAGOME LIE DOWN"

"KAGOME YOU SHOULD BE RESTING"

In Kagome's mind, she thought of ways to torture the fire/ice apparition; sure that he was reading her thoughts, when she heard his "Hn".

Koga sat down beside where they 'suggested' she lie down, and volunteered to stay with her. Ginta, Hakkaku and several wolves enter the area, "Koga, there you are. Where's Sister Kagome?"

123123123123123123123123123123123321321111313211323232332113223233312232

Awkward spot to end it, and terrible I know guess that's what happens when you try to force it out. Now as to pairings lets have a vote.

Hiei/Kagome

Koga/Kagome

InuYasha/Kagome

Kagome/no one

Kagome/Hojo

And any other pairings you can think of. Voting will end APRIL 21, a month before my high school graduation. I'm curios as to what y'all think.

**REVIEWER RESPONSE**

**Shadow miko-**O.O I take it you want that pairing, it's just I want to know what other's think before I finalize the pairing. And here is a chapterette.

**hotangl742**- Wow. Thanks for the complement.

**Alaina Isake The Kira'Sha'Tect**- Wow one of the longest reviewer name. I'm glad you like it.

**Sesshomaruobsessed-** Thanks for the compliment of the flashback, it was my finest writing moment. Now, I will have to find a good public humiliation sequence just for your idea. Perhaps near Kurama's fan-club. ; P

**Dragon Keeper Erishla**- O.O should the clay-pot and InuYasha die? I'm hoping it will turn out a Hiei/Kagome…Can you tell I watched Miss Congeniality?

**Iridescent Twilight**- You really don't want to know what I thought, it involved Youko and Suichi skipping ring-around-a-rosy to the song. Feh, of course I'll supply more relatively soon.

**Spice Lily-** Sorry again if you want I can include more flash backs into the relationship of Youko and Sumomo.


	10. Discovery of the truth

Looks around guiltily, Hee-hee-hee just to let you guys know the result of the poll, Hiei won hand down but Kouga came in second with one vote. Just to let you know 'm thinking of writing yet another story but with a Kouga/Kagome pairing. Well here's the story.

_Kagome's eyes widen as Hiei's aura flickered from calmness to a murderous phase. Hiei collecting himself comments, "Wolf, the girl is still too injured for anyone to touch her. Her mental cries of pain annoy me."_

_Koga and the group turn towards her sharply, and on cue,_

"_YOU SAID YOU WERE FINE"_

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WEREN'T BETTER"_

"_KAGOME YOU SHOULD LIE DOWN"_

"_WE'LL VISIT JIJENJI LATER"_

"_MAMA, LIE DOWN"_

"_KAGOME LIE DOWN"_

"_KAGOME YOU SHOULD BE RESTING"_

_In Kagome's mind, she thought of ways to torture the fire/ice apparition; sure that he was reading her thoughts, when she heard his "Hn"._

_Koga sat down beside where they 'suggested' she lie down, and volunteered to stay with her. Ginta, Hakkaku and several wolves enter the area, "Koga, there you are. Where's Sister Kagome?"_

Kagome closed her eyes just to placate the group. She knew she wouldn't be able to rest. Even with her eyes closed InuYasha's betrayal from earlier kept flashing in her eyes. Mistaking the look of pain that flickered across the miko-youkai's face for one of physical pain, the group dispatched Miroku, with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Youko, to search for medicinal herbs. Hiei, reading her thoughts yet again, snorted, "Hn. Don't worry, I'll kill InuYasha for what he did to you."

Kagome mentally sighed, she knew Hiei would probably do just that but she couldn't wish harm onto to the hanyou that she had loved. Feeling her body relax, she drifted into a fitful rest. Kouga turned to the group as he quietly roared, "**WHAT DID THE BASTARD DO!**"

Kagome stirred slightly, wincing at the pain her new position brought her. Kouga turned his attention towards the girl. Sango spoke before anyone could speak, "Perhaps it should be best if Kagome told you the story herself."

Kouga huffed and sat back down beside Kagome, wrapping his tail around her's. Hiei could help but want to cut the wolf's unworthy tail for even touching hers. Kagome's eyes opened at the touch. Kouga looked at her, his eyes gazing into her midnight blue ones. Kouga's ears twitched slightly when he heard something that sounded an awful lot like growling coming from Hiei. Kagome's gaze followed the sound as well her ears twitching slightly, straining to catch the noise. 'What's wrong, Hiei?'

Hiei 'hn'ed' and stopped the growling, settling instead in the tree away from the group. Yusuke looked at the demon a smirk on his face. Sango and Miroku looked to each other and managed to sigh at the same time. Kuwabara had taken to ignoring the group and instead played with Kirara, who enjoyed the attention. Kagome gently unraveled her tail once she realized what the furry thing that touched it was. She turned away her face blushing; she wasn't quite sure how the tails got entwined so she decided to apologize for it just in case it was her fault. "Sorry, Kouga-kun, I guess the tail has a mind of its own."

Kouga smirked slightly at the kitsune's embarrassment, "Kagome, you're my woman. I'm yours for any part to explore and vice-versa."

Kagome, 'eep'ed' and backed away, "Now, Kouga-kun, I never agreed to be your woman."

Hiei's ears twitched at the girls comment, 'She being courted, Hn. Who cares.'

Kagome caught the scent of something else, she gagged when she recognized it, "Bones and dirt………….Kikyou."

Sango looked up her hand reaching for one of the tassels that made up the handle of her weapon. Miroku stood his staff poised for any encounter. Kouga looked at the group before standing, 'This Kikyou person, must be an enemy.'

123123123 No its not the end just yet evil, ne? Well up to the point I've seen in the series he hadn't met with her yet, K? 123123123123

Kikyou stepped into the area her eyes settling onto Kagome, who was slightly pale, "I see my copy has sought an allegiance with the wolves. How pathetic, girl, I seek to claim what is rightfully mine, my soul."

Kouga's eyes furrowed at this statement turning towards Kagome hoping for some answers. Kagome shook her head and mouthed later. Kagome noticed the group was giving the undead miko their undivided attention but knowing InuYasha he was very close, in fact he could be using this as a distraction. Kagome startled everyone by screaming, "OSWARI!"

She heard a familiar chuckle against her ears, "Nice try, wench, but the first thing we did was remove your necklace."

Her eyes widened and she moved before claws could rack her back.

123123123Hiya this point on has been written on my way to Grad nite.123123123123

Kouga turned at the sound and growled at InuYasha. "Get away from my woman, mutt-face."

Growling, "She is not your woman." InuYasha turned his attention towards the girl, his resolve weakening at the sight of the girl's injured body. Turning towards Kikyou he borrowed strength from the undead miko, calling for his favorite attack, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kouga and the others+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kikyou had managed to get the four humans and two demons to focus their attention on her, while InuYasha worked on retrieving her soul from the youkai. During the battle she had led them away from InuYasha. InuYasha's cry of "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!", brought to their attention that they left the not-fully-healed Kagome alone with someone who wanted to kill her. Kouga had started to run towards the girl in hopes of protecting her. A glowing arrow landed on the ground where he was about to stand, forcing him to leap back. He felt his heart drop as he realized that he wouldn't be able to make it on time even with the shards of the jewel in his leg.

123123123Backtokagome123123123

Kagome's eyes widened at the yellow ribbons of youki heading her way. Leaping at a speed far quicker then normal, she managed to dodge most of the attack. Regaining her breath she was unaware of the other hand poised to attack. She heard a small whistling sound and she tried to move away, but InuYasha was too quick. She closed her eyes in expectation but when nothing happened after a few seconds she opened her eyes again. Gasping, she saw Hiei blocking InuYasha's claws with his katana. Hiei growled at the hanyou, "So the half-breed's word means nothing."

InuYasha growled at the fire/ice youkai, who dared interfere with Kikyou's plans. Kagome stood behind Hiei, giving InuYasha a haunted look, blood dripping from her shoulder where his attack cut her, "InuYasha, why did you betray me so?"

InuYasha's eyes widened, Kikyou had asked him the very same thing when she was first brought back, her blood spilling in the same manner, he pulled away fleeing with Kikyou on his back. Kagome turned towards Hiei, relief shining through her eyes, "Thank you Hiei-san"

Hiei turned his attention towards the girl to see that she was already pulled aside by the ookami youkai. Kouga looked at the wound that was on Kagome's shoulder, pulling down the sleeve of the girl's shirt to look at it properly. Kagome felt Kouga turn her face towards him. "Kagome?"

Kagome met his gaze, "Hai, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga turned his face towards her shoulder, taking a sniff of her blood, "Gomen. I should have been there; I should have known that Inu-kuro couldn't be trusted. At least give me the privilege to help your wound heal."

Kagome felt a tongue cleanse the wound. Hiei growled at the display, but heaved a mental sigh of relief when Kagome put a stop to it, "Iie, I am fine, thank you for the concern Kouga-kun."

Kouga stood, his tongue slightly red from the blood, "Kagome, I apologize for not protecting you as I should have. So to atone for my sins I'll travel with you, to assist you in recovering the Shikon no Kakera."

Kagome stood also, throwing her arms around the wolf prince, "Thank you, it would be great to have more friends join our party."

Kouga smiled at the kitsune in his arms, hiding the hurt at being considered just a friend. "I'm pleased you are pleased, Kagome."

Hiei turned his back to the display, mentally relieved when Youko and the others arrived, surveying the damages to the camp. Youko immediately caught sight of his daughter in the hands of the wolf. Acting the concern parent he was, he growled at the two. Her face turned cherry-red, and she pulled away from the embrace. Kouga recalling the day's events, growled at the fox, "So when were you going to tell me about, Inu-baka, and why does he want to kill my woman."

Kagome sighed and spoke as she sat down, "First, I am not your woman. Let me start from the beginning, Kouga, I am from the future, 500 years to be exact. That's why I dress and act differently. The well in InuYasha's Forest acts as a portal between the times. Well it turns out 50 years in your past a priestess named Kikyou was guardian of the Shikon no Tama. InuYasha tried to steal it to become a full youkai. Surprisingly, Kikyou did not kill him, perhaps it was she could sense that they were both lonely, so over time they became friends and eventually they fell in love, they had even agreed to use the Shikon jewel to turn into a human so that they could be together. Kikyou believed that such a wish would purify the Jewel out of existence. Around this time, the miko had come across a severely burned thief by the name of Onigumo. Onigumo had fallen in love with his caretaker. He also wanted to taint the Shikon no Tama. Offering his body to demons, in order to gain a body that can move and thus he became the hanyou known as Naraku. The first thing Naraku did was to make it seem that Kikyou and InuYasha had betrayed each other, causing InuYasha to destroy the village and Kikyou to seal InuYasha to the Goshinbuko. The injuries Naraku caused killed Kikyou. Before she died, she asked her younger sister, Kaede, to burn the jewel with her body. And that's where I come in, on my 15th birthday; Mistress Centipede came through the well dragging me through the well. Turns out I was the reincarnation of the priestess because the jewel was found in my body. Well, as Mistress Centipede was trying to kill me I found InuYasha and after calling me Kikyou he told me to release him if I wanted a chance to live.

I complied and down the road a witch by the name of Urasuea, stole the dirt, ashes and bones of Kikyou bringing her back with my soul. Before she could kill InuYasha I manage to call back most of my soul. As such Kikyou needs to feast on the souls of dead maidens for substance so that she may survive. Because of the fact that she needs my soul she has tried to kill me several times. InuYasha it seems cannot forget his first love and as such has sided with the clay-body of what was formally the miko."

Kouga's eyes reddened through out the tale. Growling under his breath he swore to kill InuYasha. Hiei placed a hand on the girl's shoulder the extent of emotions he was willing to show in front of the others. Kagome turned to look at him a smile playing at her lips.

123123123123123123123123123

Ok I have no idea what is going to happen next since I need to concentrate on AP exams so updates are expected after the 11th, K. thank you and shout out to the class of 2005.

Okay to tell you the truth the poll was a ruse to get reviewers and not only that I decided to start yet another story but don't expect it anytime soon I still have a lot of research to do for it. If any of you don't know the Japanese words used in the story I'll post a dictionary next chapter. Thanks to all he reviewers who reviewed and voted. Sorry it's not long but I have to study and its almost el medionoche.


	11. Revelation of secret thoughts

Disclaimer:OK I DON'T OWN THEM ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!_  
_

_Kouga's eyes reddened through out the tale. Growling under his breath he swore to kill InuYasha. Hiei placed a hand on the girl's shoulder the extent of emotions he was willing to show in front of the others. Kagome turned to look at him a smile playing at her lips._

Hiei blinked at the smile, he let her shoulder go and he jumped up into a tree. Youko looked towards the tree where Hiei was hiding. Kagome stood up, dusting off her pants, "Well, Mom was hoping I'd return home by the end of the week, so I think we should began on the way back."

Sango's eyes narrowed and she grabbed the younger demon's arm, "If you guys don't mind, Kagome and I would like to take a bath and no Houshi-sama we don't need your help nor do we require protection. Boys, I hope you can keep an eye on the monk while we ladies bathe."

Kagome watched the older girl dig through the bag pulling out bathing supplies and Kagome's pajamas. Sango then dragged the girl to a near by hot springs.

123123123 Those are always conveniently placed are they not? 123123123

Kagome slowly stripped and slid into the water, watching the older girl undress. Sango slid in and relaxed, "Well, Kagome, what is going on here?"

Kagome shook her head, "What are you talking about, Sango-chan?"

Sango smiled and began to lather her hair, "Simple, you usually stay longer then a week so why are you suddenly leaving?"

Kagome looked at the water, "Well, Sango-chan, I was hoping that mom can meet Youko and the others and Souta is graduating from middle school and he promised hours of torture if I miss it. He wanted InuYasha to go too but, well you know."

Sango looks away, "Yeah he's your younger brother, right?"

Kagome swam by the girl, "Sango, don't worry we will get Kohaku back, I promise it. After this thing I'm going to stay here until we do, okay?"

Sango hugged the girl, "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and began to lather. Ducking in the water she rinses and then turns to her hair. "So you brought me in here to talk about that?"

Sango sighed, "Well, I was wondering, can you fight InuYasha, if you have to in the end."

Kagome stuck her head under water, blowing bubbles. Sitting on a rock, she applied shampoo to her tail. Holding the wriggling appendage she rinses it off in the water. Her ears caught a small rustling in the bushes and she shielded herself, "Sango, someone is out there."

Sango threw her boomerang and a startled Shippo ran out, "I'm so sorry, Shippo, you should have just come in. I actually thought you were a certain hentai monk."

Shippo stripped and leapt into the water, "Kouga has been keeping a close eye on everyone. It was nearly impossible to get away."

Kagome smiled and began to wash the kit. Taking Shippo out of the water she dried him off with her towel. She stood up and slowly dried off. Dressing in her pajamas, she set Shippo's clothing on the grass. Sango also dressed.

123123 That section wasn't very good, sorry 123123123

Walking through the brush they returned to camp. Kouga stood over Miroku body, arms crossed and glaring at the unconscious houshi. "Kagome, how do you stand him?"

She smiled, "He isn't too bad. He's just more forward then the normal man."

Sango snorted, "'More forward then the normal man' who exactly do you associate with on the other side!"

Kagome laughed, "Well, I didn't want Kouga to think too poorly of Miroku-kun. And no, I am not in the habit of associating with perverts when I am on the other side."

Sango shook her head, "Hopefully."

Kouga turned his attention towards Kagome, "What are you wearing?"

Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag to sit on it. Fingering her midnight blue pajamas she explained, "These are sleeping clothes from my time. They are called pajamas; they come in all sorts of colors."

Yusuke smirked, "They can also come in different styles, some barely cover the body, then there is the ever popular giant T-shirt, then there are those who enjoy sleeping in the nu…ACK"

Yusuke just got a mouthful of pillow, Kagome breathing slight muttered something about if being a hentai was contagious. Hiei smirked, 'He is just trying to see if he can get a rise out of your suitor.'

Kagome turned towards him, 'WAIT you mean Kouga-kun? Surprising, I would have thought you'd stop Yusuke before I had to… or were you thinking your own hentai thoughts?'

Hiei leapt into the nearer tree, 'Don't flatter yourself, onna.'

Kagome mentally winced, 'Ouch that one hurt…not. I've been called worse.'

Turning her attention towards the cursing human, she threw another pillow, "I don't want Shippo learning any of that language; so shut it."

Shippo laughed, "He's funny, okaa-san."

Shippo leapt into Kagome's arms, burrowing into her chest for warmth. Yawning, he fell asleep. Kagome curled her tail around the kit, for additional warmth. Youko watched the display out of the corner of his eyes, 'Youko, she does look a lot like your mate.'

Youko snorted, 'Of course she looks like her mother.'

Youko retreated, allowing Suichi's form to take over. Kagome and the others gazed towards the now red-headed demon, who closed his eyes. Kurama decided to allow Youko a break from gazing upon his daughter. Yusuke watched the fox silently while Kuwabara opened his mouth, "Kurama…"

He never got to finish it because he suddenly lost consciousness. Kurama silently thanked Hiei and turned his thoughts to resting. Kouga sat watching the group as each member slowly went to sleep. Kouga turned his gaze towards Kagome silently surprised that she was still awake.

123123 This is for you shadow miko. 123123

Hiei leapt down, "Wolf, the kitsune and I shall keep watch. You rest."

Kouga growled at the interloper. "Why don't you make me, mutt."

After a blur and a thud, Kouga's unconscious form was visible, "Hiei, was that necessary? He wasn't hurting anyone."

Hiei crossed his arms sitting beside her, "Hn."

Kagome laughed softly, "I must be going nuts; I'm understanding Hiei-nese."

Hiei looked at her offended but not saying anything, "Don't worry about it, Hiei-kun, I think it's cute."

Hiei's eyes widened, "Hiei-kun?"

Kagome's eyes lowered, "Sorry about that, it was quite rude of me, sorry Hiei-san."

Hiei shook his head, "Hn"

She looked up at him, "You really don't mind."

Hiei turned his gaze which hardened into a glare at the wolf, "Stupid wolf thinking inappropriate thoughts."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "So that is what that smell coming of him is. Ugh, I wished he'd understand I see him as a friend and nothing more."

Hiei turned towards the miko-youkai he sat silently watching her, when a cold gust blew she stood tightening her tail around Shippo then, unzipping her sleeping bag she covered Kouga, "Can't afford any member of this team getting sick. Hiei-kun, you will be fine in this weather, right? I have a blanket in my bag you can use."

Hiei snorted and stared at the fire. Kagome sat down slowly trying to not jostle the kit in her arms. "I take it you aren't cold, what am I saying of course not. The Great Hiei cold, perish the thought."

Hiei glared, "Onna, I refuse to let you have fun at my expense."

Kagome smiled, "I would never dream of having fun at your expense."

Kagome turned her gaze upward staring at the waning moon. Tomorrow was the night of the new moon, InuYasha's human night. Hiei noticed her gaze, turning his attention towards the moon he smirked, "Good the darkest night comes, we'll finish him then."

Kagome flinched and stayed silent; she knew defeating him tomorrow night wouldn't be honorable. She scooted away from the demon and backed against a tree. Hiei turned his glare at the kitsune, "Onna, InuYasha chose the dead miko, he didn't choose you, get over it."

123123 what a meanie123123123

Kagome returned his glare, "I am over the fact he chose Kikyo, he made his choice a year ago, I told him I understood and I made a promise that I would always be his friend and stay by his side, regardless of what happened."

Hiei snorted, "Friends only weaken a person."

Kagome's eyes turned her gaze towards Hiei, "Then I pity you, Hiei,"

She stood and walked to the other side of the fire, "I wouldn't want to weaken you, Hiei."

She focused her attention away from Hiei and towards the kit in her arms. Sighing, she snuggled the kit closer. Hiei closed his eyes, distinctly displeased at the outcome of the conversation. Miroku closed his partially opened eyes, 'that was interesting.'

The sun slowly rose after the tensely silent night passed. Kouga woke with the sun, stretching. Kagome smiled, "How'd you sleep, Kouga-kun?"

Kouga returned the grin, "Very well considering the fact that the midget knocked me out."

Kagome nodded, she didn't move, sometime during the night, Shippo crawled under her shirt and was sleeping on her belly his head listening to her heart, his small claws holding him in place. Kurama woke next. Kagome greeted him as well, but made no motion to rise. Kurama strode closer, eyes on Kagome or particularly the bulge on her stomach. "I see that your instincts are still intact after living as a human for so long."

Kagome's gaze focused on Shippo, "Why is it that something tells me not to move."

Kurama sat down beside her, "Simple, you see Shippo as your kit, right?" Kagome nodded waiting for him to continue, "And Shippo sees you as his okaa-san." Kagome nodded again wondering where this was going, "When a kit has a nightmare it will hid under his mother's clothes listening to her heartbeat in order to calm down…and the kit's okaa-san will stay in her position until the kit is awoken."

Kagome nodded slowly digesting the information, "So you're telling me that my heartbeat is Shippo's security blanket, and because of that I don't want to move."

Kurama nodded, "But, we need to get going, Hiei wishes to finish this thing with InuYasha tonight."

Kagome's gaze hardened then taking a calming breath, she gently tweaked Shippo's ear. Shippo stirred slightly confused, waking up fully, he stuck his head out from the top of her shirt, "Hey, mama."

Kagome smiled, "Sleep well, Shippo?"

He nodded and scrambled from his post. Kagome stood, stretching her limbs. Miroku opened his eyes, "So Kagome what happened between you and the demon last night? He seemed rather annoyed when he left."

Kagome turned her attention towards Miroku, "Nothing."

Miroku 'tsk'ed, "That wasn't what it sounded like."

Kagome glared at the monk, "So you listened to our conversation…"

Miroku knowing Kagome wouldn't hurt him continued, "He sounds a lot like InuYasha did in the beginning."

Before Kagome could react, Sango brought the faithful Hiraikotsu on his head, "Stupid Houshi-sama, when is he ever going to learn not to pry into other people's affairs… So Kagome about our discussion last night, "I'm assuming between your and Hiei's exchange the answer is no."

Kagome sighed, "He's been betrayed too many times…so, Sango-chan, didn't you just knock Miroku-kun out for listening to our conversation."

Sango apologized, "I didn't mean to."

Kagome smiled, shaking it off. "No worries."

Kagome started breakfast, "Sango can you watch this? I'm going home quickly, I'll be back tomorrow I have a surprise planned for you guys."

Kurama sighed, "At least bring an escort."

Kagome snorted, "What could happen?"

Kurama pressed the issue, "At least take one of the Renkai Tantei, they can protect you if InuYasha is on the other side."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, you win. Who should I take?"

Miroku regained consciousness, "Perhaps you should take Hiei."

Kagome ignored him, "Well, Kurama-san, do you wish to meet my mother, grandfather, and brother?"

Youko snorted but he slightly intrigued in the prospect of meeting the humans who raised Kagome from a kit. Kurama agreed and the two continued on the path towards the well while the others took the path that led to Kaede's village.

_With Kagome and Kurama_

Kurama silently trailed Kagome, worried about the coming encounter with one of his personal enemies, mothers that aren't his own. He sighed even his mother didn't know the truth of her precious Suichi. Youko snorted again, 'We've faced countless demons and you're afraid of a mere human woman.'

Kurama sighed, 'Youko you haven't met this sort of human, mothers can be vicious in their pursuit.'

Youko raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, instead turning his attention towards a tree where he knew Hiei was hiding. Youko took over Suichi's body, "Kagome, what are your sentiments towards each member of the Renkai Tantei?"

Kagome paused thinking it over, "Kazuma isn't bad, he's like a giant child; bet Buyo would like him. Yusuke's an alright guy just rough around the edges, you of course are a nice guy and Youko is great if not a bit overprotective. And I'm not sure about Hiei, part of me wants to hug him and tell it's okay to open up but, part of me wants to strangle him for implying I'm weak, I mean I got that enough from InuYasha. Being told you're weak enough times you start to believe it."

Kurama caught up to the girl, "You aren't weak, I mean who else has the patience to put up with what you have to and manage to remain so trusting and forgiving of people."

Kagome looked up towards the sky, "Sometimes I wonder if I should just give my soul to Kikyo, it was hers to begin with and I wouldn't burden my friends with my presence putting them in danger. It's my fault that Sango's family and villagers died, and my fault Shippo's parents were killed, and that Kikyo was brought back as that shell and that Kouga's pack was almost obliterated, and a lot of other things. But, when I think that I think about Shippo, who would take care of him when I'm gone."

She ended with a sigh, continuing on the path she turned back to the stunned Kurama, "Well shouldn't we hurry, Suichi."

Kurama focuses on her and catches up. Youko was seething from his position in Kurama's mind, 'WHO THE HELL GAVE HER THAT IDEA, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY RIP THE MUTT BIT BY BIT FOR IMPLANTING THOSE IDEAS IN HER HEAD.'

Kagome walked ahead unaware of the eyes following her from the tree before bounding towards the well. Hiei stood in the nearest tree to wait for the kitsunes to reach the well. Kagome and Kurama came into view they leapt down followed closely by their unexpected traveling partner.

_Other side of the well_

Kun-Loon looked out the window when the well's blue magic pulsed through out the shrine. "I see that Kagome's home."

Kagome snuck through the grounds and entered the house through the back door. "Mama?"

Kun-Loon went out to the back exit, "Hello, Kagome, who is your friend?"

Kagome gently pushed Kurama forward, "Okaa-san, this is Suichi. Suichi this is Kun-Loon Higurashi."

Youko looked over the woman deciding to truly make his presence known. Youko quickly took over, the silver fox picked up the older woman's hand and with a kiss declared, "I had wanted to thank you for raising my daughter, Kagome. I had thought she died along with her mother, Sumomo. I am the Youko Kurama, and I currently reside in the body of Suichi."

Kun-Loon blushed, "Youko-sama, I truly enjoyed her company…"

A boy's yell resounded through the house, "OKAA-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Kun-Loon apologizing to the fox, "I'm in the living room, Souta."

The boy ran into the room, pausing at the sight of Youko, "Wicked…"

The next thing Youko knew, a small boy by the age of twelve was petting his tail all the while firing rapid fire questions. Souta then noticed Kagome, "KAGOME YOU'RE A DEMON! THAT IS SO COOL? IS THIS GUY YOUR MATE OR SOMETHING?"

Kagome covered the boy's mouth, "Souta, quiet. He is not my mate, he is my father. This is Youko Kurama, he is a silver fox. Guess what squirt, remember all the times you said I wasn't related to you, well it turns out you were right, My biological mother, gave me to mom to protect as she fought off a youkai who wanted me dead for what I was, a miko-youkai. Father here, he thought I had died with my mother, and thus with some magic from jiji-san I grew up as a normal human girl, give or take a few time traveling trips."

Souta's eyes widened, "Nee-chan, you aren't going to leave us?"

Kagome kneeled down and hugged the boy, "Of course not, Souta."

Youko cleared his throat, "Of course I understand your reluctance at letting her leave, I would at least like the right to spend time with her if you don't mind."

Kun-Loon smiled, relieved that Kagome wasn't going to leave them, "Of course not, we'd be honored if you stayed for breakfast"

Kagome cast the simple illusion spell so that she appeared like her human self. She led Youko into the kitchen where the food was set out, "So squirt, what do you want for graduation?"

Souta concentrated, "Can you get InuYasha to come; he's my hero."

Kagome smiled ruffling his hair, "I'll see what I can do."

Souta smirked, "So does this you and InuYasha are going to get together, I mean now you are a demon, you two can live your long lives together."

Kagome chocked on the food she just put in her mouth. "I don't think that that is going to happen, Souta."

Hiei growled from his perch in the Goshibuko. Youko's voice filtered through his head, 'So, Hiei, I take that as you are in fact interested in my daughter. I suggest you hurry up and apologize for calling her weak, before she is taken.'

Hiei managed a, 'Shut up, Fox.'

Kagome stood up picking up her unfinished food. "Mom, I'm not hungry can I be excused?"

Kun-Loon nodded and Kagome set her dishes in the sink, before she left she gave her mother, brother and her father a kiss on the cheek, "I have some work to do."

Kagome ran upstairs grabbing her unused allowance money and changing into some jeans and a white t-shirt, heading downstairs she noticed the glazed look on Youko, she recognized that was the look her acquired when he was in a mental conversation with someone. Waving goodbye she walked outside. As soon as she closed the door, she sighed, "Great, now Souta's going to hate me if I can't get InuYasha to come."

Kagome grasping her purse began the decent down the stairs. Pausing she looked around, "No one's here, perfect."

She climbed onto the raised border, carefully using her ice abilities she slicked the wall down and she began to slide down the railing. Reaching the border she fell onto a startled Hojo, "I'm so sorry Hojo-kun, did I hurt you?"

Hojo helped her up, "I'm fine, Higurashi-san. Are you fine? I heard you got hemophilia."

Kagome nodded mentally adding that she should kill her grandfather to the list of things to do. Hojo took her arm, "Perhaps I should escort you for the day, so to make sure you don't injure yourself. Kagome shook her head, "Iie, Hojo-kun I couldn't ask you to accompany for the day…"

A blur stopped her and she heard a familiar voice say, "I'm accompanying her for the day. Hojo, leave."

Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry Hojo-kun, I guess my escort is a little over protective."

Hojo nodded and left with a, "See you later, Higurashi."

Kagome turned her attention to the person behind her, "Hiei-san, I'm amazed are you sure you want to be weakened by the sight of me?"

Hiei 'hn'ed' and took her arm, "Are you a baka, you could have broken your neck with that stunt."

Kagome snorted and pulled her arm away, "I'll take that as a yes."

Hiei pressed the issue, "Of course you're weak, you want to give up. That is the cowardly way out."

Kagome hissed, "Shut up, Hiei, I don't recall giving you the right to listen into Suichi's and my conversation. Besides you don't know what you're talking about."

Kagome gave out a squeak of surprised when she was pulled into an alley. Hiei growled, "You are thinking about leaving your responsibility behind so that you may please the hanyou. Ever think how that made Youko feel, baka, he just found the daughter he thought he lost the day his mate died and to find out she is thinking about killing herself. Are you truly that selfish you'd leave Shippo without a mother which would again be your fault. You'd make Sango lose her sister; Miroku would lose his life and what about the nigen family here. You'd leave them behind. Besides you'd prove to everyone that you are in fact weak."

Throughout what was Hiei's longest conversation in his life, Kagome burst into tears. When he finished she threw her arms around the demon, "I'm sorry. You're right…Thank you."

Hiei flushed, he didn't mean to cause the girl to cry just to stop any thoughts of suicide. He awkwardly put his arm around the crying girl, trying to comfort her. Kagome stopped hiccupping slightly, "Sorry, forgot you don't like that stuff."

Kagome flushed realizing that Hiei hadn't let her go. She let out a gasp at the next thing he 'said' to her, 'And not only that what about me, you'd leave me all alone.'

Kagome searched his eyes in which he responded by pushing her away, "Hurry we don't have all day."

Kagome nodded wiping tears away. Leading the way, she started to buy firecrackers. Hiei watched slightly curious at what she had planned for the group in the past. Walking into a convenience store with Hiei, who trailed her, watching as she bought sweets and in particular the three boxes of ice cream. Walking to the drinks she bought three two liters of soda. (Orange, coke, and sprite) She then went to the plastic utensils to by spoorks. Paying for her supplies she noticed the cashier was none other then, Eri. "Eri, you got a job!"

Eri looked up, "Hey Kagome-chan, yeah I thought to have something to occupy my self during the summer. So is that the two-timing punk boyfriend."

Kagome sighed, "No, InuYasha decided to stick with his first girlfriend, this guy is here to make sure I don't do something stupid and get hurt."

Eri turned at Hiei, "Well he's a cute nurse."

Hiei scowled, "I am not a nurse."

Kagome nodded, "He's kinda like my bodyguard."

Hiei nodded. Eri squealed, "Oh what if its like that American movie The Bodyguard? That would be so cool."

Turning to her task she registered the price, "That would be 1200 yen."

Kagome paid and left the store, "Sorry Hiei-san, Eri-chan is something else."

Hiei snorted. Taking hold of her arm he led her into a bakery, Kagome smiled, "So you've figured the surprise out have you."

Kagome walked to the front counter and asked for a cake with the inscription, "Happy anniversary, Shard Hunters"

The man looks at her confused but complies. Hiei looks at her and asks his question, "Hn"

Kagome turns around, "It's been now 3 long years since we've all joined together in our fight against Naraku"

The man came back and told her to pick up tomorrow. Kagome paid for the cake and puts the receipt in her purse. Hiei then followed her back to the temple, where the girl put the food into the frigde after writing her name on all them to make sure a certain grandfather with a sweet tooth realizes that those are hers. Youko watched his daughter scurry around the house. When he caught the scent of tears he asked Hiei about it. 'Hiei, why was my daughter crying? I can smell her tears.'

Hiei snorted from his post in the God Tree, 'Hn… all I did was talk to her.'

Youko snarled, 'about what she is already contemplating killing herself, I swear to kami if she does it you will be the next to die after that mutt.'

Hiei growled, 'That's what I spoke to her about. I told her how she was weak if she gave up and she burst into tears crying, apologizing and thanking me.'

Both Kurama and Youko breathe a sigh of relief, 'Thank you, Hiei.'

Hiei snorted, 'Don't start crying on me like your daughter.'

Kagome came back to where Youko was ignoring Souta. Laughing, she pulled Souta away, "Souta tell you what, let's give Youko-sama a break, you know how old people get."

Souta nodded "Only if you let me play with your tail."

Kagome sighed then nodded, "Sure thing, Head upstairs and I'll throw in a video game tournament in my room."

She waited till he left, "You owe me."

Youko nodded then retreated into Suichi's form. Heading upstairs, she shed her human illusion. Allowing her natural features take over. Souta quickly grabbed her tail and started to experiment with it. 'He owes me so much.'

123123 Awkward spot but it made it to nine pages long right.123123

AN. BYC is on temp hiatus till I can get over the writers block. TPS I am working on slowly but surly I need to do more research on alchemy before chapter three.

**Review response**

**Shadowmiko**- I added some Hiei/Kagome action I just don't want anything to happen to quickly.

**Sesshomaruobsessed-** You flatter me, but don't stop, I need any ego boost I can get.

**Kuramasgal-**Thank you I'm happy people love this story.

**Ryukotsusei-**Very cool sounding name sorry for the wait though I had this written on the 21st but, I was in Tampa and just came home.


	12. Revelations of old allies

Sorry, pissed I had this written all set to post when the computer decided to encrypt the story with those annoying square thing-ama-bob-bers. (I love my vocabulary)

_Hiei snorted, 'Don't start crying on me like your daughter.'_

_Kagome came back to where Youko was ignoring Souta. Laughing, she pulled Souta away, "Souta tell you what, let's give Youko-sama a break, you know how old people get."_

_Souta nodded "Only if you let me play with your tail."_

_Kagome sighed then nodded, "Sure thing, Head upstairs and I'll throw in a video game tournament in my room."_

_She waited till he left, "You owe me."_

_Youko nodded then retreated into Suichi's form. Heading upstairs, she shed her human illusion._

Souta was sitting there on her bed read to grab her tail. Kagome sighed then winced at a fierce tug to her tail. Eyes bleeding red, she snarled, "That hurts."

Souta froze, he's never seen his sister that scary and he's seen her in the morning with that green goop on hr face. Kagome's eyes shown their normal blue, "Oh, Souta, I'm sorry. I guess the tail is sensitive, so how about the game we will be playing."

Souta pulled out the game smiling at his sister, "This game is new, it's called **Hunters**, I got this game because of the character look like InuYasha. And don't think about picking him he's all mine."

At the risk ofdeath due to suffocation, she slowly breathed out. She asks the one question running through her mind, "Souta, what company made the game?"

Souta turned to his sister, "Maru Industries, why?"

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it let's just back to the game, first to win 5?"

He nodded and sighed, "Kagome, pick a character so we can start."

She nods and scans through the characters, her eyes widening, 'A female demon slayer, a monk, a school girl, a fox kit, an inu youkai, an inu hanyou, an ookami youkai,…if I didn't know better the person who made this game knew of the Shikon no Tama.'

Kagome smirks, 'Who to pick, Sango, Shippo, me, Kouga, Sesshomaru, or Miroku. Ooo, grudge match between brothers of course.'

Kagome slides the cursor under the dog demon and selects it, "Well let's start shall we."

Souta smirks, "Just wait till I cream ya."

Kagome laughed ruffling his hair, "In your dreams little brother, after all I am the Game Queen for a reason."

Souta laughed his 'evil laugh', "Prepare to be usurped, Nee-chan."

The game started, and Souta's character pulled out a large sword from his sheath, Kagome quickly pushed some random buttons and turned her character into a giant dog dripping acid from his mouth. Souta gaped, "How'd you do that?"

Kagome laughed her own evil laugh and while Souta was distracted, had her character eat his up, "I win, little brother."

Souta glared at her, "That's cheating, you distracted me."

Kagome shook her head, "Souta, Souta, Souta, in battle do you think the enemy is going to wait because you are distracted, they are going to take advantage of the situation, remember that if you want to beat people in the game."

Souta nodded stiffly focusing entirely on the game. The two go back to the character scene and this time Kagome picks the monk character. The little countdown starts signifying the start of the match. Kagome quickly pushed new buttons in her random sequence and her character pulled out some ofundas freezing Souta's character and then pushing another button had her character suck his up in a wind tunnel that was in his hand. Third round had Kagome picking the demon exterminator. Kagome smiled, 'It would be awesome if she had Kirara.'

123123123 This is how I play and why I am the family's Game Queen 123123123

Pushing more buttons she smiled as a giant cat demon appeared and her character hopped on to the back, Kagome pushed the buttons again and the two flew into the sky. Souta had his character swing his sword sending bright streaks of energy towards Kagome's character. Kagome winced as her character fell to the ground and died.

123123 I feel bad that I had Sango die but okay remember it's just a game123123

Kagome sighed and picked the ookami-youkai. "Well, Souta let's see which canine is better, the wolf or the dog."

Souta smirked, "The dog is going to kick the mangy wolf's butt."

Kagome laughed, "Let's see, mutt-face."

Kagome had her character speed around Souta's and then had the wolf punch his character, Souta had his character use his claws and ribbons of power shot towards Kagome's character. She had her character pause and then had him leap out of the way. She clicked the directional control in a circle then pushed several buttons her character formed a twister blowing his character away.

123123 Ok I'm officially sick of the word character so lets fast forward the to tie breaking round.123123

Kagome decided to finally pick the school girl and Souta picked his normal character. Kagome's character pulled out an arrow and bow. Kagome smiled but then frowned when the aiming capabilities were nearly impossible to handle. 'That is not funny I'm much better with my aim.'

Kagome fired the arrow the arrow landed right beside Souta's character, the explosive power blew his character back. Souta's character pulled out his sword but it was a small rusty thing. Kagome laughed, "Souta, the sword won't work against that character, sorry but nice try."

Kagome heaved a sigh of relief, 'Well now I know not to worry about being blown to bits by Tetsusaiga.'

Kagome had her character shout something and his character slammed to the ground, "Yay the subduing necklace still works in the game."

Souta turns to Kagome, "What are you talking about, Nee-chan? How did you know about the moves in this game?"

Kagome pausing the game, "Souta, you see these characters, they are all real in the Feudal Era, Like the monk, that's my friend Miroku. The demon slayer and demon pair are Sango-chan and Kirara, the fox kit is my kit, Shippo. There's me the school girl, InuYasha is the hanyou, Sesshomaru-sama is the inu-youkai, and Kouga-kun is the ookami-youkai. So I'm guessing the inventor of the game knew about them in the Feudal era because if you look even the costumes and attacks are the same."

Souta nodded so, I should guess the game probably follows what you've gone through…perhaps I can find out what really happens when you are away."

Kagome snorted and took the game, "Let me just take this and let you wait till I'm actually finish before you play."

Souta whined, "Give it, Kagome."

She shook her had, "The game is postponed till a future date, little brother."

Kagome stood and began to run away from Souta who was trailing her. Kurama came up the stairs to investigate the sound, "Kagome is everything alright?"

She nodded then ran behind him, using him as a shield from her brother. Souta whined, "Kagome, at least give me the game back."

She shook her head, "Not until I can see exactly what happens through out the game."

Souta sighed, "Well I guess I'll just have to get **Hunters 2: Betrayal and Allies**

Kagome froze, "Fine here, just don't play that one, promise?"

Souta nodded, took the game from her, and ran off to play it. Kurama looked at Kagome eyebrow raised, "Ah, Kurama, see there actually is a very good explanation for just what happened. Well, that game it appears was made by someone who knows of the adventures to the past that I take because that is what the game is about. I didn't want Souta to find out about InuYasha. But finding out about the sequel I know for a fact that InuYasha's choice won't be shown in that game."

Kurama nodded, "You are actually quite considerate of your brother."

She sighed, "Yeah, the kid idolizes him."

Kagome pulled the human illusion and walked downstairs with Kurama, "Kaa-san, do you need any help with dinner."

Kun-Loon looked up from the vegetables, "Actually I could use some help with the chicken."

Kagome nodded and began seasoning the chicken and putting the seasoned breasts into the pan.

123123 I think that's what it's called, it's like a large pot with low sides and two handles, you understand what I mean.123123

Covering the pan with a pot cover she let's it cook in its juices. Turning to her mother she smiled, "Kaa-san, why don't you go to the living room and relax, I can take it from here."

Kun-loon smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Kagome, but, I've just about finished, why don't you set the table, remember Souta is eating at a friend's house. He plans on playing that new game of his over there and then stay the night."

Kagome complied, "Suichi-san will you be joining us for dinner?"

Kurama shook his head, "I wish I could but, I plan on eating with my own mother then going to the office to talk to my boss."

Kagome nodded, she understood what he was saying; he wanted to inform his boss about how the Reikai Tentei were doing. Kagome turned to her mother, "Kaa-san, I was wondering if you didn't mind if I invited someone."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head, "Of course not."

Kagome then set the table. Pausing she turned towards the door, 'A Shikon jewel shard? Here?'

Kagome turned to her mom, "Kaa-san, I need to do something quickly."

Kun-Loon nodded and watched as Kagome ran out the door. Standing on the shrine ground, she quickly focused on the signal. Hiei leapt from his post, Kagome looked at him, 'Follow me, there's a shard of the sacred jewel.'

Hiei snorted, 'I'm not a pet you command.'

Kagome sighed, "You don't have to follow me, I can do this alone."

She then started along the path trailing the glow of the sacred jewel shard. Hiei snarled as he watched the girl disappear from his sight. Kagome raced down the steps to the shrine and then she felt the glow heading towards downtown. Sighing she set her mind to race after it. When she reached the building the glow was resigning in she gasped, 'Maru Industries I should have guessed.'

Entering the building she went up to the secretary, "Sumimasen, I was wondering if I could use the restroom here."

The secretary looked up from her nails, popped her gum, and waved her through. Kagome thanked the lady but she was talking on the phone. 'My goodness, security sucks.'

Kagome followed the pulse to a room where an auburn-hair man was working on a computer back to her. The glow of the shard came from him. She watched him unsure on how to retrieve it.

123123 three guess to who he is and the first two don't count. 123123

Kagome settled on the talk to him plan when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, turning her around roughly. Wincing, she felt the man's hand dig into her shoulder. "You're trespassing."

She winced and then looked at her captor, "Ko-Kouga-kun!"

Kouga drops his hand, "Kagome? What brings you here?"

She smiled, "Following the glow of a Shikon no Kakera."

The auburn-hair man turned around, "Kaa-san?"

Kagome froze, "Shippo? What are you doing here and with a Shikon no Kakera?"

Shippo laughed, "Well, I was working here on the new installment of the Hunters series. The jewel shard, well, I happened across it a few days ago and thought to hold onto it."

Shippo jumped up and threw his arms around the woman who use to carry him around in the past. Kagome 'eep'ed "Shippo, you've gotten so tall."

Shippo smirked, "Yeah, well, I've had 500 years to grow."

Kagome sighed, "That's true, so let me guess Maru Industries is run by a Taiyoukai by the name of Sesshomaru."

Shippo nodded, "Was it that obvious…hey I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru-sama will want to see you after all these years."

Kagome paled, "Wait is he still mad about the whole arm thing…oh I was wondering the fluffy thing…"

Shippo looks behind her and a cool voice causes the time traveler to jump and whirl towards the sound…"This Sesshomaru is not upset at you for what transpired in the past."

Kagome let go of the breath she was holding, "So Sesshomaru-sama, why a toy factory?"

Sesshomaru sniffed, "This Sesshomaru, prefers the business be called electronic entertainment facilitator."

Kagome blinked then blinked again, "Wait did, Sesshomaru-sama make a joke albeit not a funny one, Kouga-kun stop the presses the world is at an end."

Sesshomaru smirked, "There is much you don't know of this Sesshomaru."

Shippo silenced the group, "Oi, we can't 'kaa-san anything, she's still time-traveling, it'll screw-up history."

Kagome nodded, "I'd rather not know, and Shippo did you make **Hunters**?"

Shippo nodded unsure of where that was going. Kagome rolled up her sleeve and whacked him over the head, "My aim isn't that crappy."

Shippo rubbed the lump on his head, "That hurt, 'Kaa-san."

Kagome sighed then kissed the lump, "Sorry Shippo I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

123123She meant to gently whack his head but got a little carried away. 123123123

The chiming of a grandfather clock brought to attention the fact she had to leave before Hiei and Kurama kill her. Giving everyone a hug, even Sesshomaru, she excused herself. Clutching the jewel shard she ran back to her shrine.

123123123Fin, for now I just need to work on reviewer responses and being the bum I am MM and FFN reviewer responses are together.123123

**kogas-mate**- yeah I'm a sap at heart I need them to slowly get to know each other, Kagome is getting over heartbreak and Hiei is new to the game of love.

**AnimeholicsInc**-well, since you asked so nicely, why not, I mean Kurama can't be it because wedon't need the Electra complex, yusuke has keiko, Kuwabara much to Hiei's dismay has Yukina and Miroku has Sango and Sesshie and her won't mesh so yes it will be a HK

**Sesshomaruobsessed**- HeeHeeHee, hey look at that you are the only one with a capital start of my response, the musical sounds well, pardon the pun wicked…I'm going to see if I can stick those lyrics in a chapter, look for it.

**Kagome259**-thank you

**Shadowmiko**- I aim to please, look for more in the future.

**Sexysk8rchick**- like the name, and update come as soon as I think up what's next.

**Inus-gurl93**-** : D**

**Gothmiko**- thanks for the compliment

**MM**

Yuni- as my only mm reviewer I thought to reward you with a large font. Cool, ne. here's the chapter you wanted


	13. Revelation of truths

It's too cliché I won't say

I don't own InuYasha

**Inspirational thought of the chapter: Now I know why the caged birds sing, it's to irritate the hell out of their owners**

_Well this is a very short chapter I thought it would be funny_.

Shadowmiko-I know what you mean I didn't like it much either, I have no clue what I was thinking. sigh Mom took away my inspiration, my music.

_The chiming of a grandfather clock brought to attention the fact she had to leave before Hiei and Kurama kill her. Giving everyone a hug, even Sesshomaru, she excused herself. Clutching the jewel shard she ran back to her shrine._

Kagome stopped at the shrine steps, 'Damn I should have asked him, and then Sango-chan and I can finally settle our bet.'

Hiei appeared in front of her, "Onna, the ningen is looking for you."

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand, "Dinnertime, and please don't kill Ji-chan."

Hiei 'hn'ed' which Kagome took as a 'fine'. Kagome walked in leading the youkai behind her, not noting the twinge of pink on his cheeks.

Kun-Loon smiled at her daughter and the person she was with. "Kaa-san, this is Hiei."

She bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hiei-san. Please come into the living room and make yourself comfortable."

Hiei entered the living room leaving Kagome behind, "Well, he's no InuYasha, but he is cute, Kagome."

Hiei smirked, he could smell the fact that Kagome was flustered, "MOM!"

Kagome heard a child's voice coming downstairs, "Wait, what happened between you and Inu-nii-san? You were being a jerk weren't you? You always lose your temper and that's why he isn't here."

Kagome stood there silently taking the abuse her brother could dish out. But a startled whimper brought her out of her thoughts; Hiei had Souta against the wall his katana pressed against the boy's neck. "HIEI! What are you doing!"

Hiei gave a small snarl, "Ningen, don't speak of what you don't know. This hanyou you idolize is unworthy, first for mating a dead corpse then for trying to kill Kagome so the clay pot can come to life."

Kagome gaped, 'Hiei why'd you tell him, I'd rather he hate me then to crush his youthful idealism.'

Hiei dropped the stunned boy, "Onna, you may have wanted to spare the boy the fact that InuYasha tried to kill you but, delaying the fact is bound to make the news worse,"

Kagome blinked, as Hiei continued, 'Besides that I could not stand him associating you with the hanyou. You may not care but I won't see him run your name down like that.'

Kagome smiled softly, "Thank you but now…"

Kun-Loon entered the conversation, "Kagome what's this about, I thought you and InuYasha were friends after he chose that other woman. Why would he want to hurt you?"

123123123 random thought you know those "Buckle your safety belts" signs airplanes have when you ascend and descend do they actually check if you have it on? Will they go "Young Lady/man we can't take off or land until you buckle up."? Sorry randomness123123123123

Kagome sighed then smiled, "Why don't we go and eat, now and talk later?" 'Preferably never.'

Kun-Loon snapped out of her thoughts, "Of course, how rude of me, please Hiei-san sit down and enjoy the meal with us."

Hiei sat down his gaze focused at the women who were currently wrestling ofundas from the elder Higurashi. Ji-chan sat down at the table in a huff muttering about how the shrine was becoming over run by demons. Souta eased slowly out of the door keeping an eye on Hiei as he ran off to his friend's home. Kagome watched warily as Kun-Loon began to eat slowly, she knew her mother was going to say something she just wasn't sure when. They all began to eat in silence save for the mutterings of an annoyed priest. The dinner quickly passed and Kagome walked Hiei to the door, "Good night, Hiei, sweet dreams."

Hiei snorted, "Onna, I have no use for such sentiments."

Kagome smiled, "Of course the great Hiei doesn't need any sentiments. I bet you secretly eat ice cream while watching romantic comedies."

123123 Everyone watch InuYasha JULY 2nd to see InuYasha cry! 123123123

Hiei decided to not dignify that with a response and quickly vanished, leaving Kagome to sigh and walk back in. Kagome climbed upstairs after closing the door with a soft click. She entered the bathroom and began to bathe, dropping her disguise so that she could wash her tail. Wrapping herself in a towel, she entered her room locking the door and unaware to the open window she dropped her towel and began to dress.

Hiei nearly fell out of the God Tree he was residing in, when he saw Kagome nude form walk across the room. He watched her pull on a pair of underwear and pajama top. Then sitting on the bed she took to the task of towel drying her tail. After that was done she stood slowly stretching her body out she walked back to her dresser to finish dressing.

123123For those who want to know why she didn't fully dress before drying tail, simple she didn't want to sleep with wet pants. 123123123

Kagome then began to braid her hair letting out a small 'eep' when she came face-to-face with Hiei. Hiei not saying anything walked behind her and began to braid her hair. When he finished Kagome turned to him. "Thanks, Hiei. So why did you come? I'd figure with the challenge to your masculinity you would have gone away…Sorry about that I didn't mean to tease you."

Hiei wasn't listening to her words, but was watching the way her naturally red lips moved to form each sound. Before he knew it his control slipped allow for the normally stoic youkai to lean his head forward and silence her with his own lips. Kagome's eyes widened then as the kiss progressed, lazily closed. Pulling away, Hiei left not looking at the stunned youkai on the bed but instead focusing on the taste of her lips, he smirked 'tasted like strawberries'

Kagome sat on her bed her mind whirling a million miles per hour, 'Hiei kissed me and I liked it. Why don't I feel guilty? I mean I had basically loved InuYasha for the past year. Damn, now I won't be able go to sleep now with this plaguing my mind, damn kitsune curiosity. Oh well, I at least have to return the favor.'

Hiei withdrew from the miko's mind smirking at the last thought before he left to watch over his sister while she slept.

Morning

Kagome got up having been denied sleep at the moment. She stood and walked to the bathroom to bathe and change. Smiling softly she looked at her self in the full length mirror taking in her appearance in a hunter green top and black pants. Nodding that it would work she ran downstairs only to freeze mid-step when she heard Suichi's voice with some girls. Quickly throwing on her human disguise she entered the living room where they were sitting. Kagome watched the girls interact, the blue-haired one was awfully perky and the brunette seemed interested in trying to pry information out of the other two. "Hello, Suichi and who are these two, I recall meeting you (Botan) but I never got a name."

Keiko and Botan both introduced themselves. Then Keiko asked me "Have you seen a boy with gelled black hair and wears a green uniform goes by the name of Yusuke Urameshi."

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully while sneaking a quick glance to Kurama to see what he wanted her to say. He motioned no and before I could say anything Botan spoke, "Keiko, the mission Yusuke's on is too dangerous for you to be there. They are after a very bad demon and he isn't above using others as bait."

Keiko sighed defeated, "Botan, I just worry about the jerk."

Botan nodded then added with a chirp, "When I see him, I'll let him know you miss him."

Kagome backed away from the perky woman, mentally shuddering, 'Lady Death shouldn't be perky or wear pink, it's just wrong, especially this early in the morning.'

Keiko then turned her attentions on the miko, "So, how did you come to meet Kura--Suichi?"

Kagome looked to the man before deciding whither or not to embarrass him, after all he did owe her so embarrassment would do. "Simple he's my dad."

Botan's jaw dropped, Keiko started choking on her drink, while the male in question turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair. Kagome started patting Keiko's back trying to help the girl clear her airway. Kurama shook her head, "You just had to say that, didn't you."

Kagome's eyes gleamed as she smirked, "The reaction was worth it 'Oh red-faced one' besides embarrassment is ample payment for rescuing you from Souta."

Kurama sighed, "Now, they will think that I was promiscuous."

Kagome shook her head, "They will naturally think that the fact that I am a year older then your human body that I am therefore child to the kitsune you were for the past 300 years."

Kurama sighed while Youko laughed, 'Quiet bright, for this early in the morning.'

Kagome laughed at Kurama's expression then stood up and headed for the kitchen, "I apologize for seeming rude but, I have certain matters to attend to. Feel free to stay here and make use of the kitchen, Suichi you wish to assist me?"

Kurama looked at her happy to see that she felt better. Standing up, he followed the girl who was heading towards the storage shed. Kurama watched with concealed amusement as she discovered a spider and backed away, "GO AWAY! SHOO! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU! Oh who am I kidding, DIE SPIDER DIE!"

Kurama gave into his urge to laugh as she began brutally smashing it with her shoe. Then nervously walking in as if the spider had allies that would avenge its death, Kagome grabbed the cooler and ran off. Youko decided to comment, 'So Sumomo was right, Kagome did turn out to be a fighter.'

Kurama nodded, "Apparently so, but a compassionate one save for any poor spiders that happen to cross her path."

Hiei arrieved at this time with a white cake box in hand. Kagome say this and smiled, "So Hiei-kun, you picked up the cake? Thank you so much, how can I repay you?"

Hiei smirked, "A repeat of last night would do."

Kagome's face flushed as she heard Kurama try to cool his temper. Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I do have to repay the favor.'

Botan and Keiko, had appeared at the door the same time Hiei appeared on the shrine, looked at the girl in surprise and Botan had her catty expression further weirding out Kagome, "I see Hiei's taken a personal interest in this assignment."

_Well that's it for this mini chapter the next chapter will start with Kagome about to cross through the well with Hiei and Kurama._

**FluffyGurl3249-**You did use please, so hears a small filler to tide ya till the next chapter

**Mischeivious Skyla-** Thank you for the awesome review ;-)

**Shadow miko-** yeah as I said before I agree inspiration hit a small rut but now the action will start again and I added the fluff for you

**Kogas-mate**- Yeah can't have the main characters fall for her too fast but fluff is sure to come. Actually Kagome isn't a weak character she just cant aim ;-P

**Gothmiko**- thanks I just thought since he is a child at heart even grown up he should make a game out of it.

**Kc-**Thank you for the compliment

**Sexi3-Kagome69ner- **Eek, Naraku laugh. Thank you it's bound to get better what with the final showdown and all coming up…oops did I let something slip.

**Sexysk8rchick- **Yep update here and next one coming relatively soon.

**Kagome259- **thank you for loving my story.


	14. Discovery of future happenings

_Hiei arrived at this time with a white cake box in hand. Kagome say this and smiled, "So Hiei-kun, you picked up the cake? Thank you so much, how can I repay you?"_

_Hiei smirked, "A repeat of last night would do."_

_Kagome's face flushed as she heard Kurama try to cool his temper. Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I do have to repay the favor.'_

_Botan and Keiko, had appeared at the door the same time Hiei appeared on the shrine, looked at the girl in surprise and Botan had her catty expression further weirding out Kagome, "I see Hiei's taken a **personal** interest in this assignment."_

Hiei snorted, "Nothing happened, you should ask about the scent of an unknown youkai I caught on her yesterday."

Kagome gaped at him, eyes flashing he snitched on her, but she reasoned she didn't do anything either. Kurama turned to her, golden-eyed telling her who was in charge… "KAGOME, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT AN UNKNOWN YOUKAI, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO FOOLISH… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU WEREN'T THINKING THAT'S WHAT! WHAT IF…"

123123123123Never ever answer parents in rant mode they see it as insubordination123123123123

He quieted when the appearance of a brown haired boy came into view. Kagome sighed, 'Never thought I'd be thankful for Hojo's interruption. Hiei, I know your listening, I'll get you back, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but when you least expect it, your hair and gravity will become reacquainted.'

Hojo came up to the two pushing his bike, "Higurashi-san…is this a bad time? Oh aren't you Suichi Minamino , you must be here to tutor Higurashi because she always misses class…I'll leave you guys alone and Minamino-san, go easy on her she hasn't been feeling well and isn't under the correct frame of mind to take such a harsh scolding…Higurashi I'll see you at school."

Kagome and the others gaped at the boy rode away whistling. Kurama eyes turned their normal green, "I believe that we should finish the conversation elsewhere."

Kagome nodded then grumbled that conversations involved dialogue this was just a lecture.

Grabbing the cooler and looking at the others she headed for the well, noticing the others were following behind. Sighing she made another mental reminder to see him when she came back to ask the all important life-altering question. Knowing Hiei was eavesdropping, she smirked and thought of the giddy girl stuff, so he can't figure out the question, she thought of weddings and the gown the bridesmaids, and the generic groom.

Hiei narrowed his eyes but leapt into the well with Kagome followed by Botan, Keiko, and Kurama. Kagome landed and pulled herself out of the well watching silently as the others climbed out. Silently handing the cooler to Botan she told them to go to the village and wait for Kurama and herself to join them later.

Hiei vanished from sight while Keiko and Botan followed in his general direction, "Oh, and Botan watch out for Miroku."

Botan nodded and dropped out of view. Turning her attention to her father she sat down waiting for him to continue his tirade. Kurama felt Youko rise up and he let him take over, "Kagome, I'm asking you to not talk to strange youkai especially considering what you are and the fact you have a Shikon no Kakera."

Kagome looked up at him a smile on her face, "Well of course I won't do that, I know the group of demons I was with. There was Shippo, who looks so cute all grown up, and Kouga was there and lastly was another demon I know from this time period that apparently I become friends with."

Youko sighed, 'When did I, the greatest thief, turn into my parents?'

Kagome brushed herself off, "See, No strange youkai, just demons from this time period who've survived to modern times. So I've known them for 500 years; not exactly strangers."

Youko chuckled, then led her to the village, making it to see Botan use her oar on Miroku. Kuwabara and Yusuke winced having been on the receiving end of that piece of wood several times. Keiko had just arrived and Kagome quickly hid her behind her back, whispering to the girl she mentioned that it would be a great surprise for the group to see her. Kagome smirked and walked towards the group, "Ohayo, everyone, so what happened while I was gone…"

She didn't get to finish her thought when Shippo jumped on her, "Kaa-san, I missed you!"

Kagome smiled and hugged the kit tightly to herself, "Oh I missed you too, guess who I saw back in my time."

Shippo took a big whiff for any lingering trace of the person, "All I smell is myself and Kouga."

Kagome smiled, "Correct two out of three, and let me give you a hint, Shippo-chan, he hangs out with an imp…"

Shippo looked at her wide-eyed, "Sesshomaru? You saw Sesshomaru and you're still alive?"

Kagome laughed, "Jeez, Shippo, have faith in me."

Kouga came up to the group of three, "Hey Kagome, nice to see that you're back."

Kagome smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Kouga-kun."

Kagome added, "Keiko, why don't you ask Yusuke why is he skipping school?"

Keiko nodded she knew what to do. Kagome sat down on the grass to watch the fireworks. Kouga joined her and watched as Keiko spoke, "YUSUKE! WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL, YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SKIPPING!"

Kouga looked at Kagome who was trying to hold in her laughter at the fact Yusuke jumped a good three feet into the air and was now trying to explain himself to Keiko. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, IT'S DANGEROUS."

Kouga whispered to Kagome, "Why is she upset if he skips?"

Kagome smiled down at the pair, "The type of skipping she is talking about is when one shirks their responsibilities and in that case it's school, which is a place where all students are required to go until middle school then they have to take a test called an entrance exam to see if they can make it into high school."

Kouga nodded slowly, "So, this school-thing is important?"

Kagome gave a quick nod, and turned to the pair who were now kissing, "It helps you survive in my time."

Kouga attempted to ask another question but, Kurama blocked the view of the two ningens they had been watching, "Kagome, Youko wishes to speak with you."

Kagome stood up, muffling the groan at the prospect of another lecture, "Sorry, Kouga-kun, I'll speak to you later."

Kouga watched her go; staring at the sky wistfully he laid back and closed his eyes. 'How can I make Kagome see that she is in fact my woman…she seems to believe that we are nothing but friends.' Then he started to imagine Kagome in her demon form naked and withering underneath him…then he started to imagine her round with his pups, looking at him lovingly. He snapped out of his reverie when the butt of a sword came crashing down on his head. Kouga jumped up to see Hiei standing there coolly watching him. Growling at the forbidden one, he readied himself for a fight. Hiei watched unimpressed at the display.

With Kagome

Kagome sat on the well lip, watching Kurama as her father took over, "So Kagome what did happen last night with you and Hiei?"

Kagome flushed, "Nothing happened; after I dressed he came in and braided my hair then a quick kiss good night, so as you see nothing happened."

Youko growled, "Nothing, huh, a kiss doesn't sound like nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes and felt a familiar pulse rush through her body, "Can we stop this conversation, I sense jewel shards at least 3…"

Youko stood and pulled out his traditional weapon, Kagome rushed in the direction of the pulse leaving Youko there. Catching the scent of human blood she ran faster her demonic aura rising. Sliding in front of a small bleeding girl she used ice to block the demon bear's attack. Concentrating on the youkai she pin pointed the location of the shards. Forcing the demon back she shot a large ice shard. The shard of ice glowed pink with her miko energy and purified the youkai leaving solely the shards of the Shikon no tama. Kagome quickly picked up the shards then turned her attention to the little girl, her eyes widened, 'Aw crap, this is the girl who travels with Sesshomaru, hope he doesn't think I hurt her.'

Kagome smiled, "Hi, my name's Kagome, and I'm here to help you."

The girl nodded still holding onto her arm, "My name's Rin, can you help me find Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome nodded, "But let's clean up that cut on your arm, okay?"

Picking up the smaller girl she led her to a near by hot spring.

123123123what'd I tell you… conveniently placed.1231231231231231

Gently washing off the blood she located herbs and using her claws shredded them into a paste then covered the wound with the gunk. Tearing at the bottom of her shirt exposing her stomach she created bandages to help stave off infections. Patting the girl on the arm and pulling out a small chocolate kiss, she dusted herself off, "There that should do until you find a healer, so Rin what now?"

Rin stood up, eating the candy, "I want to find Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama."

Kagome took the girl hand, "Where did you last see them?"

Rin started rambling about how, Sesshomaru left Ah-Un, Jaken and herself to handle some business and that he was suppose to return today and that Jaken had gotten left her when she went picking flowers and that was when the youkai attacked.

Kagome took the girl's hand and tried to discreetly sniff the air for the scent of the taiyoukai, she caught the scent of her father who was rapidly approaching. Stopping the girl she told Rin to wait, because her father is coming. Rin nodded and started to run around in circles to amuse her self. Kagome hid a chuckle but her eyes were dancing in amusement. Youko arrived taking a glance at the girl, "Kagome, who's the girl?"

A cool voice interrupted, "Rin."

Rin ran towards the voice as Sesshomaru stepped into view. Rin started to explain who she had gotten lost and then attacked by a bear youkai and that 'Kagome-nee-chan' saved her and took care of the cut on her arm and then 'Kagome-nee-chan's otou-san' showed up and here they are. Sesshomaru took in this information, processed it and then looked at Rin's rescuer, "InuYasha's wench, where is that half brother of mine?"

Kagome growled, "Sesshomaru-sama, I am not InuYasha's wench, that role is occupied by Kikyou and he has left our group to be with his un-dead mate."

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, "It appears the half breed is more idiotic then I thought, I thank you, Kagome for caring for my ward until I manage to return."

Kagome gave a small bow, "It was my pleasure, Sesshomaru-sama."

Then she watched him glide away with Rin in tow. She let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that was stressful, that youkai was the 'unknown youkai' I ran into yesterday. Oh and remind me when in the present, where he is more mellowed out to ask him a question?"

Youko looked at her suspiciously, "What question?"

Kagome laughed, "It has to do with a bet Sango and I have, I say the fuzzy thing on his shoulder is a tail she believes it to be a pelt…loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a week."

Youko raised one eyebrow, "That's interesting, and here Hiei thought it had to do with mating?"

Kagome smirked, "Yeah, he was reading my thoughts so I decided to throw him a loop."

Walking back, they took in the sight of Kouga and Hiei fighting. Kagome walked towards them mindful of any attacks, "Um…guys why are you guys fighting this time?"

They stopped and looked at her a faint blush covered both of their cheeks. Kagome raised an eyebrow then crossed her arms realizing that she was touching bare skin. She flushed then walked away towards Sango to see if her bag had a clean top. After knocking the houshi unconscious she handed her the bag. Kagome took it and hid behind some bushes and pulled on the white top from her school uniform. Coming out of the clearance she smiled, "Hey don't you guys want to see my surprise?"

Shippo jumped up and started to run towards Kagome, but was stopped when Keiko caught him, "Hey who's this little guy?"

Shippo looked at the girl, "I'm Shippo and I'm not little!"

Kagome ran up to Sango, "Sango, you'll never believe who I saw in my time yesterday!"

Sango's eyes sparkled, "Who, did you see, Kagome?"

Ticking on her fingers she counted off, "Well, I saw an adult Shippo, I ran into Kouga and then Sesshomaru found me…I just ran into him again here."

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder after escaping Keiko, "How did I look like?"

Kagome ruffled his hair, "You hair was longer and darker, you were about Kouga's height and you just looked so cute. I was surprised to see you there working for Sesshomaru."

Shippo snorted, "Why would I help him?"

Kagome laughed, "In my time he's in the gaming industry, he makes games for children and you actually made a very popular series of games under his business."

123123123 ONE MORE WEEK TILL 'INUYASHA SHEDS TEARS FOR THE FIRST TIME'! (on cartoon network at midnight) 123123123

Sango smiled then on an unwelcome intrusion to her personal space brought the Hiraikotsu on the monk's head. The last words the monk spoke before losing consciousness were, "But…bug."

Keiko watched the display and whispered to Kagome, "Do those two have feelings for one another?"

Kagome 'eep'ed' when the large boomerang was brought towards her, "Yes Ka-go-me, what is your answer."

Kagome did the only safe thing to do at the moment, she claimed neutrality on the basis of not wanting to die just yet.

Sango smirked and put the boomerang away, "That's what I thought."

Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously, "So, now is it okay for the treat I brought to be brought out?"

They nod and the group all joined on the grassy clearing. Taking the cooler she opened it and pulled out the drinks and ice cream looking around she managed to find the cake box, "Now guys this is ice cream and in the box is cake, and the drinks are called soda."

Yusuke started to laugh and looked around, "Hey do you have a camera?"

Kagome looked at him confused, "Why do you need one?"

Keiko smacked the spirit detective, "You better not make fun of Hiei."

Kagome looked at the demon in question, "What's wrong with Hiei?"

Yusuke snorted and kept quiet, but Kuwabara answered, "Hiei gets drunk off of sweet snow."

Kagome smiled, "Well to each their own, right, Kazuma…………so, Hiei, do you want some?"

Hiei nodded stiffly, and Kagome handed him a cup and the ice cream scoop. Okay Hiei-kun, can you serve people, while I cut the cake."

Kagome started to cut the cake and hand the slices around, "Okay just try it and if you don't like it, "I'll take it back and Ji-chan can have it, he's been eyeing the sweets in the house."

Sango smiled and tasted the cake, "This is good, Kagome-chan"

Kagome watched as the group ate the cake and ice cream. Hiei face was slightly red as he continued to eat the vanilla ice cream. Kagome was slowly eating her strawberry ice cream when Shippo jumped on her lap, "Okaa-san, can I try some of your ice cream?"

Kagome smiled and handed him the ice cream, "Just a little, Shippo."

Shippo took a lick of the strawberry getting most of the frozen treat on his face. Kagome smiled and pulled out the torn green top, ready to clean the kit's face when she felt arms encircle her waist and pull her into the camouflage of the tree's branches. Kagome took in the scent she could smell fire, mints, and the smell of oceans, 'Hiei?'

The demon in question pressed his nose into Kagome's hair taking in her scent, 'You smell nice, Kagome.'

Kagome flushed, "Hiei…what are you doing?"

Hiei face had moved from her hair to her shoulder taking in the scent that is Kagome. Pressing his lips to her neck he took a taste of the girl in his arms. Kagome 'eep'ed' when his tongue began licking her pulse point. Kouga and the others were looking up in the tree trying to hear what's going on with those with sensitive hearing relaying to the others. Miroku had his lecherous grin, "It appears that our youkai friend has very untoward thoughts for our Kagome…makes me wonder what could have unraveled last night because I noticed he was not here…"

Miroku couldn't continue because he was suddenly dodging ice-balls, and a voice from the tree came down, "Miroku-sama, nothing is happening, Hiei has fallen asleep."

Miroku smiled, "Kagome-sama, dare I say you sound disappointed."

Kagome snorted, "Miroku-sama, I believe you've got the pervert out of the group confused with me."

Kagome smiled when she heard the thump of someone met the wrong side of a large blunt object. Botan's voice rang through the clearing, "Hentai no baka, Hiei's actually showing emotions, Kagome's good for him."

Kagome flushed, "Oi, I'm still up here with a drooling youkai, hey did you know he talks in his sle… ow, he's squishing me… death grip…Hiei, wake up, I'm not your teddy bear."

Hiei snorted and clung tighter and Kagome sighed, "Great…just peachy."

Yusuke laughed, "Well, Kagome, aren't Kitsunes lustful creatures that are attracted to anything beautiful?"

Kagome snarled and threw an ice ball at him, "I can control my libido very well, thank you very much."

Yusuke moaned as he rubbed the lump on his head, "Jeez, Kagome, that really hurts."

Kagome smiled from her spot, then twisted around to get comfortable, closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep. Sango looked up at the pair and smiled, Kagome was curled in Hiei's arms her head resting on the crook of his neck and Hiei's head resting on hers. Kagome's disguise dropped and her tail was unfurled, hanging off the branch. Keiko looked at the fuzzy appendage and curiosity overruled common sense, she tugged on the tail throwing Kagome off balance causing her to fall out of the tree and Hiei's grip pulled him out of the tree as well. Kagome groaned from the ground, Hiei woke up due to the noise, finding his face inches from Kagome's.

Kagome interrupted his train of thoughts, "Hiei, do mind getting off of me so I can stand up?"

Hiei smirked and kissed her, "And if I don't want to?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Well, then I would have to do this."

She tossed him off of her. Sitting up she popped her bones back into place, brushing herself off she stood up. Keiko came up apologizing, Kagome waved her away, "Don't worry, Keiko-san, sleep is highly overrated…Sango-chan?"

Sango nodded, "Botan and Keiko, do you wish to join us at the hot-springs?"

Miroku sat up, and Youko stood in front of him, "You will not be joining them, houshi."

Miroku looked affronted, "Do you really think so lowly of me?"

Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and the girls followed her towards the hot springs. Upon arriving Kagome undressed and slowly unwound the bandages, the stab wound to her stomach was covered over with pale pink skin as were the multiple injuries on her shoulder. Sliding in she scrubbed her sore body. Sango and the others also climbed in, Botan looked at the kitsune with a catty expression on her face, "So Kagome how do you feel about the Spirit detectives."

Kagome smiled, "You know, Suichi asked the very same question yesterday, and my answer is the same as it was yesterday."

Sango nodded, "Kagome, how'd it go with your brother yesterday?"

Kagome sunk in not answering, Sango winced, "That bad?"

Kagome sat up, "The whole demon thing was cool, but when he found out about InuYasha he basically threw a fit but, Hiei stopped him…so basically Souta blames me."

Sango hugged the girl, "You brother was fond of InuYasha, was he not?"

Kagome nodded, Keiko and Botan looked at one another, "Who's InuYasha?"

Sango growled, but Kagome stopped her, "InuYasha is an inu-hanyou we know, he use to travel with us but, he left us to go with Kikyou."

Sango gaped at the girl, "Kagome, don't you forget to include that he wants to kill you and use your soul to bring back Kikyou from the dead."

Kagome sighed, and turned an ear to Keiko and Botan who were talking in hushed tones, "Girls, you do know my ears are for more then decoration and that I can hear you just fine."

They flush, "Well, I think Hiei's good for you, he'll protect you."

Kagome sighed again, "Well, after this I'll take you guys home, it's dangerous here and I have several questions to ask of certain youkai in our time."

Sango noticed the change in topic and decided to ask about last night, "You say Hiei stopped him, how?"

Kagome sighed, "He stuck his katana at the poor boy's neck telling him the truth, Souta had just thought me and InuYasha got into one of our many fights."

Sango gave the younger girl's hand a squeeze, "So how'd the rosary come off of him I thought only you could take it off."

Kagome started to scrub her tail getting the dirt and grass blades off of it, "Simple, Kikyou made the necklace so; of course she could take it off. If I had made it only I could take it off."

Sango nodded pausing when she sensed a demonic aura. Kagome took a sniff, eyes widened at the smell of dog mixed in with ashes and graveyard soil, she told them to get out and dressed now. They followed her orders and Kagome told the two other girls from the future to head back to the group. Sango looked at her, "Who is it?"

Kagome's grim expression told her everything, "InuYasha, why are you peeping at us?"

InuYasha came into the clearing, "Bitch, you belong to me."

Kagome buried him in a mountain of snow, "InuYasha, I know all those 'sits' did not knock loose your since of smell, I am a vixen and I AM NOT YOURS, I'M NOT KIKYOU!"

InuYasha climbed out, pissed, "Shut up, Ka-go-me. I wanted to ask you something."

Kagome looked at Sango who lowered her weapon, "Go ahead."

InuYasha growled, "Why the hell does the well not work for me."

Kagome smirked, "You lost the right to travel in the well the moment your connection to me was broken, now go; you wouldn't want to keep your mate waiting."

Kagome shuddered at the thought of bedding a corpse. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga, at the insult to his mate, dismayed to see that it wouldn't transform. Sheathing it, he cracked his knuckles, Kagome's hands started to glow a pink color with her miko energies in response to the perceived threat. Sango shifted the Hiraikotsu to a defensive position. InuYasha struck using his Sankontessou attack (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer) Kagome used her ice to create a barrier against the ribbons of yellow youki. Sango threw the boomerang at the hanyou who managed to dodge it and retreat just as the others were coming. Kagome dropped the ice shield and sat down tail tightly curled around her waist to prevent it from getting dirty, "Well, that was fun."

Sango looked at her eyebrow raised, "You're joking, right?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Not only that my hypothesis was proven, the Tetsusaiga will only work for InuYasha if he is protecting me."

Sango frowned, "Then how will we break Naraku's barrier without it?"

Kagome shrugged then she stood up to face the group of guys, "A little late, guys."

Kouga came up to her, "Did, mutt-face hurt you?"

Kagome snorted, "No, but he wanted to know why the well wouldn't work."

The group from the future froze, "What do you means the well doesn't work? How are we to go back?"

Kagome shook her head, "Of course the well works just not for InuYasha…he's having a bad week, first, no more ramen and then, Tetsusaiga doesn't work anymore."

Turning to the girls from her era, Kagome sighed, "I'd better get you guys back, its too dangerous here."

They nodded and Keiko gave Yusuke a quick kiss before being led away to the well. Kagome paused at the lip of the well, "Don't worry, Keiko, I won't let anything happen to Yusuke."

Keiko smiled softly, "Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome grabbed hold of the two, throwing on her human disguise she jumped in. Climbing out, led them out, and pausing when she saw the adult Shippo standing there, "Shippo? What is it?"

Shippo threw his arms around her taking in her scent, "I've just miss you, Kagome."

Waving goodbye to the girls she led him inside and to her room. Kagome locked the door and turned to him, "Okay, Shippo, now talk…you act like I died."

Shippo looked at her horrified, "How'd you know?"

Kagome paled and sat on her bed, "Easy, you just confirmed it…so really Shippo there's no reason not to tell me what happened because after all no one can change history."

Shippo sat on the ground in front of her head down trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his face, he stiffened when he felt Kagome gently embrace him allowing his head to lie on her lap. He started, "Well, seeing as you brought those girls back, it means that in a weeks time the gang will battle Naraku, we defeat him thanks to your demonic ice that apparently absorbs jaki (the stuff that powers youki which give demons their energy aka life force for demons). You were stabbed through by a tentacle allowing for you access to Naraku's skin to apply the ice. The ice weakened it enough allowing for the others to destroy him. You put together the Shikon no Tama and that was when Kikyou made her appearance, I guess the entire battle with Naraku drained you of all your youki and miko energies. But Kikyou shot you with her hama no ya (purification arrows) and you let out a scream and you were surrounded by a bright light and we couldn't see what happened but then it cleared away and we could see your blood and some ashes."

Kagome sighed, "Will you tell my family here, after it happens?"

Shippo nodded and allowed himself to be rocked by the only mother-figure he knew.

123123123 I'm going to say his mother died in the birthing process 123123123123

Kagome hummed to him trying to comfort him while her mind was racing, 'Die, well at least I know that Naraku was taken down. Poor Shippo he must have felt so guilty.'

Kagome sat down, "Shippo, you must know that this isn't your fault, nor is it Kikyou, she must have felt desperate to attack while I was wounded."

Shippo looked at her wide eyed, "You knew… that was the last thing you told me, that it wasn't my fault."

Kagome smiled sadly, "The irony of the time-travel paradox, you can't change anything and if you could it was already done."

Standing up she stretched, "Well, I have the past to save, so what happens after I die? Do Miroku and Sango get together?"

Shippo smiled and nodded, "Yes and they have lots of children, Yusuke happens to be one of their descendents. And the group from the future went back after we interned your ashes."

Kagome snorted, "Figured, he's related; perverted and ridiculously strong, the mix between Sango and Miroku. So I guess this is goodbye, please don't forget to be here in seven days."

Helping Shippo up, she walked back to the well, clearing her thoughts and smiling at Shippo she jumped in. Climbing out, she saw Shippo sitting on the ledge waiting for her. Smiling softly, she let him lead the way back to the group.

Kagome looked at the taijiya and the houshi and smiled, thinking about the fact they finally get together. They all look at the miko suspicious, she was smiling but her eyes shone with a sadness that not even the smile could fully hide. Sango decided to speak, "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at the demon exterminator, "Nothing, I'm just hoping that we are prepared for Naraku?"

Yusuke snorted, "All you need is me; I could beat this Naraku character with a hand tied behind my back."

Kouga snorted, "As if, we need some puny ningen to defeat Naraku."

Sango sat beside her, "Well this is familiar."

Kagome nodded, "Especially considering Yusuke is a hanyou."

Sango looked at her wide eyed, "That's an interesting coincidence, so what's really troubling you?"

Kagome sighed and placed her head on her knees, "I just talked to Shippo on the other side of the well about our final battle with Naraku…"

Sango gasped, "Does someone die?"

Kagome shook her head, "Naraku doesn't kill anyone, it's just when its all over I won't get to see you guys again…I won't get to see you and Miroku marry and have kids and I won't get to see Shippo grow up. Did you know Yusuke is one of your descendants…I can see the resemblance…the chocolate eyes that look like a certain demon slayer I know and his black hair like a certain pervert we all know and love."

Sango flushed, "KA-GO-ME-CHAN!"

Kagome looked at her innocently, "Why, Sango-chan, no need to scream I'm right here."

Sango glared at her and got ready to lunge when Miroku showed up, "What are you ladies talking about?"

Kagome smiled and looked at Sango, "Why Miroku-sama, we were talking about…ACK"

Sango muffled the demon, "Houshi-sama, we were talking about Naraku."

Miroku's eyes sparkled mischievously, "Really and that is why you stopped Kagome-sama from speaking?"

Sango let her go and sent a glare at the girl. Kagome gestured him to sit by her, "Actually, I was speaking to Shippo on my side of the well and he told me what will happen in the battle with Naraku and all I have to say is…OW! Sango-chan, that hurts!"

Sango wielded the Hiraikotsu bringing it back down on her head, "Kagome-chan you will not give him any ideas?"

Kagome rubbed the lump on her head, "Why Sango-chan, whatever do you mean, I was simply going to tell him that Yusuke turns out to be one of his descendents, I'm troubled that you think so lowly of me."

Miroku nodded, "I understand how you feel, Kagome-sama, it is dreadful how she can think so lowly of us."

Kagome laughed and turned her attention to the fighting pair. Watching them she broke the relative silence between the three, "Thanks I needed a good laugh. I wonder should we start training?"

Sango nodded, "The final battle is soon, right?"

Kagome grimaced, "Yea, we have one week before our date with destiny."

Sango tightened her grip on her main weapon, "What are we waiting for?"

Kagome stood up and suddenly had to dodge the Hiraikotsu, Sango caught it and calling Kirara started to fly towards the girl. Kagome had an eerie flashback to the game, she managed to dodge the next blow of the boomerang and leaping onto Kirara's back she pointed her claws at the stunned demon exterminator's neck, "Now Sango, that wasn't much fun."

Miroku was watching the battle amused and secretly hoping for the two to fall into a mud-pit. Hiei allowed him join the realm of unconscious so that he may fantasize some more. Kouga and the others were watching the girls battle it out, Kirara having successfully thrown Kagome off her back and Sango leapt off the neko youkai, katana in hand. Kuwabara broke the guys' silence, "Why are they fighting? I thought they were friends? Shouldn't we stop them?"

Kagome sent a mental plea to Hiei, to shut the guy up. Hiei complied, "Baka, they're training.'

Kuwabara nodded mutely then realized the insult, "Shut up midget, I was just asking a question."

Dancing away from the demon exterminator, Kagome leapt onto Sango's boomerang which was going for her head, balancing on it she ran along it and dodging the thrust of the katana she froze the slayers hands together. Smirking, she looked at Sango, "How are you going to get out of this one Sango-chan?"

Sango grunted and brought the Hiraikotsu onto the girl's head, which Kagome ducked, wincing as her ear was smashed by the weapon. Pressing the wounded appendage against her head, groaning as she could feel the blood welling up, she forcibly disarmed the girl. Freezing her feet to the ground she pulled out her medical kit, Sango winced at the fact she could see the ear was badly bleeding, "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded then looked at her warily, "You won't try that again will you?"

Sango nodded relieved to see the ice disappearing from her limbs, walking to the girl she was a bit surprised at the small growl coming from the miko-youkai, "Kagome-chan, I'm not going to hit your ear again, I'm sorry it was a rather low shot."

Kagome waved her away, "It's not your fault, Sango-chan; we were sparring after all."

Sango nodded and slowly lifted the injured ear, wrapping it up in bandages she winced again as she saw it flop back against her head, unable to stay upright. Hiei's attention was focused on the young miko in front of him watching as the girl's father appeared and began examining the ear. Kagome brushed him off, "I'm fine, but shouldn't we continue on our way, we wouldn't want Naraku to meet us so close to the village."

The group nodded and started to pick up. Kagome's uninjured ear stood at attention, ready to pick up the slack of the other one. Hiei took his place beside Kagome, his aura clearly reflecting the worry for the younger girl, something happened on the other side of the well, and she wasn't telling them, if they truly defeat Naraku with no casualties, why would her mind be clouded with a sadness that he couldn't penetrate with the Jagen. 'Kagome, what occurred on the other side of the well?'

Kagome flinched, 'Don't worry about it Hiei, it's nothing.'

Youko took his place beside her, "A penny for you thoughts?"

Kagome blinked at his sudden appearance, "Just wondering what will happen after we reform the Shikon no Tama."

Youko snorted, "Simple we go back to our time and live our lives."

Kagome nodded and fell silent lost in her own thoughts, when her peace was again interrupted but this time by a worried Shippo, "okaa-chan, why are you sad?"

Kagome smiled and shook herself out of her stupor, "Nothing Shippo, I guess I'm stressing out…but, don't worry I'm back to normal now.'

Shippo leapt to her arms, "Good, I don't like to see you sad."

Yawning the fox kit fell asleep in her arms, Kagome snuggled him, whispering, "You always make me feel better."

Turning to the others smile still in place, "Now to kill hours of walking, let's play a game"

12312312312312312312312312313123123123123

_Okay before you flame me for what Shippo from the future said just remember two points this story will have a happy ending and appearances can be deceiving_

**FluffysGurl3249**-Well is 11 days soon enough

**Ryukotsusei-**Of course he wasn't amused I wonder when Hiei will have his talking to esp. when Youko finds out about Hiei's peeping tom tendencies

**Dawnstar28-**Cartoon Network at midnight, Don't forget…it promises to be great

**Kuramasgal-**That my friend is what drags them in for the next chapter

**spice lily**- That you for being willing to wait, I actually have half of 15 done so the next update it soon

**kogas-mate- **More affection to come, especially after the following two weeks of the storyline

**Kagome259-** Again that you for the compliment

**shadow miko**- who doesn't adore the Hiei/Kagome pairings, yeah I hope to progess the relationship after the next chapter which will have the final battle sequence.

**smileitscarespeople**- Updated like requested

**inuyashas hun- **Okay, I hope your back now because I've updated

**Lita**-Of course it's a Hiei/Kagome, You'd think I'd let you down.

**Sessh-Luver-chan**- I've updated and I hope you are happy

_**Mediaminer**_

**gcdv-**thanks I don't think anyone has done the relations of Kagome and the YYH group quite like this

**Annaku-**I know it threw me in a loop also…I was going to make this a Kag/Kur but then someone asked if Kurama was her father in Chapter 3 and I was like now that is very cool so thus this became Hiei/Kag


	15. Revelation of happenings

AN: UM I NOTICED A MISTAKE I NEED TO BUMP EVERYONE'S AGE BY A YEAR, Kagome 17, Sango 18 Miroku 21, Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama: 16 (Yeah noticed the dates didn't add up so gomen ne.) Hiei: 22

**Inspirational thought of the chapter: _Eagles may soar but, weasels are never sucked into jet engines. _**

_Youko took his place beside her, "A penny for you thoughts?"_

_Kagome blinked at his sudden appearance, "Just wondering what will happen after we reform the Shikon no Tama."_

_Youko snorted, "Simple we go back to our time and live our lives."_

_Kagome nodded and fell silent lost in her own thoughts, when her peace was again interrupted but this time by a worried Shippo, "okaa-chan, why are you sad?"_

_Kagome smiled and shook herself out of her stupor, "Nothing Shippo, I guess I'm stressing out…but, don't worry I'm back to normal now.'_

_Shippo leapt to her arms, "Good, I don't like to see you sad."_

_Yawning the fox kit fell asleep in her arms, Kagome snuggled him, whispering, "You always make me feel better."_

_Turning to the others smile still in place, "Now to kill hours of walking, let's play a game"_

Kuwabara immediately suggested 'punch-bug' which was immediately squashed on the basis that there were no cars in this era. Yusuke got an evil glint in his eyes, "How about 'I never' but water instead of alcohol we don't need to get smashed before we settle in for the night."

Kagome laughed, "That will be fun, so rules for those who never played, one person goes and says something they've never done if anyone else has done it they have to take a drink from their water, and then the next person states something they've never done, and so on and so forth."

The people from the past nodded slowly taking it in, when Miroku grinned, "So anything goes and the truth must be told, am I correct, Kagome-sama?"

Kagome nodded and turned to Yusuke, "You, first you thought up the game."

Yusuke thought and smirked, "I never kissed a guy before."

Kagome, Youko, and Sango all took a small drink of water, Yusuke turned his attention to Kagome motioning for her to go next, Kagome tapped her chin in thought, trying to find something to use, "I've never died before."

Yusuke took a drink, at Kagome's questioning glance he explained about being killed by a speeding car, and being brought back to life because it wasn't it his time to die.

The game progressed for hours when finally the dreaded, 'I never' came, Miroku was walking thoughtfully when he broke the silence with, "I've never had sex before."

Kagome stumbled at his confession mentally pondering this statement then her attention turned towards basically everyone but, Sango and herself, who had taken a drink of water. "Wow, Miroku, I guess you, me and Sango are a special society."

Kagome cleared her throat her face red, "Lets play another game we are far enough and this area is perfect for a final fight, level land, the rock face covers our back so we don't have to worry much about our rear."

Kagome looked around, "We might as well set camp and then begin to train, we have 6 days not counting today…then we could play truth or dare, what do you guys think?"

They nodded and Sango having played this game before explained to Kouga the rules of the game, Kouga got a gleam in his eyes when he heard this, 'Now I just need to get Kagome to do a dare from me.'

Kagome edged cautiously away from the wolf demon, who was laughing evilly, and edged towards Miroku who for once didn't grope her. Watching Youko and Yusuke silently make camp all the while Kuwabara was think of possible dares he could give out. Sango and Kagome smirked. Kagome picked up a polished stone and balanced a water-bottle on the rock, "Guys we spin the bottle to see who goes first, okay?"

Everyone nodded and watched as Kagome spun the bottle, Kagome mentally groaned as the bottle landed on Kouga, 'Damn, Fates, I'm going to die in a week; can't you have been on my side for once.'

Kouga smirked, "Kagome, Truth or Dare.'

Knowing that a dare wouldn't be safe to choose she went with truth, Kouga sighed and asked, "So, Kagome, what will you do after we defeat Naraku?"

Kagome answered, "Why, Kouga-kun; I will put together the Shikon no Tama, of course."

Kouga snorted that wasn't what he meant but then it was his turn to spin the bottle the bottle landed on Kagome, Sango looked at the girl curiously, "Miroku-sama, Truth or dare?"

Miroku smiled good-naturedly, poor boy didn't know what he was in for, "Kagome-sama I believe I shall choose a dare."

Kagome smirked, "I dare you for the remainder of the week to not commit an act of lechery towards any female."

Sango smiled as Miroku put on a hurt expression, "I believe I want to hear the consequences."

Kagome thought, "1st consequence…The time is lengthen to a month, 2nd consequence you stick to groping men if you care to relieve pent up sexual frustrations, and 3rd Being nice to you and I need some amusement, kiss Sango."

Sango glared at the miko who had dodged the Hiraikotsu once again, "Sango-chan, try not to kill me, I'm young and want to live to see Naraku dead…besides we all can tell you two like each other."

Miroku leaned over and gently kissed the demon slayer on the cheek. Kagome then spun the bottle landing on Youko. Youko turned his attention towards his daughter, "Kagome, truth or dare?"

Kagome thought it over; her father wouldn't dare her to do anything really bad, "Dare."

Youko tapped his chin then smirked, "No sex till we defeat Naraku."

Kagome groaned, 'I'm going to die a virgin, now that sucks.' "Ok."

He spun the bottle landing on Miroku, "Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at the monk, "Truth, Houshi-sama."

Miroku sighed, "Sango-chan, why is it that you don't call me by my name?"

Sango paused, "It's traditional to call monks that."

Miroku spun the bottle and it landed on Hiei, "Hn. Kagome"

Kagome glared, "Truth"

Hiei smirked, "Do you always leave the window open when you dress."

Kagome gaped, "No, I don't." 'Perverted, peeping-tom.'

Hiei added smugly, 'Wouldn't mind a repeat performance, onna.'

Kagome lunged at the hybrid, but Yusuke held her back, "Yusuke, let me kill him, repeat performance, my ass."

Yusuke blinked, "You can't kill him."

Kagome stopped, "Can I at least cut off all his limbs starting with the shortest."

Yusuke shook his head, "No, and no quoting Romy and Michele's High School Reunion."

Kagome sat down with a sigh, "I'll get you, Hiei, and that gravity-defying hair of yours too."

Hiei smirked and spun the bottle landing on Kuwabara; everyone blinked then, before Kuwabara could ask the standard question, agreed the game was over. Kagome watched Sango who was currently polishing the bone boomerang on her lap while Kirara was busy playing with the small catnip ball Kagome had given her. Taking a cursory glance at her surroundings her good ear twitching to every small sound that passed the clearing, Kagome noted that Yusuke was the only person of the Spirit detectives still awake. Motioning him to walk with her, she stood gently placing Shippo with Sango. When she was a far distance away she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Yusuke looked at her confused, "What hurts?"

Kagome turned her gaze towards the stars, "Dying, does it hurt?"

Yusuke looked at her curiously, "Why are you asking?"

Kagome didn't answer right away, "If to save someone, would you sacrifice your life?"

Yusuke snorted, "No question about it, again Kagome why do you ask?"

Kagome sighed, "You promise not to tell anyone."

Yusuke smirked, "I'm not a squealer."

Kagome chuckled, "You know I spoke with Shippo from the future and we do defeat Naraku but…"

Yusuke wrapped his arms around her, "You die; he tell you when and how?"

Kagome winced, "Hana no ya shortly after we kill Naraku, courtesy of Kikyou."

Yusuke pulled away, "Why did you tell me."

Kagome sat down arms wrapped around knees, "Because you would know I need to do what needs to get done and not stop me. That, and you remind me of my brother but, older…you understand?"

Yusuke nodded, "So what now, you my nee-chan."

Kagome smiled, "Of course, now about Keiko, what exactly is your relationship with her?"

Yusuke mumbled, "My fiancé."

Kagome squealed, "Oh my god! So that's why she was at my place asking for you; that answers that. So please don't tell anyone."

Yusuke stuck his hands in his pocket, "Nothing to talk about."

Kagome thanked him and walked back pausing when he asked, "What's purification?"

Kagome turned to face him, "It is a miko ability, it well burns a youkai destroying it body and soul; leaving nothing but ashes."

Yusuke grimaced, "Sounds painful."

Kagome shrugged, "I hope not."

They walked back silently; Sango and Miroku looked at each other confused as to why their friend left like that. Kagome smiled and joined them, "So did any of the sleeping beauties realize I was gone?"

They shook their heads but a whirlwind stopped them from continuing their conversation. Kagome took a careful sniff, she could smell wolf but the scent of lilies gave the person away, "Ayame-chan!"

Ayame paused and looked at the girl in front of her, "Hey, Kagome-chan, did you do something different?"

Kagome shook her head, "No…………Oh wait my seal broke unleashing my demon blood which I apparently have. Kouga's sleeping over there if you want to speak with him."

Ayame nodded and walked over to pounce on the sleeping wolf. Who, woke up with a stifled groan, "Ayame, what brings you here?"

Ayame sat down beside him, I heard you were getting ready to fight Naraku. So is it true about InuYasha? That he finally mated the undead priestess."

Kouga turned his gaze to her, "What do you mean finally?"

Ayame nodded, "Me and Kagome had a bet. She thought he would have done it a good six months ago, and I thought from the moment he decided a year to get the guts, to actually do it. So where is he?"

Kouga growled, "Inu-koru isn't here, that bastard. You know he wants to kill Kagome, so that his bitch may live."

Yusuke turned to the new demon, "Keh, who are you to be coming here?"

Kagome gaped at him, "Yusuke, this here is Ayame, Princess of the Northern wolf tribes."

Yusuke laughed, "Really, last I saw her she didn't run around in pelts and pigtails."

Kagome hit him with a snowball, "Stupid that was the future, of course clothing styles would change, and this is your first time meeting her chronological-wise."

Yusuke muttered under his breath about abusive women. Ayame looked at Yusuke wide-eyed, "He's from your time?"

Kagome smirked, "Unfortunately."

Yusuke sputtered but laughed when Kagome threw herself at him hugging him, "Awww, but we still love you." and as it stayed quiet after that Kagome added, "Well at least I still love you, nephew."

He looks at her, eyebrow cocked not saying a thing, she whispers, "Well, You know I see Sango-chan as my sister, right."

He nods slowly as Kagome continued "Yes well that means any of her descendents become my nieces and nephews, right."

He nods again slowly, until dawning compression graces his features, "So she's my ancestor."

Kagome nodded, "You can't forget the monk, in your ancestor relationship."

Yusuke smirked, "So when I look up girl's skits I can saw it's genetic."

Kagome laughed, "As long as it's only Keiko, I think she'll pull a sango if you try it with anyone else."

He winced at the mental image, "But, it would be worth it."

Kagome shook her head, "Incorrigible."

Walking back to her spot by Miroku and Sango, she settled down for the night leaning against a rock holding onto Shippo. Closing her eyes she let herself drift off to sleep.

123123123123 Um, I really want to get to the fight scene, yes I know, the eager beaver that I am want to actually show what Shippo described so lets say they spent all their time training and memorizing the landscape. 123123123123123123123123

Kagome unwrapped the bandages from her now fully healed ear, which was at attention catching any strains of sounds filtering through the clearing. Every one was standing alert to any presence that might signal the start, when a familiar scent of dog and power came through the clearing, Kagome breathed, "Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you here?"

Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing, "I have matters to settle with Naraku."

Kagome nodded, "As long as you save some for the rest of us, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "This Sesshomaru doesn't listen to the demands of women."

Kagome returned the expression, "You're a lot nicer in the future, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru hn'ed, and turned his gaze towards the west. "He comes."

The swarming of the Saimyousho motioned the start of their date with destiny. Kagome smirked and let go of her demonic aura, freezing the poisonous insects and cooling the surrounding air. Naraku appeared in the surrounding, "I see our miko has better control over her demonic powers, pity her miko ability isn't as controlled."

Kagome stood taller, "Perhaps it was but, a game to lull you into a false sense of security but, you may be right, care to chance it, Onigumo."

Naraku snarled and appeared right in front of her, thrusting a tentacle through her gut and out the other side. Kagome smirked, "First mistake."

She pressed her hands to his body and it was quickly becoming covered by her ice that was now pulsating an angry red color in time to his heart beat. Naraku quickly pulled away before Kagome could create more ice. Everyone could see his motions start to slow as the battle progressed onward, Even Kuwabara managed to land a few hits. Yusuke turned his attention to the bleeding miko, "What the fuck did you do?"

Kagome smiled as she threw a ice spear incasing some purification energy, "Well, Yusuke that is my special ice it drains jyaki, which is why we have been winning so quickly."

Yusuke nodded his eyes still reflecting concern for the injured girl. Youko had insisted since her injury to stay close to him while they fought, Kagome rolled her eyes at the parental concern but, decided to humor him. The group was forced to fall back when the miasma rolled in concealing Naraku's form while he transformed. Kagome let out a groan, "Aw, man not the spider form, it gives me the willies."

Hiei hid his chuckle and pulled closer to actually cut off a leg. Kagome called out to him, 'Hiei cover I need to get to the Shikon."

He gave a minuscule nod and watched as the girl weaved between various fights and hopped up to his back, Youko was running after the girl, cursing under his breath. Kagome turned her gaze on to the demon under her suppressing the shudder of being on a spider's back. Picking up on the glow of the Shikon no Tama she walked towards it only to have to leap out of the way of a tentacle that came from his back, "EWWWW! That's it someone throw me the RAID; we're killing this thingie!"

Hiei raised his eyebrow at her declaration, and helped her get off with out getting impaled. Then after several legs were removed courtesy of Kuwabara, Ayame and Sesshomaru, Naraku again transformed into his natural form his jyaki not being able to power his youki to hold that form,

123123This is the disgusting demon mix form that he has in the second InuYasha movie, if you want a picture tell me and I'll e-mail it to you, along with his spider form 1231123123123123

Kagome let the shudders run through her at analyzing this form again. 'Damn this form still gives me nightmares, scarier then those boohbahs thingies, span of the devil those thingies are.'

123123 I'm freaking myself out I have Goosebumps and chills down my spine which don't feel good, it's not cold or anything, damn hate those boohbahs. they have no neck 123123123123

Yusuke swore, "That looks like some shit the lunch people try to feed us."

Kagome hid her laugh, "Just watch to make sure he doesn't absorb you into that mess of a demon."

Kuwabara backed away, "What are you talking about, he can absorb us?"

Kagome snorted and focused on Naraku who was currently switching blows with Sesshomaru, "Kazuma, you have nothing to worry about you're human, he has no need for you."

Kuwabara relaxed and went to fight back some low level youkai. Kouga and Ayame were busy fighting Kagura who was using her fan to hold them back. Kagome froze quickly when a familiar scent invaded her nose, dog and graveyard soil, The flash of red and silver fly over her head and joined the fray, "Damn it, Sesshomaru, I told you Naraku's mine."

A hana no ya flew close by her the purification powers burning her. Yusuke's eyes shot up when he saw the arrow purify a chunk of Naraku. Kagome turned back to see Kikyou notch another arrow. Pulling all her purification energy into her hands, Kagome fired an ice shard, blinding those in the clearing. Sighing, as she heard saw Naraku being purified from the out side in, she ran up to the corpse and picked up the Shikon no Tama. Grabbing her shards she merged them into the whole crystal. Straightening up slowly she smiled exhaustedly at everyone when she heard the soft twang of a bow string behind her. Turning around slowly she saw the arrow flare to life with purification energy. Eyes watched as the bright pink glow surrounded her before she let out an agonizing scream. The glow grew brighter and brighter effectively blocking the girl from sight.

Kagome gritted her teeth after that first yell, then she felt the Shikon no Tama glow in response to the perceived threat to its protector. Then a quick pulling sensation draining her of her youki before the light pulsed and she felt herself get pulled into a portal of blue light leaving behind her clothes to be purified into ashes. Kagome shifted into fox form to try and recover her energies when she landed on a very surprised demon.

_Scene change to present era _

Shippo had just informed the Higurashis of Kagome's death in the feudal era and that they buried her ashes at the base of the Goshinboku. He tried to shake the expression of Souta and the others when he told them, the way the mother collapsed on the ground supported by the grandfather, and Kagome's brother, Souta had fled the room. Cursing to himself he noticed that it had begun to rain he ran faster to return home. Standing on his doorway about to enter when a bright blue light flashed and a bloody kitsune fell on him. Freezing he recognized the grey fur and the scent coming off of her, "Kagome-'kaa-chan?"

Kagome let out a little growl of pain as she felt the demon carry her inside and set her on the couch. Running to the restroom blinded by the tears that were threatening to spill, he pulled out the medical kit and settled to try and treat her injuries. 'So she didn't die after all, thank Kami-sama for miracles.'

Focusing on his task he washed the blood off and set to wrapping the bandages when the storm truly hit the city.

Lightning streaked the sky as the phone lines were the first victims to Mother Nature's wrath, next came the electrical wires. Shippo cursed as he created a small flame of his Kitsune bi (fox fire) to light up his work station, "Damn, 'kaa-chan, I didn't know you were hurt this bad…at least I was wrong and you aren't dead."

Kagome let out a small whimper as the bandages tightened, "Don't worry you'll be fine in a week or so and then we can tell your family what really happened."

_The Past_

Everyone froze when they saw the ashes mixing with the blood on the ground. Yusuke winced, "Damn, and she was hoping it wouldn't hurt much."

Everyone whipped their head to look at him, Youko was the first to him holding the detective by the throat, "Explain yourself, detective."

Yusuke made a few strangled noises but was thankfully let down when Miroku put a calming arm on the upset youkai, "Youko-sama, perhaps it would be easier for Yusuke-sama to answer you if you aren't chocking him."

Youko let a snort and dropped the detective unceremoniously on the ground. Yusuke rose rubbing his neck sorely, "Kagome was right, I shouldn't have said anything. Let's see a week ago she went to the other side of the well to return Keiko and Botan to our time, well she ran into Shippo on the other side who told her about the battle with Naraku and that she dies afterwards. She was really troubled by this so the night we got the clearing and nearly everyone was asleep we walked off and she asked if dying hurts and then told me about the whole thing. I asked what was the purification thing told her it sounded painful and she said she hoped not."

Everyone froze, and Sango let out a cry, "She wanted to tell us remember she was specific when we asked if someone died she said 'Nobody was killed by Naraku'. "

Miroku comforted the woman, while the others took in the lost expressions both Hiei and Youko managed to sport. Sesshomaru had left while InuYasha and Kikyou made a quick retreat realizing that with Kikyou's arrow, both their dreams were gone for the time being. Kuwabara was the one to break the silence "Shouldn't we bury her ashes and give her a proper burial, besides someone's got to tell the family."

Everyone hid a wince at having to explain it when Kouga and Ayame walked off to heal from wounds physical and psychological. Shippo had finally made it close enough to the remains and sat down and started to bawl. Suichi had taken control to allow Youko privacy. The kitsune knelt down to comfort the kit. Shippo took a glance at him and patted his arm, "It's okay ji-san, you miss her like the rest of us."

Yusuke snorted, "Who's going to collect the ashes and bury them."

Suichi and Sango stood, using a shoulder guard of Sango's armor to collect the ashes and covering it with her sash, "We will bury her by the Goshinboku; it has always been her favorite spot outside of the hot springs."

Miroku nodded and carrying Shippo as she started to walk towards InuYasha's forest, to intern their friend and then live their lives without the heart of the group.

_ The present _

Kagome woke up to an unfamiliar apartment with the Shikon no Tama resting in front of her on the wardrobe by her the bed. Sitting up she could hear the sounds of a monsoon raging outdoors. Turning her attention to the door, she instinctively crouched in anticipation to any threat, relaxing to see the adult Shippo standing there worry and relief covering his features, "Good to see you awake, 'kaa-chan, you happen to say the most interesting things about a repeat performance and freezing appendages off."

Kagome sat up noting her torso was bandaged covering her chest, "Ah, my young one; that is the expected response when in the vicinity of perverted peeping toms."

Focusing on the matter at hand Shippo sat down, "Kagome, how **did** you survive, we all saw the arrow hit you and your ashes."

Kagome rose an eyebrow, "Well, Shippo, the Shikon no Tama pulled me away before I could truly get purified at the sacrifice of my clothes being purified, so if you have clothes I can borrow I'll be eternally grateful. So where are 'my' ashes?"

Shippo sighed, "Buried under the Goshinboku but, if you're here what are the ashes?"

Kagome's eyes twinkled, "Alas poor clothes I knew them well, Shippo."

Shippo shook his head, "Paraphrasing Shakespeare? Kagome, you must be fine."

Kagome nodded, "You inform them of the truth yet?"

Shippo shook his head and began to explain the lack of electricity and that the military aren't allowing people to leave their residence. Kagome nodded in understanding before stifling a yawn. Shippo left some of his old clothing on the wardrobe before he stepped out telling the miko to get rest to restore her energies. Kagome sighed and quickly put underwear and pants on, tightening the belt so that it wouldn't fall, leaving her chest uncovered so that the bandages may be changed without much trouble. Kagome was then lulled to sleep by the sounds of the beating rain.

_The past_

They had reached the village shortly before nightfall. Sango sighed, she was worried about the hybrid he stayed even more silent and reclusive. Turning her attention to the red-head she noticed his green eyes were flashing a molten gold color showing the pain of a grieving parent. Shippo was clinging to Yusuke, who's hair was down covering his eyes. Miroku went up to Sango, "Kagome-sama would want us to be happy not to grieve in her memory, even at her saddest she would always ensure that we were happy. She died satisfied that she had completed her mission, successfully and none of her friends were killed."

Sango's eyes turned to face him, "She shouldn't have had to die at all, she didn't belong in this time, we were the ones who forced her to return time and time again, we would make InuYasha bring her back."

Miroku's eyes steeled, "Sango, Kagome would have come anyway, before you joined us, InuYasha had a confrontation with his brother and she was slightly injured. InuYasha sent her away and sealed the well behind her with a tree. Ryoukan appeared later on and attacked us for the jewel shards he had taken from Kagome; Shippo snatched the shards and hid in the well. Ryoukan had fled but returned with more shards implanted in him. Ryoukan's wolves were chasing after Shippo when Kagome appeared, in a rather delicious outfit I must say, but, back to the story, that time she had no reason to be back, she could have easily forgotten about this time and moved on, but she returned out of her own free will and each time has returned out of her own free will. It isn't like her to leave when she is needed or feels that she can make things better."

Sango nodded silently turning her attentions to Kaede who was picking herbs from her garden. Kaede stood up, "I see you've returned, I trust you were successful. Where is Kagome?"

Kaede took in everyone's expression before nodding swiftly, "I suggest you boys go back to your own time as soon as possible before the well closes, trapping you here."

They nodded stiffly and set to burying the ashes, in a small urn they managed to get from the thankful villagers. Miroku sending one more prayer to Buddha to guide her spirit they returned to spend the night at Kaede's.

By morning the group awoke to find the boys from the future gone. Heading towards the well they say the flash of blue followed by a pulse of red signaling the sealing of the well that won't be reactivated for another 498 years.

The boys landed on the other side to only see the well pulse an angry red. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

Suichi sighed, "Yusuke, that was the well sealing itself."

Hiei had quickly left to go to Makai to relieve his pent up emotions. When they left the well they all looked to one another, "Who's telling Kagome's family?"

As no one answered, Yusuke opened the door, and ran to the house to get away from the rain, "Fuck, why the hell does it have to rain?"

He knocked on the door, jumping in surprise when he saw the woman's tear-streaked face. "Um, ma'am, my names Yusuke Urameshi and I need to tell you something about your daughter."

Kun-Loon looked at the boy shifting in front of him, "Urameshi-san, my daughter died, her friend Shippo-san came and told us."

Yusuke looked a little relieved, then looked at her a hopeful expression on his face, "Urameshi-san why don't you come in and dry up, the government doesn't want people to leave their homes until after the monsoon."

Yusuke nodded then turned his attention to the well house, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a few more people?"

She shook her head, "Go and get them, and do try to not drown out there."

Yusuke chuckled and ran back to the well house, "Come on, she's letting us ride out the worse part of the storm in her house, appears Shippo was the one to tell her, got to question him on why."

They look at each other and run towards the open door where Kun-Loon had towels waiting for them, "Go and take a shower leave your clothes out by the bathroom door. There's one by Souta's room, one in my room and one in Kagome's room."

They look at each other then thanking Kun-Loon before heading upstairs. Kuwabara managed to get the bathroom in Kun-Loon's room while Yusuke took the bathroom in the hall leaving Kurama the one in Kagome's room. He walked in the room quietly looking around, noting the contents pausing when he reached a notebook, his curiosity overruling modesty he opened it and started sheathing through the pages most of the pages were inserts of doodles and sketches done by Shippo while half the book was dedicated to the minuscule writings of Kagome chronicling the tale of the Shikon no Tama ending right when Yusuke and the others came into the picture. It included every sit, every cut, every wound, and every demon. Setting it on the bed he decided to read it after showering, stripping he entered the bathroom to begin bathing. Stepping out to find dry clothes he dressed and settled on the bed for what looked to be a fascinating read.

After finishing the story Suichi sighed Youko was more subdued then normal and wouldn't respond to baiting of any kind. Kun-Loon appeared at the door, "This must be especially hard for you, Kurama-sama; you don't have as many memories as my family does to remember her by. Perhaps you care to join the others and eat some soup, sorry about being unable to inform your family that you have returned but the phone lines are out…"

A flash of lightning and the room went dark, "and so is the electricity…so make yourself at home while I locate candles and flashlights."

Kurama stood is manners demanding he help the older woman. Carrying several candles he walked downstairs only to find Souta sitting sullenly on one of the couches while Kuwabara and Yusuke were on the other sleeping with Yusuke's snores puncturing the air.

_2 days later_

The storm had finally ended and the three teenagers were finally able to go to their homes. Kun-Loon watched them a smile on her face as she watched them leave. Souta still refused to speak to anyone stood their silently, certain that if he said nothing Kagome would comeback and let him apologize for being a jerk.

Kagome sighed as she was prodded and poked by an overly anxious kitsune, "Shippo, please calm down the wound is nearly healed and I'm not going to reopen it."

Shippo looked at her strained smile on his lips, "I know I'm hovering I just want to make sure my okaa-chan is healing perfectly, couldn't you find it in you hearts to humor your son."

Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair, "You're lucky you're so cute."

Shippo puffed up, "I know I am."

Kagome laughed and laid back, "So tell me anyone special in your life, after all I would like to meet any potential daughters-in-laws."

Shippo flushed then turned a devilish smirk at her, "Well, 'kaa-chan, I would like to know when I'm going to get a father, maybe Sesshomaru will be willing to mate with you he did stay single after all these years. Kouga went to Ayame 20 years after the final battle."

Kagome shook her head, "You better be kidding on the whole Sesshomaru thing but, I'm happy that Kouga and Ayame are finally together."

Shippo laughed, "Of course I am positive that Sesshomaru wouldn't dream of settling down."

Kagome groaned and covered her face with the pillow, "Shuddup, Shippo."

Shippo chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Just get better."

He walked out of the room annoyed that the power still hasn't returned, settling down he pulled out some paper and began to draw a sketch of Kagome in her humanoid form wearing a white sundress watching the crescent moon longingly on top of a building a cityscape below her.

_3 days later_

Kagome looked at her self in the mirror no scars visible from her encounter with Naraku but a small diamond shaped scar remained over her heart where Kikyo's arrow managed to pierce her before the Shikon no Tama managed to protect its guardian. The Shikon now rested on a necklace currently around her neck. Shippo watched her slightly amused as she was preening in front of the mirror dressed in his clothes, "So, Shippo, do you think the boys are at school."

He nodded, "So you're going to surprise them."

She smirked, "Of course I am."

Laughing they made their way to the door and walked to the nearest school, Sarayashiki High. Climbing into a tree they sat and waited for the boys to come out.

Yusuke was shuffling along ignoring Kuwabara and making a comment, "Kurama's depressed, should we cheer him up."

Keiko nodded then watched as a snowball came out of nowhere and beamed Yusuke in the head. Yusuke froze staring at the melting snow in his hands, "Nah, It couldn't be."

Kagome hid her giggles at what he was saying when she threw two more snowballs one hitting Yusuke and the other Kuwabara in the heads. "What the FUCK is going on here!"

Kagome leapt from the tree landing in front of them gracefully, "Miss me?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her, "You ain't dead."

Kagome snickered, "That's one way of putting it."

They stood their staring at her, Kagome sighed and turned her attention to Keiko, "Darn, Keiko and here I was hoping for at least an 'I missed you' or a hug, but oh well."

The boys threw their arms around the girl squeezing her like they were afraid she would disappear if they let go. Kagome laughed, "That's a much better reception."

Then she felt a fist on her head, "Oi, that hurts."

Rubbing the knot she turned her attention to Yusuke, Kuwabara was gaping at him, "Urameshi, you shouldn't hit a girl."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah what Kazuma said…besides I know you're mad about the whole arrow thing."

Yusuke looked at her, "Of course I am fucking mad about that, you had time to get out of the way, but you didn't."

Kagome smiled softly, "I made a promise to Keiko, to make sure nothing happened to you, if I moved it would have hit you and you would have been purified…which isn't all to pleasant."

Yusuke snorted, "Baka, come on lets surprise Kurama he's been in a funk since you left."

Kagome nodded and looked back to the tree, "Shippo, you joining us, you know to make sure he doesn't kill me in your clothes, I would so hate to get blood on them."

Shippo chuckled and leapt from the tree landing beside Kagome, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko it has been a while."

Yusuke looked at the adult Shippo when Kuwabara opened his mouth, "Shit this is that little guy eating Kagome's ice cream two weeks ago."

Shippo corrected him softly, "Actually it has been 500 years."

Kagome nodded grinning at her son, "Well, let's go we need to set up before he comes out or do we stalk his home?"

The three looked at each other, "His home, his mother and step-father are working and his stepbrother is spending the month with his mother."

Kagome nodded, "Lets get going then."

They began walking towards his house while Kagome was explaining what happened when the arrow struck and where she's been the past five days. "So your telling me we buried and gave final rites to your clothes!"

Kagome giggled and nodded, "And from what I heard a very nice urn."

They shook their heads while Keiko spoke, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Kagome snorted, "I **am** a kitsune and after all like father like daughter."

Keiko giggled while Shippo's chest puffed up, "Kitsunes are the best breed of youkai out there, cunning, clever, and analytical, we are survivors."

Kagome nodded, and they entered the house, not difficult since a spare key was hidden in a small ceramic turtle. Kagome ran into what was his room the scent of roses giving it away, "Wow, this room is neater then mine I thought boys were messy."

Keiko appeared behind her, "Yeah, Kurama is the exception to the rule."

Kagome nodded and hopped onto his bed, "Well let's at least have some fun waiting for him."

The human girl laughed, "I wouldn't want to get him upset."

Kagome shushed her, "I hear him coming to the house."

They sat on the bed silently hearing the boys try to engage Kurama in conversation to hear Kurama's tired "I'm not feeling well perhaps another time."

Kagome could hear the group of them head towards the door, Keiko and Kagome stood beside the door swallowing their giggles as the door swung open and the group went inside. Kurama took sight of his bed and turned to the guys, "Who did this?"

Kagome eased from her spot and stood behind him, "I did, your room is far to clean, it's unnatural."

Kurama turned around his eyes widening at the sight of the girl in front of him, "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, "In the flesh."

Kagome let out a whoosh of air as the demon grabbed her in a fierce embrace, Youko taking over to inhale her scent. pulling away he looked at her, "Explain."

Kagome smirked, "Explain what, the whole jumping on the bed thing? I told you I thought the room was too neat."

Youko growled, "Not that, how are you here we buried your ashes about a week ago."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I heard the treatment my clothes got, and that was my favorite outfit too."

Kagome explained what happened then stood, "So now I have to get home and hope my mother doesn't ground me and after I tell them I get to tell Hiei, Kouga and Sesshomaru."

Walking out the door she was stopped by Shippo, "Come on, 'kaa-chan, you aren't leaving my sight for long let's get to your family."

Kagome nodded and with a quick goodbye ran home. Climbing up the shrine steps she knocked on the door, her keys were in her yellow school bag. Kun-Loon opened the door crying out when she say the girl in front of her, "Gomen mama, I didn't mean to worry you."

"H-how?"

"The Shikon no Tama saved me, and brought me to Shippo to heal."

She smiled gratefully at the kitsune standing there a bit abashed at being privy to this scene. Souta came downstairs pausing when he saw his nee-chan, running full tilt, he barreled into her and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things about you."

Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair, "Don't apologize, they were true weren't they, I was a jerk and I have a horrible temper."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Longer then my last chapter, ending is coming up fast within the next 5 chapters. I'm not killing Kikyou just yet she's important for something…you'll see. Sorry y'all expected a new chapter but, I want more then 5 pages at least 5 more before it's posted.


	16. Discoveries of past events

**FIRST thing, don't flame me, for what Hiei does and uh...I'm sorry for the long wait**_  
_

_Kagome nodded and with a quick goodbye ran home. Climbing up the shrine steps she knocked on the door, her keys were in her yellow school bag. Kun-Loon opened the door crying out when she say the girl in front of her, "Gomen mama, I didn't mean to worry you."_

"_H-how?"_

"_The Shikon no Tama saved me, and brought me to Shippo to heal."_

_She smiled gratefully at the kitsune standing there a bit abashed at being privy to this scene. Souta came downstairs pausing when he saw his nee-chan, running full tilt, he barreled into her and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things about you."_

_Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair, "Don't apologize, they were true weren't they, I was a jerk and I have a horrible temper."_

Shippo had left when he was certain Kagome was safe. Kagome gently detangled herself from her younger brother, "Souta, don't cry, onegai, don't cry. After all, I'm far too stubborn to let a little thing like Kikyou stop me from coming home. Oi, this is when you say, 'Why, Kagome dearest sister of mine, those words I spoke to you, were completely false and were in no way, shape, or form, true."

Souta grinned cheekily, "Now, now, Kagome, Mom tells us not to lie." Growling softly, Kagome gave the younger boy a noogie. Souta struggling to free himself, allowed for Kagome to drop him off and head upstairs to change out of Shippo's clothes and into her own. Kagome then pulled him outside, "Come on, I have other people to talk to and tell them the 'oh so good' news that I'm not dead."

Souta followed her through the crowded sidewalks surprised at how easily a path was made for the girl in front of him. Kagome slowed down in front of a building her miko senses picking up on the familiar aura of Kouga and Ayame and the scent of wolves helped solidify her notion that they were in side. Gently pushing Souta behind her to protect him if something unfriendly decided to welcome them, Kagome got ready to knock only to fall backward when the door suddenly opened. Moaning piteously, Kagome saw a very pregnant Ayame yelling for Kouga to hurry up that they had to pay their respects to Kagome. Kagome blinked, "Um…guys I'm standing right here."

Ayame froze and looked down the steps where Kagome was picking herself up. "KAGOME-CHAN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Ayame threw herself at the girl knocking her down again, sobbing incoherently on the girl's shoulder. Kagome turned her attention to Kouga who had froze from his position at the doorway. "Hey, Kouga-kun, could you help me out here."

Kouga snapped out of it, "Kagome, what are you doing alive?"

Kagome winced, "Ouch, aren't you happy to see me, and please get Ayame off of me."

Kouga nodded and lifted his pregnant mate off the girl. Kagome smiled and thanked him, "Ayame-chan, Kouga-kun, it nice to see you two again."

Kouga nodded cradling his mate in his arms. Kagome cleared her throat and continued, "Well, I know you are wondering how am I here, I'm supposed to be dead and all that, right."

They nodded sitting on the stoop, "First things first, this is my brother, Souta. Souta these are my friends, Kouga and Ayame."

Souta looked at them wide-eyed, "You mean these are some of your friends from your time-traveling adventures."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Souta, when you say it like that you make it sound like a cheesy manga."

Souta huffed and Kouga laughed, "Kagome, I think I can see that, but you haven't told us how you are alive."

Kagome flicked off some imaginary dirt, "Well, you remember when the bright light covered me before I screamed…" He nodded slowly, "…The Shikon no Tama saw that's its guardian was in danger and sought to protect me by sending me back to this time and onto Shippo. Shippo healed me and here I am."

The ookami youkai sat silently stunned, when Ayame broke the silence, "So what did they bury?"

Kagome grinned, "You remember the clothes I was wearing? Yeah, they got purified before the Shikon could get me out."

Ayame stood, "Kagome let's go to Makai, I want you to see our home over there and to meet our son. Bring your brother too."

Kagome looked at Souta who was hopping in place, "Come on, Nee-chan, please say yes."

Kouga chuckled when he saw Kagome waver and cave-in. Ayame pulled them inside and opened a portal in the living room. Kagome holding onto Souta's hand walked through only to be swamped by wolves. Souta watched the interaction worriedly but relaxed when Kagome started laughing. Kouga appeared behind Souta, "She's the only person outside the pack who the wolves react to like that."

Souta nodded then watched as the wolves went up to him, Kouga told them that the boy wasn't food but Kagome's brother. Kagome watched her brother interact with the wolves when an unknown voice came from the palace in front of them. "Who are you, onna?"

Kagome looked up to see a Kouga look alike but, with Ayame's green eyes. Kagome stood up and introduced herself, "Sorry for being rude, the names Kagome and the boy with the wolves is my little brother Souta, you are?"

The youkai gazed down at the girl, "The names, Yuuki."

Kagome smiled and greeted him, Kouga came up behind her, "Yuuki, what's been going on with the Northern lands since your mother and I been here last?"

Yuuki gaze turned to his father, "Well, one of the Reikai Tentai is out there killing the demons."

Kagome perked at that statement, "Does he have gravity defying black hair and a Jagan?"

Yuuki nodded, "Why would you know?"

Kagome smiled, "I've been looking for him, he's a friend of mine."

Yuuki looked at her eyes narrowing in distaste. Kagome ignored it and turned to Ayame and Kouga patented pleading expression on her face. Ayame laughed and told the girl that she would watch Souta and to come back with her mate-to-be. Kagome nodded then froze, "He's not my mate-to-be."

Ayame nodded slowly in order to placate the girl. Kagome gave her an evil eye then decided to follow the aura of the hybrid leaving everyone to laugh at her expense. Souta looked up to the older youkai, "Kagome really likes this guy huh."

Ayame nodded and Kouga had to laugh, "I've never seen her get so riled up and take anyone's words to heart as much as she did Spiky there…I remember she made very colorful threats concerning him, back when I was still interested in mating Kagome."

Seeing the look on is mate's face he quickly added, "But, now thanks to that I can now understand and see how much I love Ayame."

Ayame huffed a 'that better be the truth.'

Kagome paused to look at the charred remains of several unfortunate youkai who had the misfortune of crossing paths with Hiei. Kagome sighed and prayed for their souls before continuing on her path towards Hiei. Kagome stopped at a burnt clearing, Hiei was standing there surrounded by black flames. Kagome watched as his attention turned towards her, "Hey, Hiei, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you."

Hiei turned his three eyes to Kagome, "You'll pay for taking her form, onna."

Hiei unsheathed his sword and came at her. He wanted to remove that face that would serve to remind him of what was lost in the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome gave a mental whine that all her friends went through a 'get Kagome' phase. Dodging the blows from his katana she knew it was only a matter of time before either she slipped and got seriously hurt or he'd up the ante. Even so, the wind from his strikes was causing its own damage. Hiei unwrapped his arm, exposing the dragon for Kagome to see. "Jaou Ensatsu Kokoryuha"

Kagome's eyes widened when the dragon tattoo on Hiei's arm began to glow. The dragon instead of destroying her like Hiei had thought it would it curled around his arm stubbornly and refused to leave.

Kagome blinked away some blood from a cut on her forehead, "Why are you trying to kill me? That's completely uncalled for Hiei-kun, you jerk."

Kagome pressed her hand against a nasty cut on her thigh. Hiei took a step towards her but, was held back by Kurama who had just appeared. "Hiei, stay away from Kagome, she doesn't need someone else hurting her like the mutt did."

Hiei tried to protest but, Kurama just turned and followed Kagome to her destination. Hiei froze realizing if the dragon had done what he wanted it to do; he would have lost the miko again. 'Damn it, Kagome.'

Kagome stopped when she 'heard' his voice, 'Hiei-san.'

Hiei winced at the iciness of her tone, 'Kagome, I didn't mean it…'

Kagome let out a sigh, 'You better not have.'

Hiei didn't know what to say to that when Kagome came back singing, 'You think I'm gorgeous, You want to kiss me, You want to hug me, you want love me, You want to hug me, You want to smooch me.'

Hiei replied, 'And if I do, would you stop me?'

Kagome stumbled then replied with plainly, 'If you did, I don't think I would stop you.'

Hiei hid his smirk and started to slowly follow her trail. Kurama went up to Kagome worried when she suddenly stopped and tripped. Kagome flinched out of her conversation with Hiei when Kurama suddenly put a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, are you well?"

Kagome cocked her head to the side as she observed him, "Yes, I'm fine."

_The Past_

Sango and Miroku were celebrating there 40th summer of marriage when they heard rumors of a hanyou managing to turn into a youkai with the assistance of an undead miko. Miroku turned his head to his wife sighing, "Sango, do you believe the pair were InuYasha and Kikyou?"

Sango nodded resting on the porch content to watching her grandchildren run about the compound she smiled her eldest grandchild seems to have caught the attention of a youkai by the name of Raizen and were contemplating mating. Miroku watched as Shippo ran around telling stories to a group of her children and grandchildren using illusion to help tell the story.

Miroku leaned against the wall of the hut, recalling something the youkai from the future had told him, the one who killed Kagome's mother was an _inu youkai_, the only one left on this side of the barrier he helped erect with the assistance of the Goshinboku was now InuYasha, Sesshomaru was more interested in patrolling his new lands in Makai, he comes to visit periodically to make certain the year and to keep track until the appointed 500 years would pass. Miroku turned to his wife smiling lecherously, "I believe Sesshomaru has developed feelings for our friend from the future."

Sango sighed and looked across the clearing towards the house they built to enshrine the well, "He probably wants to see if everyone spoke the truth about her being from the future. Kagome didn't deserve the fate she received, we should have been able to protect her. It wasn't fair."

Miroku sighed and embraced his wife, "Sango, it's been over 40 years since that day; Kagome-sama would not be pleased to know her passing is still being mourned."

Sango nodded and looked at the sky, "It odd to think she's dead but hasn't been born yet."

_Back with Kagome_

Kagome threw up an illusion to cover her injuries so as not to worry her brother. Then she set to covering the scent of blood. At Kurama's raised eyebrow, she explained about her brother and not wanting to worry him. Kagome arrived at the palace to see Kouga and the others waiting for her, "Oi, Kagome I thought you were going to bring back a mate-to-be, not your father."

Kagome growled at him and Ayame who was laughing behind Kouga, "Kagome, remember our bet?"

Kagome groaned, "So what do you want, Ayame-chan?"

Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I got what I wanted, but I want you to join us for dinner this Friday, bring your family all of them."

Kagome blinked, "Of course, I'll have to see if my family is able to join you."

Ayame nodded, "I guess I'll see you then if not, I'll have Kouga kidnap you again."

Kagome laughed and nodded, stepping through the portal and back into Ningenkai. Kagome held her brother's hand as she led him home followed by Kurama and a hidden Hiei. Kagome watched as group of girls began to follow them, "Uh, Shuichi, why are there girls following us and why do they smell like they're aroused?"

Kurama turned around catching sight of them, "Those, Kagome, are my stalkers or in other words the Shuichi Minamino fanclub."

Kagome hid a giggle, "So you're the guy my friends have shrines to, that's slightly disturbing. No wonder they've been talking about a 'red-haired god', poor you."

She turned around and gave her best 'back-off' glare sending the girls scattering, "There, got rid of them, think of that as an early or is it a late birthday present."

Kurama nodded and thanked the girl, when his own chance to rescue Kagome came in the form of a very dense ningen.

Houjo caught sight of Kagome and ran up to the girl, "Hey Higurashi, I just stopped by your home and they said you went out with your brother."

Kagome nodded and mentally counted down till he asked her out, '5…4…3…2…1…Showtime.'

Houjo pulled out amusement park tickets, "Join me, I've got two tickets to the amusement park for Friday."

Kagome did a mental victory dance before answering the boy, "Sorry, Houjo, but I already have plans for Friday."

He nodded then chirped, "I'll see you Saturday then."

The boy ran off before Kagome could say anything, "Damn, here I was hoping I got out of it, I know I'll just feign some random disease, crap he might want to nurse me."

Kagome turned her eyes to Hiei catching his aura in the trees, 'Help me out of this, please.'

The fire/ice apparition smirked, 'What will I get out of this?'

Leaning her head to the side she answered, 'The satisfaction of doing a good deed.'

Hiei landed beside her, running a finger along her jaw line, 'Let's say I'll collect at a later date.'

Kurama sent a golden-eyed glare at Hiei when he saw the youkai touch Kagome. 'Hiei, what are you doing with my daughter?'

Hiei turned to Kurama, 'I wish to court her.'

Youko gave his permission, 'If you hurt Kagome, you're going be lunch for my death tree.'

Hiei nodded and picked up Kagome leaving her brother and an annoyed Kurama behind. Hiei took her into a tree using the Jagan to break the illusion. Wincing at the damage he managed to inflict he gently licked the one on her forehead using his saliva to seal the wound. Kagome let out a shuddering breath, "What are you doing?"

Hiei sat back his lips red from her blood, "Helping you heal, you know saliva from youkai's is a strong coagulant."

Kagome nodded slowly. Hiei pulled her skirt up exposing the worse of her injuries. He blinked when Kagome slapped him, "Hentai."

Hiei smirked, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Kagome wrenched her leg free from his grasp and tore her shirt along the bottom to wrap her leg, "I swear to Inari, I must have done something wrong to be surrounded by perverts."

Hiei smirked and pressed his lips to hers. He brought a hand to her hair running his fingers thru her tresses. Kagome brought a hand to his hair, pulling away from the kiss when she felt how soft it was, "Wai! I thought you used styling products like Yusuke for his helmet hair or Kazuma. Your hair is so soft!"

Hiei grumbled at the interruption and was even more annoyed when she leapt from the tree. Kagome smiled cheekily and walked towards the shrine ignoring the demon trailing her and the looks she was getting from the pedestrians especially the male pedestrians. Hiei growled at the more forwards ones and walked up to Kagome. Slipping an arm around her with a gesture that said 'back off' he picked her up and carried her up the shrine steps. Kagome stiffened when the neared the house, "Kikyou."

Hiei growled and set the miko down. The undead miko turned her gaze onto Kagome, "I see that I didn't kill you in the past like I thought I had. As I said before I refuse to allow a demon to contaminate my soul. Pity InuYasha couldn't complete the task of killing you before he died."

Kagome stiffened and started flexing her hand in order to concentrate her purification abilities, "What do you mean, Kikyou."

Kikyou smirked and gently ran a hand along a Shinidamachu, "I sent him 16 years ago to kill you when you were but, a child, pity he only managed to kill that vixen before he died at the hands of his injuries and the old man who runs this place."

123123123 This is why Kikyou couldn't die just yet. 123123123123123

Kagome growled, "I'll enjoy retrieving my soul back, I don't want it polluted by an undead like yourself."

Hiei had already rushed forward, stopping when he hit a miko's barrier. Kagome not taking her eyes off of Hiei asks him to summon her father because he might want some revenge over the girl who led to his mate's demise. Hiei sends the message, 'Fox, Kikyou is at your kit's shrine, I suggest you get here she has something interesting to tell you regarding your mate's death.'

Kikyou fired a hama no ya while Kagome, flung up a barrier stopping the arrow in its track, allowing it to fall harmlessly to the ground. Kagome growled and turned to Hiei mentally asking him to check on her family. Kagome had to catch the next arrow shot at her, allowing it to dissolve harmlessly between her fingers. Kikyou walked up to the girl, pushing Hiei back with her barrier. Kagome tensed she could figure out what the undead miko wanted to do. She had pulled the same stunt with InuYasha when she was first revived. Kagome danced away from the miko's fingers, "Nice try Kikyou, I guess old dogs aren't the only ones who can't learn new tricks; their undead bitches can't either."

Kikyou smirked, "I see the fox thinks that she is wise beyond her years, before you die remind me to ask you how you manage to survive my purification arrow. You had used all your miko energies to destroy Naraku and to put together the Shikon no Tama. It should have destroyed you."

Kagome chuckled, "It takes a lot more then a little arrow to kill a kitsune. Besides that I have a job to the Shikon to fulfill."

Hiei growled and removed the bandana that covered the Jagan eye. The eye opened exposing the violet eye to the barrier. It quickly set to work dismantling it. Kikyou gasped as her barrier fell away. Kagome turned to Hiei and gasped, the idea that another eye was hidden under the bandana never crossed her mind, "Okay, that's totally wicked!"

Kikyou started to scream as she felt an attack on her mental facilities. Hiei's jagan shone as he proceeded to attack the mental barriers that surrounded her mind. His normal eyes reddening as he saw the first attempt on Kagome's life in the forest where everyone's worst fears were shown to them. Kagome winced she could actually feel the pain because of the close proximity to the other half of her soul. Hiei stopped when he heard Kagome begin to whimper softly. Kikyou smirked, "I see that my guess was correct, I can transfer my pain to you when you are close enough. Let's see what the hybrid will do since my copy is still nearby."

Kagome snorted and ran towards the girl, "You forget, Kikyou, I am not a human, I can handle pain much better then one."

Her claws ripped through her incarnation. Kagome bit back a wince when she felt the pain flood her brain. Kikyou dropped to the ground and pressed her hand to the gaping wound across her stomach. Hiei watched as the soul stealers encircled Kikyou in order to protect her from Kagome's assault. Kagome quickly used the same move she used on the poisonous insects Naraku had. The Shinidamachu started to slowdown and those nearer to her were being purified away. Kikyou frowned, she hated this reincarnation of hers she wanted to destroy her completely, the Shikon had protected her and favored her, allowing her the freedom to love and hate without tainting her purity or the purity of the Tama. Kikyou thought that if she distracted the girl enough she could perhaps exact a sort of revenge. "It does not matter how mighty you feel you will always be inferior to me because I am the original."

Kagome snorted and ran her hand through the undead girl's gut, "Nice try but, here in the future there is a phrase that is "New and improved". You were a good woman once, but you've allowed your anger and hatred to taint you worse then any miasma could. And it's time you go back to death."

Kagome pulled the rest of her soul free and watched as the miko stiffen considerably. She slumped to the ground unable to move freely. Kagome purified her soul of any lingering malice and absorbed it. Youko managed to appear at this time and saw the person who caused his daughter an indefinite amount of pain. "What is she doing here?"

Kagome turned to the body that was actually starting to stand, "Kikyou just told us she had sent InuYasha to kill me 16 years ago, but was unsuccessful dying from wounds inflicted to him by your mate my mother, and Ji-chan."

Youko destroyed the miko completely leaving only a small amount of flesh and blood in a pile.

Turning to Kagome he noted that Hiei had gone to her to see if she was well. Hiding his smirk he noted with some amusement as Kagome raised her hand to his Jagan and ran the pad of her thumb along its eyelid. The eye closed partially and she could feel the content aura it was admitting. She smiled and was about to press herself closer Hiei when she heard her younger bother shouting at her that she needed to ask permission and see if 'Kaa-san and Ji-chan wanted to go. Kagome stood and entered the house gracefully, leaving an amused Youko and a frustrated Hiei. Youko placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder and transforming back into Shuichi led him away from Kagome and towards his residence.

**_Not as long as I wanted it but, I leave Friday for Georgia Southern and thought to at least update this the story due to the length of this chapter and possible future chapters this story will last around another 7-9 chapters. I need to work on the fluff (Not good at) and the relationship of Hiei and Kagome. _**

_**SERIOUS NOTE!---I'VE LOST INTEREST IN BET YOU CAN'T IF YOU ARE INTERESTED E-MAIL ME AND ASK I'LL PICK SOMEONE TO CONTINUE IT.**_

**_Ranchan23-_** reviewed this story 15 times! Wow, I'm honored that you wanted to do that.

**_Korokochan18_**-K, but don't expect updates anytime soon.

**_Kagomente-_** I tried to e-mail you the picture but, I got a letter saying you weren't accepting e-mail from thegreatchibilittlewashu…I'll try again as soon as I get my labtop back. Yep, the clothes scenes were my favorite to write, just wait till Kagome explains it to Hiei.

**_Angel of Darkness and Death-_** YAYYY! COOKIES! Yep I please way to easily, thank you for adding me as a favorite

**_Kyo anime_**- Thanks here is the update

**_Hieis and Kais girl-_** Question Kai as in Bayblade Kai?

**_Hiei&SesshyMINE!-_**This is why, was it good?

**_Kagz1nonly-_** Thanks

**_Hell's angel-_** I didn't know back then what the hell people were talking about so I went to the library and did research to figure out what the heck people were talking about, so thank you for your explanation (not sarcastic I promise) it was a lot nicer then someone else's who I won't mention to protect the guilty.

**_Karen-_** Of course

**_Julie-_** As you can see Kouga-Ayame, Miroku and Sango, InuYasha and Kikyou, Kagome-Hiei, Yusuke and Keiko, Boton-noone, Kurama-noone

**_Dark kitsune Ice-_** GWAH! **Ducks rose whip**, so sorry I was having problems with the Hiei/Kagome moment when he tries to kill her.

**_Kogas-mate-_****hangs head in embarrassment**, I'm sorry I didn't notice I was misspelling it stupid computer didn't do those squiggly red lines. Yep after the anime finishes for YYH and after the second movie for IY

**_Kuramasgal-_**Well, here is some more

**_Gothmiko_**- Eehh no problem, at least I know you enjoy it.

**_Ice-neko-girl- _**Yes my plot with the internet companies is working! Oh did I say that out loud.

**_Shadowmiko-_** That's an idea… I might actually do that then I can include Jin and Touya and everyone else and I can have a sequel! Thank you for the idea.

**_Lita-_** Yep could tell…oh and I wanted to let you in on a secret Kagome has not forgotten the revenge she is going to pull against Hiei, she will give him what's coming to him.

**_Kagome259-_** really? I'm an inspiration? **Dances happy dance**

**_Yusuke and Hiei's Dark angel-_** Sorry for the long wait but, I had difficulties I actually wrote the scene in Makai three different times, but, I am still not liking it but it was better then my other attempts, (Trying to pull Hiei a little back into character)

**_Ryukotsusei-_** Not a lot if the gore was anything to go by. Poor Hiei I think he needs to cuddle.

**_Inuyasha's hun-_** No worries I've stayed up longer (called being terrified out of mind after watching Shawn of the Dead…yes I have been made fun for it so I've heard it all.)

**Mediaminer**

**_Ashtonreed-_** Yay, who could he just looks so cute and every thing.

**_Hieifan2-_** um, thank you I never planned on killing her, I had dreams about how to end the whole past thing since I started the story.

**_Gcdv-_** De verdad, parents will never let you forget that is why you learn to tune it out ( ayudas con los "talks" te dan)

**_D.A_**- OK I will…(psst, you misspelled write) But, No worries as long as I have free time and I have a computer I shall update.


	17. Discovery of broken laws

WARNING—VARIOUS INUYASHA YUYU HAKUSHO CLICHES WILL BE PRESENT THROUGH OUT CHAPTER BE FOREWARNED!

_Turning to Kagome he noted that Hiei had gone to her to see if she was well. Hiding his smirk he noted with some amusement as Kagome raised her hand to his Jagan and ran the pad of her thumb along its eyelid. The eye closed partially and she could feel the content aura it was admitting. She smiled and was about to press herself closer Hiei when she heard her younger bother shouting at her that she needed to ask permission and see if 'Kaa-san and Ji-chan wanted to go. Kagome stood and entered the house gracefully, leaving an amused Youko and a frustrated Hiei. Youko placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder and transforming back into Shuichi led him away from Kagome and towards his residence._

Souta smiled at his sister, "Nee-chan, do you like Hiei?"

Kagome just cuffed him upside the head and went to speak to her mom and grandfather about the dinner. He rubbed his head and followed Kagome into the kitchen catching when their grandfather started protesting their associating with demons. Kagome turned her level gaze on her grandfather, "Ji-chan surely you remember I am a demon right, so are you telling me that I'm a bad person because I am a demon. Besides I know these demons, it's Kouga, his mate Ayame, and their children. They helped defeat Naraku."

123123123 You know what I just thought of, Jijenji was a hanyou right... and so is InuYasha. InuYasha's had hands through his gut, arrows stab him slashes, gashes and everything, yet he doesn't scar while our gentle giant has scars all over his body from puny human villagers, why is that? 123123123123

Kun-Loon placed her hand on top of her daughter's, "Of course Kagome we would love to go and I will keep an eye on Father so that he doesn't try and purify your friends."

Kagome thanked her mother and ran upstairs to change out of the damaged clothes. She saw with some satisfaction that her injuries were mostly healed. Before she undressed she closed the curtains and locked the window, 'Repeat performance my ass.'

She went to the bathroom to bathe. Stepping out she wrapped herself in a towel and went back to her room. She looked around the room before dropping the towel and dressing. Kagome let out a shriek when Botan suddenly appeared in her room, "GWAH, don't do that."

Botan chuckled, "Sorry, but hurry up and dress, Koenma-sama wants to speak to you."

Kagome nodded and pulled the rest of her outfit on and towel drying her tail. Kagome then ran a towel through her hair. Botan began to brush Kagome's hair, "There, now lets go."

The grim reaper then grabbed her hand and opened a portal. Pushing the kitsune in, she followed closing the portal behind her. Kagome winced from her undignified landing sending a glare at the perky grim reaper she stood up. Koenma watched the girl in his teenage disguise, "Kagome Higurashi, I am Koenma, the Prince of Reikai."

Kagome looked him, "Koenma-sama, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

Koenma beamed he was finally getting some respect, "Well, Kagome, time-travel is illegal and because you broke the law your fate is now under my jurisdiction."

Kagome clenched her fist, "If I may speak freely, sir. Shouldn't the person responsible be punished as severely as possible?"

Koenma nodded. Kagome smiled, "Good so you agree with me. And if looking at the facts the guilty one is you. If you lived as long as I'm sure you have, you should have known what would happen and closed the portal before Mistress Centipede went through the well and grabbed me. And if you had prevented that one detail, I would have never shattered the jewel and have to go back through time to recover the pieces."

Koenma's jaw dropped and before he could retort, Kurama and Hiei came through the door, "Koenma-sir, Kagome's miss- oh never mind."

Kagome smiled at them, "So as I was saying, punishing me for an error on your part would seem to be unethical. Besides which, blame is always placed on the higher ups and I'm sure the rank of Prince of Reikai is a lot higher up then my own rank as Guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Koenma sputtered as Kurama's gaze turned an icy gold, "What is this about, Koenma?"

Botan shifted nervously, the situation was a bit tense for her liking, "Koenma-sir, why don't you have her work for you as a Spirit Detective, just like the punishments you have for Hiei and Kurama."

Koenma nodded, "That is best, well Kagome, you have your punishment. I will have Botan give you the necessary information, Botan, portal now."

Botan opened one and allowed the kitsune to stalk through. Botan winced when she heard Youko begin to rant. Hiei had followed Kagome much the grim reapers amusement. She smiled and stepped beside the fire/ice apparition, "Hiei, do you…"

"Finish that thought and die."

Kagome turned to the two who were trailing behind smiling softly, "So, should I be jealous?"

Botan smiled, "And if you should be?"

Hiei grabbed her by the neck, "Lets see if Lady Death can be killed."

Kagome put a hand on Hiei's arm, "Don't kill her I'm pretty sure that will get us in more trouble then its worth…besides she was just teasing."

Hiei dropped her and disappeared while Kagome helped the reaper up, "Botan-sama you shouldn't antagonize him, that's my job."

Botan rubbed her neck ruefully, "Yeah but, its fun."

Kagome entered her house followed by Botan. She turned to the woman, "So what's this information you need to share with me?"

Botan tossed her a pink compact. "I use this to contact you for your missions and you can use it to contact me or any of the other spirit detectives like a certain demon."

Kagome smiled brightly, "Oh yes we can have phone sex all we want."

Botan choked, "What!"

The vixen chuckled, "I was just kidding…wow Botan is your mind in the gutter?"

The ferry girl shook her head, "No I was just surprised to hear something like that coming from the daughter of Kurama."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "What are you talking about? My father, I'm told, was sensual and lustful like all kitsunes."

Botan smacked her head, "Right, I was thinking about Shuchi."

The girls entered the living room where Souta was sitting with Hitomi playing videogames. Kagome threw up her illusion before the two turned around. Hitomi greeted them and then returned to the game, Souta looked at Kagome, "You'll tell me what you were up to, right?"

Kagome nodded and rubbed his head affectionately. She and Botan went upstairs to Kagome's room. Botan sat on the bed bouncing softly. Kagome closed the door, "So how long is my sentence?"

Botan taped her chin thoughtfully, "It could be as short as 200 years to as long as life."

Kagome groaned, "And to think all I basically did was help save the past."

Botan placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "Well, think of it as your next big adventure and Yusuke and the guys are your new traveling companions."

Kagome smiled, "That's pretty good Botan, have you ever thought to be a councilor?"

Botan laughed, "Well, I'm just happy that there is a girl on the actual team."

Kagome laughed as well, "At least your priorities are straight."

Kagome took out her notebook where she had written up to the point before running into the spirit detectives and continued her narrative. Botan noticing that she was busy, left to return to Reikai. Kagome managed to finish the account when Souta came to her room, "So, Nee-chan what happened?"

Explaining that the prince of Reikai asked her to join the Spirit Detectives to help keep the world safe from any bad youkai, she left out the part that it was part of a punishment for breaking the law. Souta looked at her in awe, "That is awesome, so you get to run around playing superhero, eh, Kagome?"

She nodded, "Guess so but, I won't be the only one. Yusuke, Kazuma and the others are also Spirit Detectives."

His eyes widened, "THE Yusuke Uremeshi, is going to be working with you."

Kagome nodded, "Not only am I going to be working with him, I'm told he is the leader of the rag-tag group."

Souta smiled, "THIS IS SOOOO COOL! I've got to tell everyone that my sister is friends with the Great Yusuke Uremeshi."

She sighed, "Just don't mention that we are working together or anything I told you okay, I can trust you with that secret, right."

He nodded and tried to look mature, "Of course, I would never betray your trust."

Kagome gave him a tight embrace, "You're so cute!"

He pulled out of the embrace, "I'm not cute."

She laughed and gave him a gentle shove towards the door, "Yeah now get out and play with your girlfriend."

He smirks, "At least I have someone to play with."

Kagome stiffened, "Didn't need to hear that from my younger brother."

He left the room laughing. Kagome shot the door and opened the window allowing for a breeze to drift through. Leaning out of the window she took in the sights of Tokyo mentally comparing them to the ones of the past. Coming back inside she caught sight of Hiei standing there looking at her with a smug expression on his face, "Hiei as lovely as it is to see you in my bedroom, the walls are thin and my family's here."

He pulled her into his arms, "We can be quiet."

She laughed and detangled herself from the embrace, "I happen to be a very vocal person."

Kun-Loon's voice drifted from downstairs as she was talking stiffly into the phone. Kagome curious went downstairs trailed by Hiei and she winced when Kun-Loon slammed the phone down. "Mama? What's wrong?"

Kun-Loon turned her attention to the kitsune standing at the base of the stairs. "Kagome that was Tokyo High apparently they think all your illnesses that you'll bring down their reputation so you have to retake the entrance exam during the winter break and go to another school. They said you can finish the semester though."

Kagome winced when her mother's voice rose after each word. Hiei quickly left allowing the mother-daughter pair time to carry about their chores. Kagome sighed and her mother smiled, "So when will I be expecting little red-eyed grandbabies?"

Kagome groaned and stepped out of the house. Her mother explained to the boys that they were leaving and shut the door behind her. The two grabbed their bikes and started the ride to the grocery store.

Kagome locked the bikes to the rack in front of the store and followed her mother inside. Kun-Loon sat weighing the merits of two different brands of water chestnuts when her daughter joined her. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the offending smell from the vegetable. She picked the one on the left, "This one is of better quality then the other one. The one on your right smells like they packaged the chestnuts when they were partially bad."

Kun-Loon nodded and placed the one Kagome picked into the shopping cart. Kagome caught the scent of Shuichi and she scanned the store looking for him. Shuichi looked up he had caught the scent of Kagome and he turned to his mother who was currently looking at Pocky for her step-son. Kagome caught sight of the red-head with an older woman. She discreetly waved and then returned to assisting her mother. Kurama nodded his head while carrying the groceries for his mother.

The mother-daughter pair paid for their groceries and Kagome put the packages in the basket of her bike and they rode their bikes to a near by ice cream parlor. The mother-daughter pair entered and Kagome ordered a strawberry cone while her mother bought a vanilla cone. The two sat at an outdoor table and ate the treat. Throwing away the napkins the women decided to return before the sun set.

Souta ran out when he saw his mother and sister pull up beside the house. Kagome managed to place the kickstand before Souta jumped at her. Kagome caught him and tossed him onto her back. Kun-Loon smiled as she saw her daughter give her son a piggy-back ride through the house

_Friday_

Kagome pulled on her black dress pants and slipped on her midnight blue sweater. Running her brush through her hair she quickly smoothed it out and went downstairs where her mother was waiting for her and her younger brother to go down stairs and leave. Ji-chan had to stay behind and watch the shrine and Kun-Loon was going to watch Ji-chan. Kagome sighed and went to retrieve her brother. Souta had put on his nicest pair of slacks and a button-down shirt.

Kun-Loon handed Kagome the keys to her car and after giving a last minute speech on proper behavior and safety. Kagome sighed and nodded before she took her brother to the car and driving down the back driveway. Kagome pulled up to Shuichi's place, he was going to ride with them to get to Kouga's place. Shuichi was dressed in black slacks and a white silk shirt. Kagome nodded at him and he sat in the back seat Youko watching her pull out and drive into traffic. Souta turned around looking at the red-head, "I thought you had green eyes Minamino-san?"

Kagome not looking away from traffic smacked her brother, "Put your seatbelt on, what if something happens?"

Souta nodded and put it on, "Sorry, I forgot who was driving."

The vixen growled under her breath and tightened her grip on the steering wheel trying to ignore the laughing guys. She pulled up to the house that housed the portal and took the keys and basically slammed the car door shut. Shuichi winced at the sound and followed the girl to the door. 'Why the hell do guys find it funny to make fun of women drivers?'

Kagome smiled when she saw Shippo come along the road and she smiled allowing him to sweep her into an embrace. Shippo nodded to Shuichi and a smooth voice spoke up from the now opened door, "Seriously, miko must you act so uncouth?"

Kagome looked up and saw Kouga hiding a laugh when Kagome smirked, "Ayame! Your mate's being mean to me!"

Kouga paled as his pregnant mate waddled up behind him and smacked him, "Don't tease Kagome. Sorry, Kagome-chan, let's go inside and leave the pig-heads out here."

The guys all protested and followed the giggling girls inside where Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was standing watching the younger ookami youkai playing with the ookami cubs. Kagome smiled at the children when Shippo walked up behind her, "'Kaa-chan I want brothers and sisters."

Kagome felt her face flush as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow waiting to see how the vixen would respond to the questioning, "Well, Shippo, why don't you mate and have kids of your own."

Shippo tapped his chin thoughtfully, "We are one screwed up family, I'm older then you and ji-san and you're older then ji-san's human form."

Kagome swatted him playfully, "Cute."

He looked at her sporting a wounded expression when he decided that he had enough fun teasing his mother and wandered off to speak with Yuuki. Sesshomaru spoke, "So you shall return to the past soon?"

Kagome shook her head, "I've finished the mission besides that the well sealed after we defeated Naraku."

Sesshomaru blinked, "I was under the impression you died after the battle."

Kagome nodded thoughtfully, "So was I, but as you can see I'm alive and well."

Sesshomaru nodded not wanting to appear too curious. Kagome caught the look and explained about the Shikon no Tama bringing her to the present after the battle. He turned his gaze heaven ward to watch the sunset in the blood-red sky. "It would have been rather disappointing for the miko who slew Naraku to have been defeated in such an undignified manner."

Kagome blinked not sure if that was a complement or if she should have been offended so she settled with an uncertain nod. Sesshomaru excused himself and walked off to speak with other youkai that were present. Kagome laughed as the cubs started to play with her legs she allowed a couple to latch on giving them a ride to the table. Kouga helped Ayame settle down at the right of the head of the table Yuuki at the left Kagome to his left and Shippo across from her. Sesshomaru sat to the left of Kagome and Shuichi sat to the left of Shippo and to the right of Souta. All of the cubs were settled at a round table in the next room. "Cheers."

Kurama was watching Kagome talk to Kouga and Ayame when Souta got his attention, "Hey Minamino-san, I was wondering if you could help Kagome review for the High School Entrance Exam?"

He blinked, "I thought Kagome was already in high school."

Souta nodded then lowered his voice because the other conversations at the table were stopping, "Yeah but you know how she missed so much school the past two years."

Kurama nodded and Souta continued explaining that the school was going to make her leave and to apply to any other school she would have to retake the test."

He agreed and told Souta to expect him on Sunday and to inform Kagome of his visit. The miko began to eat her food not noticing the ookami youkai that was watching her every movement from the corner of his eye.

_**And there's another chapter, not the best chapter but I wanted Kagome to move to a new atmosphere…next time if the date happens and does Hiei get her out of it. **_


	18. Hiei to the rescue?

_If you want a lemon in this series tell me…kay if not I won't include it (Yes I will be changing the rating)_

* * *

Yuuki followed the movements of the legendary miko amazed with how down to earth she was, 'This is the miko who defeated one of the most dangerous evil in all of history?'

Kagome turned from speaking with Kouga and Ayame to talking to Sesshomaru. She listened as he described what had occurred to him during the past five centuries. She hid a smile when he was describing his toy factory or in his own words his 'electronic entertainment facilitator'. She smiled as Shippo went into all the details of his job with Sesshomaru which brought in Kouga who explained his job as head of security. She, after listening to them speak, turned to Ayame and Yuuki, "Ayame, Yuuki, you two have been quiet."

Ayame looked up from her thoughts, "Oh, it's nothing the cub has been kicking rather harder then usual."

Kagome suppressed a squeal, "May I?"

The ookami nodded and watched as the miko gently put her hand on the youkai's belly, "Hey, little one."

She could feel the baby press against her hand and she giggled softly. Ayame smiled mischievously at the vixen, "Perhaps you should have a few. Your kit is lonely and any children can keep ours company."

Kagome sweat dropped, "I'll…think about it, Ayame-chan."

Kurama eyes flashed gold as Youko wanted to protest his kit even thinking about mating. Souta yawned and Kagome's attention turned to him. Standing up she thanked them and turning to Souta who had fallen asleep and carried him on her back. Sesshomaru kept an eye on Souta, "I had forgotten how quickly ningens tire."

"It was good to see you again, Kouga, Ayame, Yuuki and Sesshomaru."

She felt the cubs latch onto her legs, "DON'T LEAVE!"

Letting out a small smile, she knelt down, "Sorry, but I have to. Why don't you guys come and visit one day and we can hang out. I live at a big shrine on top of a hill. Kouga and Ayame should know where it's at."

They detangled themselves while Kouga laughed, "I'll take you up on that, the 5 of them can be a handful."

Kagome teased, "They can't be as bad as you."

Ayame nodded, "True."

Kouga turned to his mate and pouted. The miko-youkai laughed then turned to Kurama, "So, say do you want that I take you home?"

He stood up as well and nodded to Kagome, "Thank you for the invitation to your home."

"Yes thank you for the invitation to your home, Kouga and Ayame."

They smiled, "Now that your back, we can torture---I mean bring you along to the meetings the lords."

Kagome's ear twitched, "That's not necessary."

"Misery loves company so we'll see you then."

Kagome chuckled nervously, "I'll see you guys later."

Kurama and Kagome entered through the portal and went to ningenkai. Kagome gently lowered Souta into the car and buckled him in before entering the car. Kurama slid into the passenger side. Kagome buckled up and drove out. Youko broke through, "You are too young to even consider mating."

Kagome nodded, "I got that, Otou-san. Don't worry, Ayame was just teasing."

Shuichi managed to regain control, "Sorry, about that he surprised me."

Kagome laughed, "It's alright…Damn I forgot to ask him about that tail/pelt thingy."

Shuichi chuckled, "I can not believe you haven't figured it out yet. Did you not notice it sway while he was eating dessert."

"So it was a tail! Yes I was right! So Sesshomaru has a sweet tooth does he, I can actually see him hiding in his chambers with a tub of ice cream and candy wrappers littering the bed."

Shuichi hid his grin. Kagome pulled up to the Minamino residence and Shiori walked out, "Ah, so are you the girl my Shuichi has been spending time with. So are you two dating?"

Kagome felt her face flush, "No, ma'am, Shuichi and I are merely friends."

Shuichi nodded, "I was merely helping a friend out."

Kagome nodded, "So I'll see you later, Shuichi-kun. It was nice to meet you Minamino-san. I wish I could stay but, I have to take my younger brother home."

Shiori nodded not correcting the notion that she still shared the same last name as Shuichi.

"My apologies but, I really must get going."

Kagome pulled away. Shiori turned to Shuichi, "So how come you cannot find a girl like that. Sometimes I worry for you, Shuichi."

Shuichi sighed, he couldn't tell her the truth so he sent her a slight smile, "Kagome-chan, is a great girl, but I am not interested in her like that okaa-sama. It is like she says we are friends."

Kagome parked the car at the drive way beside the shrine and scooped her brother up. Shifting him to reach her keys she ran up the stairs and paused up the door. Fumbling with the keys she managed to unlock the door and enter the house. Shutting the door behind her with her hidden tail she brought Souta into his room and tucked him in after removing his shoes. Kagome smiled before ruffling his hair and heading back to her room where she could smell Hiei's scent. "So what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Hiei faced her and gathered the miko in his arms, "Do I need a reason. After all, we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Kagome allowed for her disguise to drop before nodding her agreement. Hiei turned from his nuzzling when Kagome's tail wrapped around him, her ears twitching every now and then. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her self to completely relax in his embrace. The hybrid smiled when he heard her breathing begin to even out before he gently ran his fangs across her earlobe. Her breathing hitched before she turned around to face him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's not playing fair, Hiei."

She then pressed a kiss against his nose and sighed, "Can I get some sleep. I have a rather trying day to prepare for."

Hiei ran his tongue along her pulse point nipping at the juncture before soothing the injury with his tongue. Kagome shuddered from the administrations and closed her eyes, "Mou, stop that. I was serious about the sleep and it's kind of hard to do that if you've got me hot and bothered."

The forbidden child tugged on her ear with his mouth, "You rather waste time with some ningen then stay with me."

Kagome's eyes twinkled, "Don't worry, you are far more attractive then Houjo-kun."

Hiei murmured his comments allowing the kitsune to fall asleep. Hiei tried to get out of the embrace in order to leave but the kitsune hung on refusing to let go. Shaking the kitsune, he tried to wake her but she clung on tighter while murmuring, "Mine."

He smirked and gathered her back into his arms, "Yes, mine."

Kagome awoke the next day surprisingly warmer then usual. Trying to sit up, she felt something tighten around her. Tilting her head back she spotted Hiei sleeping behind her clinging to her like a teddy bear, 'Well, this is familiar.'

Hiei tightened his grip and rolled to the side bringing Kagome along for the ride. She rolled around in his arms to face him. He looked peaceful and serene his expression changing when she tried to pull out of the embrace. She sent him a mental wake up call, 'Carpe Diem, Hiei, wakey, wakey, rise, and shaky.'

Hiei opened one crimson eye, "Shut up, onna."

Kagome sent him a pout, "If you want to sleep in bed, let me up."

Hiei merely closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of her scent allowing it to soothe him, before sitting up and releasing her. She got up and turned around to face him but he was gone. Kagome sighed and trudged into the bathroom, where she allowed the water to run down her body, using that time to make a plan, Kagome got out and dressed.

* * *

Hiei looked at the ningen walking towards Higurashi Shrine with a scowl on his face. Youko had told him not to interfere unless there was trouble. Houjo walked up the steps unaware of the presence following him. He reached the door and Kagome stepped out dressed in slightly baggy jeans and a large sweatshirt. Hiei nodded in approval, she obviously didn't want him looking at her body. Houjo blinked at her attire, "Won't you be a little warm in that?"

She shook her head, "I've been feeling cold lately, besides we're just friends going to hang out at the park."

Houjo sighed, "You're so cute."

Kagome blinked mutely as he implied that she was the naive one. "What? Wait, what are you saying?"

He smiled, "That's nice, Higurashi-san."

'Is he really this dense? It has to be an act because no one patronizes Higurashi Kagome and gets away with it.'

Hiei snorted, 'Onna, thanks for the entertainment.'

Kagome growled, 'That's it, I'm locking you out…laugh at my expense will you. I have hair dye with your name on it.'

'What is it with you and threatening my hair?'

'Because I can.'

'I was thinking about rescuing you but, now I'd rather see you suffer.'

Kagome growled again this time catching Houjo's attention, "Are you well, Higurashi-san?"

Kagome nodded, "I was just clearing my throat, Houjo-kun."

He dug into his pocket and pulled out cough drops, "I brought this just in case you got a sore throat."

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, but it's not necessary, I just needed to clear my throat."

They entered the amusement park and Houjo led her towards the Ferris wheel. They entered on of the booths and watched the Tokyo skyline appear beneath them. Houjo stretched his arms and settled it around Kagome who shrugged it off. Hiei snarled at the fact that the ningen dared to actually touch what was his. Kagome rolled her eyes at the spike of youki coming from above them.

Houjo looked at her confused before shrugging it away. Kagome closed her eyes her hearing focused on the soft sounds the koorine was making above her, ignoring Houjo's chatter. She jumped when he clapped suddenly, "Perfect! we'll go on the tunnel ride, I have a friend who works there and can get us in. I'm happy you agreed, Kagome."

She blinked as she was dragged away from the Ferris Wheel, 'When did I agree to this, damnit a kami up there must have it in for me.'

Hiei followed them leaping from ride to ride muttering to himself why he was putting up with this aggravation from this woman, when the jagan replayed the final battle with Naraku and he felt that sick feeling rush his stomach when he heard her scream in agony. Grunting to himself he leapt onto the top of the tunnel and entered through the new ventilation shaft he made courtesy of his katana.

Kagome kept a wary eye on Houjo who was trying to lean closer to her with each progressive second. She leaned away from him. And when he got too close she fell over the edge and into the water. Her youki rose reflecting her annoyance which in turn lowered the temperature of the water to freezing point. She stayed under, swimming to a side of the tunnel. The miko climbed onto the ledge and caught the gaze of Hiei. She sighed, "Don't comment."

Turning towards the boat she called to Houjo telling that she was fine and she'll meet him at the end. Wrapping her arms around her chest she began to trek towards the exit water dripping off her petite form. She reached the end and looked out and to her surprise she saw Houjo kissing another girl. Walking up to Houjo, she kept her tone curious, "Hello, who's this, Houjo-kun?"

Houjo tore away flustered when the girl who had long auburn hair, "I'm his girlfriend, and you are?"

Kagome caught sight at how flustered he was; feeling slightly bad for him she smiled, "Ah so you're the girl he's told me about…I'm Kagome, his slightly clumsy friend, if you couldn't tell. And your name?"

"It's Amano Kaname."

Houjo separated from Kaname, "Kaname, do you mind if Higurashi-san and I talk privately for a moment?"

She shook her head and allowed the two to walk off, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Higurashi-san, but you always seem to be ill and always have to cut our dates short so I met someone. Thank you for not telling her we were on a date and I apologize, I didn't mean to cheat on you its just you would have usually of had to leave at this point."

"Don't worry about it, after all we are just friends so technically you didn't cheat and that is what we will stick to."

Botan ran up to the girl, "Kagome, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Koenma-sama wants to see you."

Houjo looked at Kagome as she explained that this Koenma was her new employer. She trotted after Botan ignoring Botan's questions about why she was wet when they entered the restroom followed by Hiei who was hiding a growl at the fact that he didn't know whether to be relieved that the date was cut short or pissed that the ningen thought to cheat on Kagome. The grim reaper sensing the tense atmosphere quickly opened the portal and allowed them to enter before quickly entering closing it behind her.

Kuwabara catching sight of the soaked girl started laughing, "What the hell happened you fall out of the boat during the Tunnel of Love ride?"

Her icy glare quickly chilled the room hinting to the ningen to shut up. Yusuke shivered, "So the date was that bad? What happened?"

Kagome growled, "Don't ask."

Koenma cleared his throat, "Guys?"

The group except for Shuichi ignored him. Hiei snorted, "It was amusing."

Kagome whirled on him, "Glad to see someone enjoyed it."

Botan cleared her throat timidly, "Are you upset, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head allowing for drops of water to fly off her hair, "Annoyed, but relieved at the same time. Who'd have thought Houjo had the balls."

Hiei growled, 'You should have exposed his scam.'

The miko sighed, 'Why, what purpose would that hold?'

Kurama turned his attention towards Hiei, "Hiei, what happened during the date?"

Hiei showed him the events via the Jagan eye. The girl ignored the group, "Koenma-sama you wanted us for something?"

He nodded, "Yes, as amusing as it was to watch the disaster that was your date…I need you guys to enter Makai to capture this hanyou for questioning relating to several ningen disappearances."

Kagome gaped at the photo, "You have the wrong demon; Jijenji would never hurt a ningen."

Koenma rubbed his forehead, "I never said he did but, the portal opened on his lands so I need to ask him if he saw anything."

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "Got it. So, Koenma, you have a copy of the date so we can all see it?"

Kagome turned to Botan who got the hint and opened a portal into Makai shoving Yusuke and Kuwabara through. Kagome walked through trying to hold onto her injured pride ignoring the guys of the group as she sent a thankful smile to Botan as the grim reaper closed the portal.

* * *

_I'm sick so I thought to have an update…I didn't forget the story it's just my muse was busy inspiring new ideas, such as the Picture Perfect songfic that will soon be joining the FFN ranks. Thanks to the loyal fans but, this time it will be ending soon after talking to Jijenji then a mission to track down the cause of the portals throw in some fluff and a lemon if you want and that is the story…the sequel will have a dark tournament with somebody vying for what is Hiei's_. But seriously who thought Houjo was a player? 


	19. Mission Time!

_Kagome turned to Botan who got the hint and opened a portal into Makai shoving Yusuke and Kuwabara through. Kagome walked through trying to hold onto her injured pride ignoring the guys of the group as she sent a thankful smile to Botan as the grim reaper closed the portal._

Yusuke and the other boys grumbled as they heard the girls laugh once more, "What the fuck is so amusing!"

Kagome turned around, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He growled and her ears perked, "A little more practice and that would have been impressive."

Kurama growled to Youko, 'That's your daughter, only you two would say the same thing.'

'See, practice has made that growl perfect.'

Yusuke grumbled, "Keep bothering me and I'll cut off that lame excuse of a mane you're growing"

Kagome gaped at him then narrowed her eyes and hissed in an icy tone, "You try that and Keiko won't ever have to worry about getting pregnant when you two mate."

Yusuke felt a small whimper escape his throat as he regained control over his body, "Keh."

Youko growled in the back of Kurama's head as he heard the threat against his daughter. Kurama asked, 'What's up with the threat to her hair that's got you pissed'

Youko blinked, 'Are you serious? It's a grave insult to cut or even threaten to cut a kitsune's hair off; we store energy in our hair and our tails.'

Kurama made a small motion of understanding before he stepped between Yusuke and Kagome, "Kagome, he doesn't know. Besides we need to stay whole for this mission."

Kagome gave Kurama a curt nod before walking off. Yusuke turned to Kurama, "What the fuck was that about?"

Kurama shook his head, "It's a kitsune thing. That threat could have gotten you killed with any other kitsune. Kagome didn't because she was raised by humans; she wasn't aware why she felt so threatened."

Kuwabara winced, "All that because of a hair threat."

Hiei snorted and followed after Kagome. The miko-youkai grumbled as she walked subconsciously pulling her hair into a ponytail to make it harder to grab onto. She stopped when she felt herself walk through something cold. Hiei tried to follow her but was repelled by a barrier, 'What the fuck?'

Kagome shook the chill off and continued along her way, unaware of Hiei's attempts to contact her.

She jumped back and crouched; her eyes trained towards some trees. Her nose caught the scent of a hanyou. The hanyou stepped into the clearing. Kagome took him in, studying him from his tan skin to his big blue eyes to his silvery hair. "How'd you get past the barrier?"

Kagome looked back and scratched her head, "Sorry, I have the tendency of walking through them. So hanyou-sama, if you don't mind I'll just turn around and we'll pretend this never happened."

The hanyou had a feral grin on his face, "I believe I should take you to my father and mother and let them decide what to do with you."

Kagome stood her ground, "Gomen, but my parents taught me to never go with strangers."

The hanyou laughed, "It wasn't a choice, kitsune."

He ran towards her his claws extended ready to attack. She merely jumped out of the way and smiled, "You know, hanyou-sama, this is almost fun."

She went up behind him and tapped him, "Tag, you're it."

He growled, "Why on earth did it have to be a kitsune!"

She pouted, "Hey!"

He rose up and started to fly. Kagome jabbed her finger towards him, "That's cheating!"

He smirked and sharpened his claws. When a flash of red knocked him down, "Hey, Tenshi, I can't let you go around and hurt my 'kaa-chan."

Tenshi stood up brushing dirt off of his clothes, "Shippo, I thought you and father would have been busy all day."

Shippo grunted, "I smelt Kagome so I came over, Jijenji's on his way with Shiori."

Kagome blinked, "You're Jijjenji's and Shiori's kid, WAI! You're so kawaii, you have Jijenji's eyes and Shiori's hair."

Tenshi sighed as his father lumbered into the clearing, "Ah, Kagome-sama, it is good to finally see you after so long."

Kagome nodded and ran into his arms giving him a hug, "I never had the chance to thank you for saving my life."

He waved it away, "It was nothing Kagome-sama; after all you were the first person other then my mother to have accepted me."

Kagome teased, "How could I not, you are so kind and sweet how could I not become friends with you after all who would get rid of the bugs for me?"

She turned her body when she saw a silvered haired women step out into the clearing. The wide purple eyes and tan skin gave her identity away, "Shiori? Wow look at you, you're definitely not the little girl we helped from the bat demon tribe."

She smiled, "And you're not the ningen miko who time-traveled and stayed dry…"

The miko nodded, "I wish I was here under better circumstances…"

"What do you mean?"

Tenshi crouched into a defensive position. "I mean, I got busted time-traveling and for my punishment I got stuck working for Reikai and Koenma wants to speak with Jijenji."

Shiori spoke, "How can we be sure it's not a trap?"

Kagome promised, "I swear that I won't let the get you, if they try they would have to face me."

Shiori grinned, "I know you will, but I thought there were at least four other people on the tentai?"

Kagome rubbed the back of head, "I think they're stuck on the other side of your barrier, Shiori."

Shippo laughed, "You walked through a barrier without knowing again."

Kagome flushed and laughed nervously. Tenshi turned to his mother, "I'll be going along to ensure that Koenma doesn't try something."

Shiori nodded and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "Do be careful and keep an eye on Kagome-sama."

The miko protested needing to be watched but, Shippo agreed with Shiori and mentioned he would watch the bat hanyou. She grumbled but they started on their way. Kagome sneezed her tail poofing and grumbled about stupid toddlers making her work when she's wet. Jijenji hid a laugh while his son just flat out laughed at her. Straightening the hair of her tail, she scoffed then Tenshi suggested they stop for the night. Jijenji nodded and before Kagome could blink they had a camp set up. She applauded before transforming and shaking out the water from her earlier date and curling up to rest, her tails covering her nose. Her ears twitched with every crackle of the fire and she listened as Tenshi and Jijenji talked to one another. Then Tenshi asked her a question on how she got wet. Lifting her head she replied, 'I fell out of a boat today and haven't had the chance to dry before Koenma called me.'

Tenshi nodded then stared into the fire, "Perhaps we could finish our fight?"

Kagome nodded, 'But, let's wait till we meet up with the others. The more judges the better.'

Tenshi nodded and let her go back to her resting position. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her self to drift into a light slumber. She awoke to the flames dying out. Transforming back she stretched herself allowing her bones to pop back into place. Tenshi wrinkled his nose at the un-lady like behavior but sat up waking his father as well. They cleaned up and continued to the barrier. Shuichi actually looked less then composed as he was examining the barrier ignoring Yusuke and Kuwabara who were using their reiki to attack the barrier. Kagome winced, "I don't think I want to face them just yet, I think I'll wait till they're tired."

Tenshi grinned evilly before shoving her through. Kagome eeped and dodged Kuwabara's spirit sword. The miko went back through and dragged Tenshi through; Jijenji following them a smile on his face. Kagome dropped the hanyou and kicked him, "Baka, Kazuma almost cut my tail off with your stupid stunt. That's it, no mercy; Jijenji-sama, tell us when to start."

Jijenji sighed and explained it would last till first blood and anything goes. He then counted down starting the match. As soon as they started Tenshi had her in the air. She kicked upwards hitting him in the face. The hanyou cursed and let her drop. Kagome landed on her feet, grumbling about sore losers. He landed folding his wings and grumbled about annoying kitsunes. Kagome created clones of herself each attacking him while she positioned herself behind him. One of her clones cut his shirt off and she took a marker quickly writing the kanji saying that she was the greatest, on his back. Then she made a 'x' shape cut to accent her message finishing the match. Jijenji laughed as he announced Kagome the winner. The kitsune sneezed; her tail poofing a second time from the force. She smoothed it out, Yusuke sniggered, wincing when Kagome stomped on his foot, "Don't mess with me, I'm still annoyed at you."

Kuwabara laughed, "So you're the greatest, Kagome."

Tenshi looked at them suspiciously before demanding to know what on makai was on his back. The miko grinned nervously before hiding behind Hiei when the hanyou discovered what was on his back. Tenshi growled and chased her, the group laughed when they heard Kagome shout back, "A) it's true and B) it's washable maker, so what the big deal!"

"The big deal! You tagged the heir of the Central Lands."

"So I've called the Lord of the Western Lands, Fluffy."

Kurama actually snorted which caused Kagome to freeze in her tracts and turn wary eyes to the sky, "It's the end of the world, Shuichi snorted…"

She let out a small yelp when Tenshi grabbed her suddenly tackling her to the ground. She whimpered as she felt his knee pinch her tail painfully against the ground. Hiei had enough and went over and tossed Tenshi off and scooped the miko into his arms. A growl rising in his throat as he demanded the grim reaper to open a portal, Botan did but not after giving him a catty gesture. After having Hiei let her go, she smoothed out her tail before she sneezed again ruining her efforts. Koenma looked up from his papers, "Ah you've arrived, Jijenji-sama, you guys may leave now…"

Kagome shook her head and stood besides Jijenji, "Forgive me Koenma-sama, I made a promise to make sure Jijenji-sama stays safe."

Koenma glared at her but, wilted at the rise of youki and her miko-ki, "Fine, but I'm lengthening your sentence for this insubordination"

Kagome just waved it away, "Whatever."

"Well, the rest of you, OUT!"

They did what they were told leaving Koenma in the room alone with Tenshi, Jijenji and Kagome. Hiei did tap into Kagome's mind so that he could broadcast what was going on for the tantai waiting in the lobby.

Koenma waited till the door was closed and secured before turning to the hanyou a smile on his face, "Ah, Jijenji-sama I was wondering if you knew what was occurring on your lands in regards to portals being opened to Ningenkai?"

Jijenji turned to face Kagome a moment before answering, "I am not aware of the cause, pray tell that you aren't accusing me of being behind it?"

Koenma shifted nervously, "O-of course not, it's just your barrier makes it impossible for my tantai to investigate the cause."

Tenshi had a feral grin on his face, "That's the point of the barrier to keep it's inhabitants safe, besides you could have used one of our messengers we keep at all of the other lords castles to deliver a message. Perhaps you merely wanted to lure my father away so that you could force him into those prisons of Reikai."

Kagome looked at the guy, 'Is he an idiot? Yes, let's go antagonize the guy. That would be the way to do it.'

* * *

Hiei sniggered at the thought before continuing his broadcast to Kurama and Youko.

* * *

Koenma gapped then glared as the hanyou continued, "We know nothing but, that was what we were working on when your pets came and interrupted us by trespassing."

Kagome glared at the hanyou for being referred to as a pet. Koenma continued, "What do you mean by trespassing? No one can enter your barrier other then yourself, your family and your messengers."

Instead of keeping silent Tenshi scoffed, "And your crazy kitsune here."

Kagome had the urge to drop her head into her hands when she saw Koenma's interest spark. 'I don't like that look one bit especially on that snot-nosed brat.'

"I apologize if this seemed a large waste of time but, I'm glad you were able to come and speak with me, I hope that you will inform us if you discover anything."

Jijenji stood his gaze trained on Kagome worried his son may have gotten the miko in trouble. Kagome just waved his concerns away with promises to visit. Koenma opened a portal and allowed them to cross through before closing it behind them and facing Kagome. A grin graced his face. "So, Kagome, would you like to explain how you got through the toughest barrier in all of Makai?"

Kagome tapped her chin thoughtfully, the image ruined by a fourth sneeze. "Koenma-sama, can I please go home and take a shower before I fall ill."

Koenma shook his head, "Nice try, I know that demons don't get sick."

Kagome grumbled and stood at attention. Koenma tapped his chin, "So you can pass through the barrier, I want you to go out their and investigate the cause behind the disappearances of the ningens and see if they are alive. I want the person responsible caught. Go now, if you need backup use the communicator. It shouldn't take you to long."

He made a portal appear under her feet. Kagome gave a yelp as she fell 300ft to fall through the barrier landing in a tangled heap. Groaning she stood up brushing leaves and twigs out of her hair, 'Sadistic baby. Might as well finish this mission.'

She quickly hid behind some foliage when her senses picked up on two youkai heading her direction, "So Komi, Kaname said that she'd opened the portal here for the next delivery, ne?"

"Yeah, Yami, this time's it's a man-child, and the sex trade has a large demand for those especially the virgins."

Kagome swallowed some bile at the two's conversation before following them, hiding herself from their senses. 'Kaname? Nah, no way on earth, are the three worlds that small.'

She gaped as she saw Houjo being led blindfolded by Kaname through a portal. 'This was easy…'

Then her foot stepped on a twig drawing attention to herself, 'Oh shit.'

**Yep Yep a cliffy! Yay I noticed I beat the 200 mark, thank you so much for appreciating the story. The lemons have it…(grumbles now I need to work on that, bring on the Hentai material) **


	20. Grandbabies and kissing burns

_She quickly hid behind some foliage when her senses picked up on two youkai heading her direction, "So Komi, Kaname said that she'd opened the portal here for the next delivery, ne?"_

"_Yeah, Yami, this time's it's a man-child and the sex trade has a large demand for those especially the virgins."_

_Kagome swallowed some bile at the two's conversation before following them, hiding herself from their senses. 'Kaname? Nah, no way on earth, are the three worlds that small.'_

_She gaped as she saw Houjo being led blindfolded by Kaname through a portal. 'This was easy…'_

_Then her foot stepped on a twig drawing attention to herself, 'Oh shit.'_

Hiei growled his hand itching over his katana as he faced the spirit prince in front of him, "You mean to tell me you sent her on a mission alone when she was already falling ill?"

Koenma shivered at how icy the hybrid sounded. Kurama spoke his eyes a swirl of gold and emerald, "Hiei, perhaps the best thing we can do is wait for her to return and in Koenma-sama's case I hope she does return unharmed."

* * *

Kagome turned to two youkai her human disguise still in place, "Is their any chance you will turn yourselves in so that I can get on my way, I have tests to study for and I'm catching a cold." 

The demons snorted, "Why should we listen to a mere ningen?"

Kagome let her hand glow a soft lilac, "How about listening to a miko, who is annoyed and is willing to purify your asses even with all the paperwork I would have to fill out."

The youkai glanced at each other nervously before disputing her claim, "Nice try everyone knows that the last real priestess was killed 5 centuries ago."

She smiled viciously, "Are you willing to test that theory. When you meet Koenma-sama tell him I will be taking a break."

Yami scoffed and ran towards her his fists encased in flames as he tried to strike the miko down. Kagome ducked and weaved around the fists before she took a flaming blow breaking the bone in her right arm. Kagome then returned fire severally damaging the fire youkai with her miko-ki. The wounded youkai dropped to the ground and lay unconscious while his partner came up. Kagome looked at the male kitsune as wind began to pick up in the clearing his hair fluttering gracefully in the wind, "Now I hate the fact I'm about to kill such a pretty little thing."

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "I bet you know all about something that's pretty little."

Komi growled at the insinuation then he spoke his voice oozing with sensuality, "You wish to be set straight? What's your name little one."

Kagome grinned, "Its Kagome."

Houjo spoke up his eyes still blindfolded and she noticed his hands were tied behind his back, "Higurashi-san? Leave her alone!"

Komi smiled, "So, Kagome, do you know the merchandise?"

Kagome merely crouched her right arm hanging uselessly as her left arm was held in front of her body defensively. Komi laughed, "Are you going to try and fight me with that broken arm, Yami did a decent job before you took him down."

Kagome growled, "I'm not going to try, I will fight and I will win."

_('They may take our lives but they can never take OUR FREEDOM' sorry that just sounded like a Brave Heart moment.)_

Komi just smiled and the wind picked up throwing the girl back and slamming her into a tree. Kagome stood up wearily and spat out some blood. Wiping her mouth she nodded to Komi, "I guess I overestimated you, I thought as a kitsune you would have been stronger, I'm ashamed for all kitsunes out there."

Kagome ran towards the stunned Komi and with a swift blow to the neck she knocked him out. She then apprehended Kaname tying the girl up with the rope that tied Houjo up with difficulty. Taking some of the tougher plant-life from Makai she tied up the two youkai. Houjo untied the blindfold and went up to the girl, "Higurashi, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded then winced when he touched the burn on her arm. The miko turned to him, "How about you how did you manage to get here?"

Houjo looked around, "Where are we?"

Kagome blinked, "Um…this is Makai. We need to go to Reikai to turn these guys in before we can get home."

Houjo nodded, "How are we to do that?"

Kagome groped around trying to feel out the pink compact Botan gave her. She mentally groaned when she realized it was in her front right pocket. Straining her left arm she pulled the pink compact out. She flipped it open and contacted Koenma.

* * *

Koenma picked up the connection and heaved a sigh of relief when it was Kagome, "Yes, Kagome-chan?" 

Kagome sighed, "Koenma can I get some backup?"

The child prince paled, "B-backup? Why would you need backup?"

Kagome blew a strand of hair out of her face, "I caught the people opening the portal and I can't carry them all to the other side of the barrier. Besides I have a victim."

Koenma breathed a sigh of relief, "So you aren't hurt. Well once you get back here, there's a new mission…"

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "I'm taking a break, I'm sick and I feel like crap. Besides, what should it matter if I was hurt, I don't see you asking the others that. Hiei and my father wouldn't have something to do with that concern for my safety would they?"

He had the grace to blush before disconnecting the line. Kagome snapped the compact shut and turned to Houjo, "We start walking, a portal to Reikai cannot be opened on the Central Lands."

Houjo didn't even ask instead he turned to look at the three unconscious tied up people, "So, what will happen to Kaname?"

Kagome shrugged, "She'll probably be put on trial for being an accomplice but she might get off easy if she gives us information. I'm sorry, Houjo, I know she meant a lot to you."

Houjo nodded silently as he looked at her limp form. Kagome tied a rope to the two youkai in order to drag them along when she turned and watched as Houjo picked the girl up when she sneezed, "Stupid sneezes at least it didn't happen during the fight or I'll have had more then a broken arm."

Houjo went up to her and setting the girl down he checked her arm moving it slightly to align the bones ignoring the painful hiss she released when he did it. He looked at her surprised to see her eyes take a pinkish tint; then her eyes returned to their sparkling sapphire hue. He then tightly wrapped her arm up with her sweater which he cut it off her with a knife found on one on the youkai and tore into ribbons. He used the strips and two sticks to create a splint. Kagome sent him a grateful smile as he picked Kaname up and Kagome led the way out dragging the bodies behind her. They kept pace throughout the day, a heavy silence hanging between them punctuated by sneezes, sniffles and coughs coming from the miko. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome turned at the ningen confused, "Tell you about what?"

"All of this; Kaname, and youkai, everything, how much was a lie?"

Kagome sighed and looked at the setting sun in the blood red sky. "We'll make camp here."

She tied the two still out of it youkai to a tree and began to stack wood for a small fire. Houjo just sat down and watched the girl expertly make camp clad in a baggy pants and a spaghetti-strapped top and a black sports-bra underneath. Once she had a fire going she sat across from her schoolmate waiting for him to begin questioning her. She didn't have to wait long when he asked his first question, "So did you know about Kaname?"

Kagome arched her eyebrow, "That you were dating or that she was illegally transporting humans for the Makai sex trade? A no on both counts, I got this assignment right after I met her and first it was to just question the lord of the land which I did when it was discovered I was the only one who can go through the barrier. I was then sent to discover who was behind this when I ran into you and Kaname and the two youkai."

Houjo nodded then looked into the flickering flames, "You must think I'm an idiot for not seeing through her act."

Kagome shook her head empathically, "Not at all, it happens to the best of us. You think someone is your friend then they turn around and try to kill you with their wife helping by shooting you with an arrow."

Houjo looked at her noticing how she was rubbing a scar on her chest subconsciously. "How long did you know that youkai are real?"

Kagome smiled wistfully as she recalled the incident, "It was my fifteenth birthday as I was getting ready to go to school Souta wanted me to look for our cat but when I found him in the well house a centipede-youkai attacked me dragging me through the well. That was the day I found out that I had miko powers."

* * *

Hiei returned to Koenma and leaned against the wall his eyes daring Koenma to give him any sort of bad news when the communications line buzzed causing the spirit prince to tumble out of his chair. He climbed back up into the chair and pushed the button to pull down the screen that showed a ruffled Kagome in the background there were three tied up beings. She asked him to open a portal the rest of what she was saying was drowned out by a newly awaken Kaname demanding to be let go. Kagome turned back and told her to shut up before returning to Koenma, "Portal please." 

Koenma nodded and typed a few things when he asked, "I thought you were wearing a sweatshirt?"

Kagome nodded her gaze watching Houjo as he returned from using the facilities. She then sneezed, her nose crinkling from trying to keep it in. Koenma merely cocked an eyebrow and then disconnected the line.

Kagome closed the compact and slid it into her pocket. The portal appeared and Botan came flying through followed shortly by Hiei. Kagome smiled at Hiei, who nodded to her his eyes taking in her form noting with displeasure that her arm was bandaged and that Houjo was here. He picked up the two tied up youkai while Botan placed Houjo on the back of her oar leaving Kagome to carry Kaname. The miko grunted as she walked through the portal trying to hold onto the struggling girl. She dropped the girl in front of Koenma and in a tired tone told him she was going home.

Koenma just watched her leave, leaving a stunned Houjo and a slightly hurt Hiei as she left with a general wave and the grim reaper led her back. The miko turned to the grim reaper, "Botan-chan, I was wondering if you could help me dress my wounds after I bathe."

Botan nodded and helped the fox shower her gasp escaping when the miko's back was exposed, "Kami, what happened Kagome?"

Kagome flinched when Botan touched the bruised and scrapped back, "The kitsune was a wind youkai and flung me against a tree. There's a green jar underneath my desk can you get it? It's for the bruising on my back and by it is a red jar for burns."

Botan nodded and when she got the supplies Kagome quickly got out and wrapped herself in a towel. The girl slipped on a pair of panties and pajama pants as she laid down on the bed using the towel as a blanket between her from and the bed. Botan was getting ready to apply the cool gel when a portal opened and Hiei joined her having finished altering Houjo's memory. Kagome spoke up to Botan, "Botan, thanks for helping me out. I don't want to waste time healing these when I need to focus on this cold. I think it's stuffed up my senses, I cannot smell as well as I usually do and I can't sense auras it's all blurred."

Botan nodded then turned to Hiei who was looking upon her partially nude form before taking the ointment form Lady Death and sending her on her way. Botan left silently sending the hybrid a thumbs-up. Hiei watched the kitsune laying on the bed her tail hanging limply off the side of the bed her exhaustion noticeable from the limp tail to her drooping ears. Hiei went up to her noticing the girl had her eyes closed and took some of the gel and massaged it into the miko's back his clawed fingers gently tracing designs onto her back enjoying the fact that her muscles were shivering from each touch. Kagome opened her eyes and said in a breathy tone, "Hiei."

The hybrid was surprised she had just admitted that she couldn't smell nor sense people yet she called him out, "How'd you know it was me?"

Kagome turned her head so she was looking at him, "I may not be able to sense or sniff you out but that doesn't mean my body doesn't recognize your touch and your gaze."

Hiei leaned forward to press his lips on her forehead before turning to pay attention to the burn on her broken arm. He knelt and ran his tongue along the burn causing her to look at him letting out a shuddering breath when he blew on it, the cooling sensation numbing the pain from the burn as he rewrapped the girl's arm. Hiei then pressed his lips to each eyelid Kagome. He then tucked her in to the bed then climbing in after her, stripping his top as he snuggled into the miko, the two of them resting for the night.

* * *

Youko growled Hiei and Kagome were not here. Yusuke and Kuwabara both snickered, "I think Kagome and Hiei are quiet busy." 

Kuwabara nodded, "Shorty's happy that there's a woman out there that likes his sorry ass."

Kurama sighed and held his head as Youko snarled, "Please stop and let's just go on and finish this mission and please don't provoke Youko he's testy about the fact that Koenma gave Kagome a mission of that caliber without the possibility of getting any back-up. Then when she returned injured."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered again, "Worrying doesn't become you, Kurama, you might prematurely grey."

Youko growled that they could kill them and hide the bodies in a place no one could find them. Kurama rubbed his forehead, 'It won't be worth getting in trouble with Reikai.'

Yusuke looked around, "What are we looking for?"

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, "A few C-class youkai escaped into Ningenkai and we need to eliminate them before they cause a problem."

Kuwabara snorted, "The midget and his freaky eye thing would make this so much easier."

* * *

Hiei took in the girls scent a small frown on his face when he caught the scent of her sickness marring her sweet scent. The illness was less noticeable then it was the day before. Kagome yawned and opened one eye to look at him. "Go back to sleep, Hiei-kun." 

Hiei rolled over till he was on top of her, "Just call me Hiei, I plan to be your mate and it's disrespectful to give me an honorific."

Kagome nodded and patted the bed, "Go back to sleep, Hiei."

The hybrid nodded and leaned down his lips pressing a kiss to her nose and then a second to her lips when the door opened and Kun-Loon looked in, "Oh, excuse me, I'll be leaving, oh and Hiei-kun?"

Hiei sent her a small grunt giving her permission to continue, "Try to have a few red-eyed, a few blue-eyed and if you can a few amethyst-eyed babies."

Hiei smiled at the ningen and Kagome gave a small 'Eep' as the door closed. Hiei pressed his lips to the kitsune's neck and began to suck and nip at the appendage. "Both your mother and your father have given me permission to mate with you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and bucked her hips, "Hiei, can we at least wait until I'm healed."

Hiei nipped the girl's neck drawing some blood, "I know not to mate if my mate's injured."

Kagome shuddered as his tongue slipped out and licked off the blood from her neck. The miko then wrapped her legs around the hybrid and then she returned the favor nipping and tugging at the skin at his neck causing Hiei to gasp, "Stop, you aren't in the condition to continue this."

Kagome sighed and nodded her legs unraveled from his waist as Hiei gave her a last minute kiss before climbing out of bed and pulling his top on. He pressed a final kiss on the girl forehead and he climbed out of the window, "The detectives have a mission that needs my assistance."

Kagome nodded and watched the forbidden child leave.

* * *

_Hey lemon coming up and Kagome gets to meet Yukina…almost forgot about her. Next chapter should be longer then these 5 pages and more will happen. This story is soon ending and the sequel will be up, what should I call it? My lemon will probably not be as awesome as some other people can write but I'm a virgin and all I've ever done was kiss a guy not even French kissing. (I've been reading Aff to get inspired)  
_


	21. Revelations of family ties

_Kagome shuddered as his tongue slipped out and licked off the blood from her neck. The miko then wrapped her legs around the hybrid and then she returned the favor nipping and tugging at the skin at his neck causing Hiei to gasp, "Stop, you aren't in the condition to continue this."_

_Kagome sighed and nodded her legs unraveled from his waist as Hiei gave her a last minute kiss before climbing out of bed and pulling his top on. He pressed a final kiss on the girl forehead and he climbed out of the window, "The detectives have a mission that needs my assistance."_

_Kagome nodded and watched the forbidden child leave._

Hiei appeared in front of Yusuke and the others, Kuwabara jumped at the sudden appearance, "Damn it, Shorty, wear a bell or something."

The others ignored the ningen as they discussed what the situation was. Kurama looked at Hiei, 'How's Kagome?'

'Fine her wounds treated and I left her in bed.'

Kurama gave a small nod before returning to the task at hand. "So far the only correlation between each victim is that they're female and no matter how slight they all seem to have youkai blood. They were each found drained of all their blood, their bodies dumped at the school they attended. Also the victims all had their eyes removed, perhaps so that they could not see their attacker before the youkai played a game of cat and mouse."

Kuwabara bit his lip, "Why would he go vampire on the girls?"

Kurama shrugged, "I am not sure, perhaps he's a bat youkai."

Kuwabara nodded, "Makes sense but if what you say is true wouldn't this youkai go after Kagome eventually if the theory of his going after school aged girls is correct."

Yusuke snorted, "Kagome can take care of herself, it's Yukina I'd be worried about, she's not much of a fighter if the youkai went after her I'm not sure if Grandma would be strong enough to fight the guy off. That was just one guy right?"

Kurama nodded, "I believe so

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed and rolled her arm slightly feeling the ache from her freshly healed arm as the muscles protested the movement. She walked along the sidewalk when she caught the scent of blood and the sounds of crying. The miko looked around to see if anyone caught the sound and noting the ignorant masses walking pass, she entered into the bushes and caught a sight of a small girl with a pony-tail off the side, her small hands covering her face as she saw and smelt blood leak from her fingers. The girl shied away from Kagome, when she heard the woman ask who she was, "Please leave me alone…"

Kagome agreed and backed away before transforming into a slightly larger then average grey fox. She padded her way to the girl and nuzzled her. The blind girl flinched before throwing her arms around the kitsune and burying her face into the fur. Kagome allowed girl and while she did that the kitsune was searching the area for what attacked the girl when she sensed an unfamiliar youki heading towards the two. Kagome wrinkled her nose at what she would have to do before she woofed slightly, "Doggy, what is it?"

Kagome scowled darkly at being called a dog but decided that she would have to allow the misconception to stand. She took her teeth and tugged on the girl's shirt before lying down trying to beckon the blind girl to get on. The little girl got on and clung tightly while Kagome ran to a safer location. She led the girl into a warehouse and hid her in a corner the miko shielding her behind some boxes when the door to the warehouse opened all the way and Kagome could see a pair of bat demons standing their fangs glistening in the morning light. Kagome noted with slight amusement that she was going to miss school yet again. She crouched into a defensive position her hackles raised, silently telling them not to fuck with her. The girls smirked and walked in not taking a one-tailed kitsune seriously.

-_Before y'all start saying she has two tails in her fox form she's in a disguise-_

Kagome struck the first one down her jaws ripping his throat out. The second growled and attempted to kick the fox but she maneuvered to avoid the foot, the fox let a small yip when the bat stepped on her tail pinning her to the ground. Kagome glared at her, before she gave a fox's version of a smirk the last thing the bat heard was 'Never corner a kitsune' before she was purified.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama looked up from his math notes when he sensed a flash of holy power. Youko roared from his mind that it was Kagome and she must have run into the youkai. Kurama stood and asked to be excused. The teacher looked up surprised but allowed Shuichi to leave. As soon as he left the room he ran towards the source noting that when he arrived at the warehouse Yusuke and Kuwabara coming panting as they arrived after they sensed the flare, "_puff puff_ Where's _puff _Hiei?"

Kurama turned to Yusuke, "He went to see what rumors he could discover in Makai."

They entered and noticed the large kitsune comforting a small child, while cleaning her chops. The girl stiffened when she heard the footsteps but Kagome merely purred calming the child down. The girl wavering voice, "Keep away from Fluffy, he's my doggy."

Kagome sighed at what came out of the girl's mouth when she heard Yusuke snigger slightly. Kurama hid a small smile when he knelt in front of the girl noting with a wince that she was bleeding from her eye sockets, "Fluffy was a gift from my wife and she would be sad if her puppy was missing. He has a soft spot for children and he must have heard you and came to help you. We should get you to a doctor so they can take care of you. Besides I'm sure your family is worried about you."

The little girl let go of the kitsune and allowed Shuichi to pick her up. Kagome purified the area of the body and blood splatters before changing back noting the blood on her shirt with slight distaste and she followed them kicking Yusuke for laughing, "Shut up, she was scared of me as a person because of those two bats attacking her so I thought an animal would be better. I couldn't exactly correct her, now could I? And she couldn't see."

Kuwabara looked at Kagome amazed, "How did you know?"

Kagome explained hearing the girl cry and what happened after that before adding, "Next time inform me of the mission before I stumble across it. I'm a member of this team and I would like to be treated as such."

Yusuke shrugged, "Youko and Hiei felt you need time off and considering you basically did the last one by yourself I couldn't argue with them."

Kagome sighed, "I hate being treated like I am a liability.

Yusuke shrugged and walked away allowing the two to follow. Kuwabara shuddered slightly feeling the sparks in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei scowled as he arrived from Makai, the people he had 'spoken' to were not the most informative bunch.

He decided before heading to Kagome's he would check on Yukina. When he ran to Genkai's where he noticed the detective, the baka and Kagome's scents mingle at the temple. He arrived at the time to see Kagome in men clothes smooth out her tail muttering how she did not look like a dog. He paused slightly wondering what she was talking about when Yusuke snickered as he looked out of the window, "What's wrong, Fluffy, still sulking?"

Kagome growled and smirked when she heard a high pitch yelp from the person she felt needed to 'cool off'

Yusuke ran outside his teeth chattering and lips blue as he stalked outside and proceeded getting into a verbal argument with the miko. Genkai came out and hit both of them for causing a disturbance. Kagome apologized while Yusuke protested the abuse. The girl grabbed his ear and made him apologize much to the hybrid's amusement. When Yukina came out and said the girl's clothes were cleaned. Kagome perked and released the boy's ear causing him to fall forward as she headed inside.

------------------------------------------------

Kurama sighed as he left the school grounds; he managed to explain away his tardiness. Then he walked over to Kagome's school to pick her up to review for the high school entrance exams she would have to take again. He paused by the gates where he was flooded by fan girls all trying to get close to him. He cleared his throat slightly and a hush fell over the crowd. Youko smirked, 'We could take over the world with your face and an army of women serving under us.'

Shuichi didn't grace that with a comment instead he asked the audience if they had seen Kagome. All shook their head silently when three feminine voices shouted from the back that she wasn't in class that day. He nodded and thanked the group before heading for the Higurashi shrine. He noticed that he was being followed by the three girls who had spoken up. Yuka called out, "Minamino-san, wait up."

He turned and waited for them to catch up, "What is your relationship with Kagome, were her best friends we have a right to know if you two are dating."

Shuichi put his hands in front of them shaking them slightly, "No, no it's not like that. Kagome-chan and I are related and when I heard she was having difficulty in school I offered to tutor her. I guess she is still sick so I believe I'll visit her tomorrow."

The girls swooned at his velvety voice giving the kitsune time to flee. He decided to head to Genkai's, where he was sure Yusuke and the others were to ask if they had seen the girl in question.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome grumbled slightly from the weight of the boxes she and Yusuke were forced to carry when Genkai found out they were skipping school using the philosophy that if they were going to hang around then they could work. She set the boxes down with a grunt. When she noticed that Yusuke was going through the boxes he had carried, she hissed that Genkai-sama didn't tell them they could look through her stuff. "Baba didn't tell us we couldn't."

He then opened a small chest releasing a thick black smog that quickly coated the ground. Kagome felt her hair tingle as the smoke cleared away and a panther demon was seen stepping out of the smog. The panther turned to Kagome licking its chops, "I haven't had the flesh of a kitsune in a very long time. You should be honored that you are the one to break my fast."

Yusuke flinched and stiffened when he heard an odd stuttering throaty sound come from Kagome whose tail was bristling as she tried to look as intimidating as possible. The panther pounced but the girl managed to dodge the encounter and swipe her claws at the big cat. The cat jumped back and quickly ran through the miko's legs tripping her before he turned around and got ready for his killing blow but as he leapt Kurama appeared holding the small box open as the cat jumped into it.

The girl thanked the elder kitsune before clocking Yusuke upside the head for playing with Genkai's stuff. She headed indoors muttering about something to nurse her headache. Yusuke grumbled he was the one with a headache when ice rained upon him. He yelped and cursed, "That's the second fucking time in the past several hours. Fucking sadist."

Kurama sighed and shook his head before heading into the house where he noticed Kagome with her head on the counter watching Hiei and Yukina interact in the other room. "Jealous are we?"

Kagome slipped and banged her chin on the countertop, "I-tai-tai-tai…no, of course not. I'm just trying to figure something out."

Kurama leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It is better if you not mention it out loud; ice apparitions don't have the superior sense of smell that youkai have and it is Hiei's right to decide when to tell her."

Kagome nodded her eyes sad as she watched the interaction, "It's sad; the longer he keeps it hidden the more hurt she'll be when she finds out the truth then she'll be upset with all of us for knowing and treating her like a fool."

Kurama shrugged, "We will cross that bridge when the time comes."

She stood up, "Hopefully the waters won't be too choppy when the bridge is crossed."

**Okay this is a chapter, lemon I decided will be in it's own chapter, the story is ending very soon the sequel will be up once I finish at least three other stories…Hey for those who were curious Kagome was Gekkering it's a sound foxes use when they are in an aggressive encounter. And why a panther? Well they are one of the fox's natural predators.**


	22. A night to remember

_Kagome nodded her eyes sad as she watched the interaction, "It's sad; the longer he keeps it hidden the more hurt she'll be when she finds out the truth then she'll be upset with all of us for knowing and treating her like a fool."_

_Kurama shrugged, "We will cross that bridge when the time comes."_

_She stood up, "Hopefully the waters won't be too choppy when the bridge is crossed."_

OKAY GUYS THIS CHAPTER HAS THE LEMON AND IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER…lemon will be marked you may skip it if you want

Hiei leapt from branch to branch he hasn't seen hide or hair Kagome since the day at Genkai's. Kurama shrugged elegantly all he had heard was she was out of town. Yusuke and Kuwabara both didn't know her whereabouts when he questioned them and Koenma told him that she wasn't on an official mission but he wasn't willing to find her because according to the infant ruler Hiei thought sarcastically, 'She was too busy to talk to her lover boy and that if he had that much time to waste he could go and work on a few back cases from before Yusuke became spirit detective.'

Hiei paused when he realized that he was in the branches of the Goshinboku. Kun-Loon caught sight of him and sighed happily the demon was in love with her daughter she could tell because that was the fifteenth time she's actually seen him looking into the girl's room. The ningen wrapped her self in shawl and stepped outside, "Hiei-kun, why don't you go and wait in Kagome's room I'm sure she will return in due time."

The hybrid looked at her realizing that he had overlooked the ningens in his pursuit of knowledge, "You know where she is?"

Kun-Loon nodded, "Of course she called me the other day. She's with her friends the wolves…what were their names…oh yes Ayame and Kouga."

Hiei nodded slightly and left without a goodbye cursing to himself normally he wouldn't overlook such an obvious lead but with the miko he noted wryly that he acted out of character.

Kun-Loon laughed she remembered what was like to be young and so in love.

--------------------------------

Kagome helped the pregnant wolf get up from the hot-springs she's been staying in Central Lands with Ayame as the five lords met and spoke in the safety behind the barrier throughout the month. Kouga came up to her as she was walking home from Genkai's entreating her to go along and keep Ayame company as the meeting progressed and to be there when she goes into labor.

Ayame sighed as the two dressed, the miko was less then forthcoming on the details of her relationship or lack there of with the one called Hiei. The wolf laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder causing the miko to jump and whirl around still partially nude, "I'm sorry for frightening you, Kagome-chan."

Kagome relaxed her breathing slightly, "I was just lost in thought that's all. Is everything alright, need help with something?"

Ayame nodded pouting slightly, "Yes you haven't told me anything about you and Hiei…"

Kagome gasped when she realized she forgot to tell the rest of the team where she was, "Oh man, oh man, they are going to kill me…"

The fully dressed wolf blinked at the unusual response as the girl quickly threw a shirt on and flipped open the communicator dialing up Koenma. The infant ruler smiled as he recognized the kitsune, "Ah I was wondering when you were going to call, Kouga-sama had informed me that he was stealing one of my detectives for a month or so."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Ah yes, I've been busy and…"

Koenma shook his head, "Think nothing of it, if you maintain good contacts with the Lords of Maikai it will be easier for me to conduct missions without so much of the political hoop-la."

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, "Ah yes well I wished to inform you I'm in the Central Lands so you may not always have a means to contact me."

Before he could respond she flipped the compact closed, "Well that is out of way. Let's go outdoors to the gardens…unless you want to go to the stuffy meetings?"

The mated youkai laughed slightly and allowed the girl to lead her to Shiori's rose gardens and settled down on a bench while Kagome reclined along the rim of a large fountain enjoying the way the mist was brushing over her.

---------------------------------

Kurama had to hide a smile at the fact Koenma's face seemed to go red as Kagome hung-up on him. He had dropped by the office in Reikai when Hiei stopped by with his thinly disguised concern over Youko's daughter. 'You're a part of me so she's your's too.'

Kurama agreed not wishing to fight with Youko because even if he wins Kurama was always the one to end up with a large migraine. Youko caught the thought and laughed. "So Kagome is in the Central Lands, aren't the Lords holding their yearly meeting there? I assume Kagome is there to keep the Northern Lord's mate company because she is expected to go into labor soon."

-------------------------------------

Yusuke grumbled as he, Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara walked home from school, "How is it that Kagome get's to miss school just because…ITAI!"

Keiko returned her book-bag to its original position, "School is very important, I'm sure Kagome-chan has a very important reason for missing school."

Botan nodded, "I can always check with Koenma-sama to see what she's doing but from what we understood Kouga-sama stole her for a little while he promised to return in according to his words 'almost mint condition'"

Yusuke chuckled slightly, "I bet Hiei isn't too keen on this."

Botan giggled slightly she had caught how frantically the youkai was looking for Kagome though he disguised saying he was patrolling the area for youkai, 'yeah one youkai in particular with long grey hair and shimmering blue eyes.'

Keiko turned to Botan, "How long until they take the next step?"

Botan grinned, "If the reactions between wolf and Hiei were any indication they will, if Hiei can find a way, by the end of the week they will be mated."

Kuwabara spoke up, "You mean married? Shorty would actually be a family man? What does Kurama think about it?"

Yusuke placed his hands behind his head, "Who cares, let's change the topic."

"Uremeshi, think of it if they hook up…There could be hundreds of mini-Hiei's running around with miniature versions of the pole shoved up his ass."

Botan whacked him with her oar at his vulgarity, "I wonder how Hiei was like as a baby…"

----------------------------------------

Hiei stifled a sneeze as he went to the castle that belonged to the Northern wolves. He met it up with Yuuki and his hand went to his sword, "Where are the Lord and Lady of the castle?"

Yuuki growled he recognized the detective who terrorized the lands for a week, "They are away."

Hiei grabbed the ookami's neck and growled, "Where are they and the kitsune who was with them?"

Yuuki arms went up and tugged on the hands choking him, "Kagome-chan is with 'kaa-sama in the Central Lands so let me go."

Hiei flung the wolf against the wall, "Don't speak of her so familiarly."

(Kudos to whoever figures out what manga series this is from)

He left in a black blur and Yuuki shook his head, "Poor Kagome-chan, she's going to have a possessive demon on her tail."

-------------------------------

Kagome flicked at her nose as the urge to sneeze overcame her in her sleep. Ayame at to stifle her giggles because though she knew better then to say it out loud Kagome looked like a cat sprawled on top of a television set; her ears twitching with every sound then they would shudder to shake off any water that would splash on them. Ayame stood up silently she had a new mission on her pregnancy-hazed mind and slowly made her way towards the slumbering kitsune. Her hands reached out but before she got within a foot of her target Kagome's eyes opened, "Oh no, the ears are off limits. So that means no touchy. Got it?"

Ayame nodded then pouted, "Why not, they're fuzzy and calling out to me they want it can't you hear them, their saying 'Rub me, touch me, I'm too fuzzy to resist.'"

Kagome sighed and motioned to the ledge she was reclining on as she got off it, "Fine, fine Sit down but only for a minute and you can't tell anyone, I'm not some ear-whore."

--I've been watching Bring it On All or Nothing--

Ayame laughed slightly ignoring the twinge in her stomach as the miko settled between the pregnant youkai's legs. Ayame began to rub the ears her grip tightening to the point of becoming painful when a contraction hit. Kagome barked at the pain and managed to free her ears from the wolf's grasp. Kagome stood up and scoop the pregnant demoness up running towards the medical ward which she had become very familiar with thanks to the obscure and rather dangerous, for the miko, cravings the wolf would have.

After depositing the panting wolf onto a bed, the midwife shooed the girl out and Kagome's nose met Mister wooden door. Kagome grumbled and rubbed her nose before realizing that perhaps she should tell Kouga that he's about to become a daddy again. Lifting her nose to sniff her friend out she had to leap out of the way when a whirlwind blew past, "Gomen, Kagome, Ayame needs me!"

Kagome groaned softly, "What is this, 'Abuse Kagome' Day?"

Shippo walked pass and snickered slightly, "Has your day been rough, 'kaa-chan?"

Kagome turned to her son, "Don't make me hurt you."

Tenshi (remember him, Shiori's and Jijenji's son from earlier) came whizzing by stopping when he saw Shippo, "Man, Otou-san is looking for you better hurry. Something about tomorrow and a show?"

Shippo cursed slightly, he had forgotten that he promised to decorate the hall with his paintings for the coronation ball for the new Southern Lord; the former Lord had passed away after eating strawberries and cream on one of the hotter days in Makai history.

--You this happened to one of USA presidents he ate this and his stomach went poof, may have been appendicitis or something of the sort, this was way way in this country's past--

Shippo kissed his mother good bye and left Kagome and Tenshi. Kagome looked at the bat, "So…up for a game of Dai Hin Min?"

Tenshi shrugged and the pair went to round up two other people to play.

-----------------------------------------

Hiei ran through the fields of Makai swiftly avoiding unnecessary delays heading towards the courier service in the Southern Lands so that he could have a way to pass through the Barrier surrounding the Central Lands.

----------------------------------------

Kagome yawned they were on their twentieth round when Kouga ran up to Kagome and hugged her, "A Girl, my first girl!"

The miko hugged him back, "Congratulations, Kouga-kun, I'm so happy for you."

Tenshi swore softly, "Damn it how is it that you have two revolutions in your hand."

Kagome extracting her self from his hug kicked the hanyou-hybrid, "Cheater. Who told you you can look at my cards."

Kouga left them to return to his tired mate and new cub after assuring Kagome she could see the newest addition to his family in the morning. The miko smiled and wished him a good night before yawning and turning in for the night.

---------------------------------------

Hiei arrived at the service just as the sun was setting turning the red sky an eerie crimson color. One of the carriers 'volunteered' to help transport him in an hour because the hanyou had to finish taking inventory before they could begin the trek to the barrier. Hiei's thoughts turned inward the past ten days had been difficult, it was the longest amount of time the two have been separated and though he would never admit it to anyone he missed sleeping with her in his embrace.

-------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed she couldn't go to sleep, growling in annoyance she grabbed a pillow throwing it to the floor in frustration for some reason she hasn't been able to sleep through the night. She sat up and opened the window allowing the fresh air and the moonlight to stream through. She could feel her self calming when a familiar aura caressed her senses her eyes opened when she realized that the aura was coming closer and strengthening in potency. Her eyes widened when she caught a black blur head for her windows and before she could respond he had her against the cool stone wall his mouth nipping and tugging and his hands resting on her hips.

--Lemon will start---lemon will start----lemon will start----

Kagome moaned know she knew what she was missing and she returned his affections with as much fervor as he did. Her hands slid into his haori intent of feeling him and assuring her self that this wasn't some dream brought about by the fact that the kitsune mating season was to start soon.

Hiei moaned; and shifted to the bed causing the miko to fall on her back; as he felt her hands run along his chest and slip southward. Deciding that her hands were distracting he used the fabric that hid the Jagan and tied the white fabric around her wrists and to the bed post. Kagome tugged on the bonds and looked up at him to see that his eyes bled crimson. Untying the robe she had wrapped around her he growled appreciatively to note she was only clad in a black bra and panty set due to the heat.

--More ways then one merow--

Dipping down he trailed open mouth kissing and nipping from her ear which he noted enlisted a mew of pleasure from the kitsune. Hiei descended down along her jaw and neck and he licked the valley between her breasts before sitting up and slicing through the bra allowing for her breasts to be exposed to his ministration his mouth latched onto the left breast and his right hand fondled the other one so that it would not feel lonely.

Kagome writhed at the attention and want to be able to touch him when her tail came up and caressed along his manhood which was currently straining against the confines of his pants. Hiei shuddered at the feather light touches and slipped his slacks off freeing his cock and his left hand, which up to that point was merely resting against the bonds holding her hands immobile, slipped down pass her underwear and entered her folds in order to caress the bundle of nerves resting in the apex of her thighs.

The miko's hips instinctively bucked and she let out a throaty moan. She tugged on the bonds wanting to show him how she was feeling but he merely moved his lips to the other breast so that it wouldn't feel left out. Kagome arched her back at the sensations moaning throatily. Hiei smirked against her skin but he was in for a rude awaking when Kagome managed to untie herself from the fabric and her hands went to his head her nails scraping his skin as she propped herself and lifted his head so that she could kiss his lips.

Hiei's eyes widened at the emotion he could sense from the kiss and leaned forward forcing her on her back as his hands went up from their activities to cup her face and Kagome's hands went down his back to cup his buttocks. He bucked instinctively and practically purred, "I knew you were dangerous with your hands free."

Kagome grinned smugly her hands moving along the outside of thighs to grasp what had just brushed against her panties. Her hands feeling what her eyes couldn't see since he renewed the attack on her body only now he was gently biting the juncture at her neck where the mating mark would later go. Kagome rubbed her legs together to try and ease the tension down there. Hiei caught this and removing her hands from his now painful cock her dipped his head to the damp panties and sliced them off enlisting gasp a protest at the destruction of her clothing. The Jaganashi ignored it and sniffed at the source the sweet scent of her arousal before parting the lower lips and licking her womanhood mentally enjoying the way a strangled version of his name passed by her lips at the new sensation. Kagome's hands went down to tangle into his hair her grip tightening when his tongue slipped in intent on tasting what she had to offer.

Muscles that she didn't really know existed began clenching and she could feel the smug aura radiating off of the hybrid. Hiei's hand went to fondle her clitoris, he normally wouldn't care about the female's pleasure but Kagome was different he was literally addicted to her smell and as she climaxed with a throaty yell and he added taste to the list of what he was addicted to, as his tongue lapped up the sweet liquid.

Prowling back up he positioned himself at her entrance and his lips hovering over hers, "This will hurt, koi."

He had to visibly hide the flinch at Kagome's gaze; he could see trust and love reflecting in those midnight orbs. He quickly entered her tearing her maiden head in a swift movement. Kagome gasped and her claws entered into the flesh on his back the pain was almost as bad as have her soul ripped out. He leaned against her ear and whispered his apologies. Kagome looked up at his face and she saw his pain at having been the one to cause her pain and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "I'm fine now."

She squirmed a little, to help prove her point; and experimentally clenched her muscles and Hiei moaned as the cavernous heat tightened around his penis. Nipping at the vixen's lips he drew back only to plunge back in leaving her to gasp at the new sensations. He varied the pace of his thrusts because he wanted to keep Kagome off balance and before long she climaxed for the second time that night. Only this time she instinctively bit into the apex between his shoulder and neck, marking the male as her mate. Unknown to both of them a faint pink glow passed from Kagome to Hiei.

Hiei bucked his hips and he climaxed his creamy seed coating her insides and his fangs lengthening to mark the kitsune in his arms. The jagan glowed and a red ribbon passed from the jagan to Kagome so that it could always find her if needed.

---------End of lemon--------

They continued making love through the night and in the morning Shippo came in to spot both of them curled up against one another and sleeping in the nude. Laughing he shook Kagome awake. He wasn't stupid enough to wake up Hiei and his mother was instinctively not going to hurt him.

Kagome groaned and cracked an eye open. "Ohayo, Shippo."

"Wake up, 'kaa-chan, Ayame's expecting you."

Kagome nodded and freed herself from Hiei's grasp replacing her body with the pillow she was sleeping on. Giving the hybrid a soft kiss she went to bathe and dress. Shippo waited by the door. When Kagome stepped out he smiled, "So am I going to have to call him 'chi-chi-kun?"

Kagome shoved him playfully, "If you do, I want to be there to see his face. But you're cool about this, right?"

The kitsune nodded, "Jeez, I'm not a jealous child. I want you to be happy, 'kaa-chan."

She smiled her eyes shining, "Thank you, Shippo."

------------------------------------------

Hiei awoke to an empty bed and he sat up quickly his eyes searching the room for his missing mate. He stood up and dressed quickly, his jagan quickly found her and he went to see what she was thinking, leaving without letting him know.

Kagome looked back at the door from the meeting that she was forced to attend because Ayame had to attend, her daughter sleeping in her arms. The newest Lord of the Southern Lands, a lynx by the name of Banzo was being introduced. Kagome's eyes whirled to him, she recognized the name form the stories InuYasha would tell her about when he went to Toutosai in order to learn how to break Naraku's barrier.

Ayame watched the miko fidget in her seat and leaned over, "You know the more you want to leave the longer the meeting turns out."

Kagome smiled slightly at the comment and shook her head slightly, "It's just…"

The door opened and Hiei stood there looking displeased. Once Shippo saw him he stood up, "Chi-chi-kun!"

Hiei felt his eyes widened and Kagome snickered slightly at the look of stunned realization that was on the border of panic on her mate's face.

**One more chapter and I think it will have a cliffy ending of sorts where it ends but leaves something for the sequel. Oh I love it that this has broken three hundred reviews…Now I'm going to work on some other stuff till I figure out what to write in my poor little windowless dorm room. Tell me how you liked the lemon and the glowy lights will be important for the sequel dontcha know, (**Unknown to both of them a faint pink glow passed from Kagome to Hiei.

... The jagan glowed and a red ribbon passed from the jagan to Kagome so that it could always find her if needed.**) For those who skipped the lemon**


	23. Discovery of news

**_This is the last chapter, wow it's been 2 years since this endeavor started and I love all of you guys. This has been an amazing ride, my longest story thus far, remember sequel happens after I finish two other stories, Happenings needs three chapters and I'm not sure the other I'm going to finish but I don't want to be working on ten different stories at the same time. Sigh, I'm being punished by kami for trying to watch my hentai…got an ear infection from the headphones…_**

_The door opened and Hiei stood there looking displeased. Once Shippo saw him he stood up, "Chi-chi-kun!"_

_Hiei felt his eyes widened and Kagome snickered slightly at the look of stunned realization that was on the border of panic on her mate's face._

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he gracefully stood, "This meeting does not concern you, hybrid."

Hiei growled under his breath; Kagome sensing the rising tension between the two quickly stood up, "Now, now Sesshomaru-sama, calm down. Hiei…"

She sent him a look but Shippo interrupted, "Now, 'kaa-chan, you and Chi-chi-kun are newly mated we understand if you leave us for other more pleasurable activities."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, "Must you be so vulgar, kitsune. This is a meeting between the lords of Makai and proper decorum is to be followed."

Shippo snorted and retorted while watching Hiei drag his mother off. "Shut up you're as happy as the rest of us that she is happy."

Kouga shook his head, "Damn, I forgot to tease her, I can clearly recall her threatening short stack there."

Sesshomaru gave his version of a tantrum his voice going flat, "Cease this is not what we are to discuss, we are to discuss the resurfacing of that damnable jewel."

Everyone's face steeled as memories of what transpired five hundred years flashed across their eyes. Shippo let out a small whimper, "I don't think I could stand losing my ofukuro a second time."

Kouga corrected him, "I doubt any of us could stand to lose Kagome-chan a second time besides now that she has that prick for a mate I'm sure she will stay safe. He's too anal to let anything that belongs to him leave his possession."

--------------------------------------------

Kagome squeaked when she was tossed onto the bed and Hiei loomed over her, "I believe we need to discuss how you are to properly act as my mate."

She arched her eyebrow slightly and he came prowling forward a predatory gleam in his eyes, "Yes, and we start with what I expect in the mornings."

--------------------------------------------

Tenshi passed by the door and paused; he could hear sounds of love-making behind the door.

Shippo met up with the hanyou and he shook his head slightly amused, "Imagine what they will be like once mating season starts."

Tenshi wrinkled his nose slightly and continued onto the grand hall, the kitsune trailing after him.

-------------------------------------

Jijenji chuckled slightly when he saw Kagome and Hiei retreat to their room, leaving the meeting early for the seventh time the three weeks he had been hosting the hybrid. Shippo snickered at the look of exasperation that flickered across Sesshoumaru's gaze. "Now, now, you know that that is how newly mated couples are and what with the kitsune mating season upon us it is only to be expected. Besides the meetings are coming to a close so let them be."

--------------------------------------

Kagome sat up, propping her back against the headboard, and watched as Hiei stepped in to bathroom. A buzzing stopped her train of thought and she absentmindedly answered.

Koenma blinked surprised, he was sure that he had contacted Hiei's communicator. Kagome paused and took a closer look at the communicator, "Oh, sorry, didn't notice that this was Hiei's. Hold on for a minute and I'll get him."

The miko set the communicator down and slipping on a robe she entered the bathroom to tell Hiei about the message only to find the hybrid dressing and walking past her to pick up the pink monstrosity. A glare from Hiei was all that was required to prevent Koenma from commenting on what had transpired, "Where are you, Hiei? Or should I even ask. Kurama was rather worried when he hadn't heard from you for the past three weeks."

Hiei grunted annoyed at the unnecessary interruption before he could close the compact and hang up Koenma called out, "Wait, we need you for our newest mission. Kuwabara's sitting this one out and Botan and Kagome can't take part. I expect to see you in Reikai in the next two hours."

Kagome made an offended noise from where she was sitting. Hiei placed a hand over Kagome's and gave it a small squeeze. He quickly stood up and disconnected the line. Kagome stood up as well, giving him quick kiss in departure; she watched her mate leap out of the window and disappear in a black blur.

The miko then went into the bathroom and set to bathing herself; tomorrow was to be the last day the meetings were to be held and she was to help Ayame with preparing Hana, the young ookami hime, to endure the trip back to the Northern Lands.

------------------------

Hiei arrived to Reikai, less then pleased that he had to cut his time with Kagome short. The infantile prince caught the hidden murder behind the gaze and focused on giving the three of them the information he managed to gleam from the youkai Kagome brought in, apparently the human trade was a way to funnel in resources for something larger. From what Kaname had spilt, the area the money was going into was blocked by something that only allowed males to enter and the ones in charge of the operation were all females. He couldn't get much more out of her on what they were up to and that's why he called in Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke.

Yusuke grunted, "So you going to tell Kagome about the mission, she's going to be pissed about not knowing."

Koenma sent the hybrid a sly glance, "She knows about the mission, right Hiei."

Hiei sent a look that said 'Question me and die.'

Yusuke snickered once he picked up the insinuation, "Ah, so you two were together no wonder no one could find you."

Hiei reached towards the hilt of his sword a non-verbal cue telling the others the line of discussion was over. Koenma cleared his throat, opening a portal before he dismissed them with a quick wave; an evil grin gracing his features as he heard Yusuke yelp in shock.

-------------------------

Kagome held her hand out grasping luggage and putting them into the coach. Kouga was right beside her, grumbling that it would be faster if they ran. Kagome quelled his complaining with a glare that said, 'Are you that stupid.'

Kagome blinked when she heard Ayame say the same thing she thought but expanded that they had Hana and it wasn't wise to expose her to the harsher elements just yet.

Kouga nodded and dropped the luggage and leapt up the stairs to coo softly to his girl. Kagome grunted and continued packing alone. Happy for the couple a few feet away from her, but she felt someone could help her with the luggage, most of which was not hers. Help came in the form of a pair of unsuspecting youkai, Tenshi and Shippo. Kagome called them over once she spotted them and supervised their packing efforts.

Once Shippo positioned the last bag he turned to Kagome, "Hey 'kaa-chan, where's chi-chi-kun?"

Kagome pressed her lips together, "He went on a mission."

Shippo opened his mouth to ask why she didn't go but stopped when he realized how troubled she appeared that she didn't go. The fire kitusne hugged her, "You'll be fine, besides now you can get studying done for that Entrance Exam you have to take"

Kagome smiled and nodded, "True…"

Kouga interrupted, "Hurry up, Kagome, we are getting ready to leave."

The miko rolled her eyes slightly and gave her son a hug and kiss, "Please visit when you can. I'll miss you, Shippo. I'll even miss you, Tenshi."

Tenshi chuckled, "I won't forget you; you are unforgettable."

Kagome smiled and climbed into the coach waving to her son. The carriage pulled away and Shippo murmured to Tenshi, "So last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg."

----------------

Kagome picked up her two bags and left Kouga and Ayame to return to the shrine. She smiled as she received a glomp from Souta asking if she brought him anything. Ruffling the boy's hair she replied with a "We'll see."

Kun-Loon was the next to greet Kagome, giving the kitsune a hug and a kiss. Kagome set the heavier of the two bags onto the table. Opening it up, she pulled out a package for Souta and one for her mother. Souta ripped his open to find a bracelet with a pearl embedded in it and when Kun-Loon opened hers she found a necklace with a black pearl on it. Kagome smiled she had run into Housenki and he handed her three pearls that he had created from when she had spoken to him five hundred years ago. Taking the pearls she weaved a powerful protection spell on them one for Jii-chan, Kun-Loon, and one for Souta. Speaking of the head-priest, she asked her mother about his whereabouts.

"He's sleeping, spent all night organizing the things in the shrine."

Kagome nodded and headed up to his room to set a parcel that held a bracelet much like Souta's on his nightstand.

Returning she picked up her bags and after telling her mother she was heading upstairs to bathe she headed to her room set them down. Closing her curtains after all she recalled someone peeping on her in the past, she stripped and stepped into her bathroom. Filling up the tub, she washed herself before stepping in to enjoy the water, her hand brushing over her mating mark as she relaxed.

---------------------------------

Hiei paused for a second in their trek through the frigid north towards the location, silently cursing the infant for dropping them so far away from the target.

Kurama and Yusuke stared at him. Yusuke shifting in his place trying to keep warm was the first to speak, "What is it?"

Hiei glanced at them not speaking before he continued along; he had felt Kagome briefly through the connection.

Kurama spoke, "How is she right now, Hiei?"

Hiei stayed silent which he correctly took as fine and they continued on leaving Yusuke in the lurch. Kurama continuing the walk in the blistering weather explained that mates can feel how the other is by touching the mark.

Yusuke nodded then cursed as a sharp gust cut through them, freezing him to the bone.

----------------------------------

"Are you okay, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome blinked as Keiko came back into view. "Yeah, I've just been a little under the weather."

Keiko sighed, "The flu has been hitting this area hard. Hey, you didn't answer me."

"Oh, sorry what did you need?"

"Do you miss Hiei?"

"He's my mate. What about you; it's been a week for you too."

Keiko nodded and Shizuru, who the miko had become friends with in the time the guys were on the mission, came into the room with a bowl of chips, "So how much more time until the results come."

Botan looked at the egg timer, "Five more minutes. So, Kagome, are you excited if it turns out positive?"

Kagome rested her hand on her stomach, "Yeah, but also scared shitless. I forgot to thank you, Shizuru-chan, for letting us have a sleepover at your place and letting take it here. I didn't want to get 'kaa-san excited and it turn out negative."

Shizuru nodded and the group all turned to the television to finish "The Princess Bride", a must have for any sleepover. Keiko spoke up once the film ended, "It's a shame Yukina couldn't come."

Shizuru stood up ready to head outside to take a drag snorted, 'If she had come, we would have been stuck explaining 'the birds and the bees'; not only that, Kazuma would have been hovering around us instead of over at Genkai's."

At that moment the egg timer chose to ring and Keiko and Botan squealed. Kagome stood up and nervously made her way to the bathroom where an innocent looking stick was lying. The kitsune looked at it, "Keiko, what does two pink lines mean again?"

Keiko went to scan the paper pamphlet that came with the box and she squealed again, "PREGNANT!"

Botan ran into the bathroom and gave the stunned kitsune a hug, "Congratulations!"

------------

"So do you think it would work?" a dark voice whispered to its companion.

The demon nodded his fangs glinting in the moonlight, "Of course, this is the surest way to get the detectives to come."

The two fell silent keeping a constant vigil on an innocent gathering of teenagers in front of them.

-------------

The miko stiffened and peered outside; seeing and sensing nothing she returned her attention to the group.

Keiko grinned a grin Kagome normally saw on Miroku, "So since you and Hiei obviously did something, how was it…was it like the movies or what?"

Kagome laughed, "Well, how should I put it, I couldn't sleep and when I was looking out the window and he appeared and I was suddenly against the wall being kissed sensless. Things progressed from there and we ended up in…Kazuma's coming"

Keiko and Botan groaned at the interruption to the story but Shizuru merely stood up and opened the door as her younger brother was getting ready to open it.

------------------

Hiei felt a twitch form as another group of scantily clad demons pranced past him. Kurama correctly guessing the source of Hiei's annoyance whispered, "We can't kill them we haven't figured out where the money was going into."

Yusuke snorted from his place lying on the ground, "This is stupid and what's up with our 'hosts'."

Kurama looked down from his position reclining against a tree, "I thought it was obvious that this is a brothel. But to tell you the truth, Youko and I feel that they are just distracting us from something important, like the information while true was designed to lure us here. The plants are talking about something the youkai here want."

-------------

Kagome stepped out of the Entrance Exam room and grinned at Keiko and Botan's worried faces, "Don't worry, I did fine. Now what shall we do to enjoy the rest of the day and I'm treating to pay back two of the most wonderful tutors."

Her stomach gurgled and Kagome laughed, "And little Hiei Jr. is hungry. So let's feed the beast."

Keiko and Botan linked arms with the pregnant miko and headed for WacDonald's where the girls were joined by Shizuru and Kazuma; the girl, on break from the salon, and the boy tagging along because he had no one to pick a fight with.

Shizuru sat beside the miko as her brother went up to order, her nose wrinkling as the girl dipped a chicken nugget in both sweet and sour sauce and barbeque sauce before eating it. "How are you feeling?"

Kagome groaned softly, "My back hurts, I'm tired most of the time and not only that my breasts are tender and sore."

Kazuma arrived when she mentioned her breasts and the girls got to enjoy the look of blood rushing to the man's cheeks. He cleared his throat nervously and set the tray of food down. The vixen smiled, "Ah my apologies, Kazuma. I hope I didn't embarrass you. Don't worry I promise not to lift my shirt to show off the bump."

The younger Kuwabara sat down in the chair he pulled away from a nearby table. And everyone else ate their food with Kagome finishing first. "Ah the beast is sated." Kagome murmured, rubbing her stomach contentedly.

"How far along are you?"

Kagome caught what Kazuma meant; he was curious about the whole thing but did not want to appear so, "Anywhere from eight weeks to five weeks…wanna touch?"

Everyone turned and stared at the miko, "Come on, it's kinda neat to feel the baby kick…Shippo told me it only works for males who are not family. You should feel how mad he gets when Kouga-kun touches my belly. Apparently we are quite possessive and selfish creatures."

Kazuma looked at her as she stood up and moved towards where he was sitting. Taking the tall man's hand she placed it on the bump. He gasped when what felt like a strong kick hit his hand trying to knock it away. Kagome grinned after she rubbed the soreness away, "It's like he's saying 'you aren't my chi-chi-kun, get away from 'kaa-chan.'"

Kagome then rapped her fingers gently against her belly, chiding the baby softly. The group stood and headed out of the fast food establishment.

---------------------

Hiei grunted it had been five weeks since he had last seen his mate; feeling another twitch at the failed communication between himself and Kagome through the mating mark. Kurama walked up beside the hybrid, "Ah, I've spoken to our hostess and she mentioned that the barrier we crossed prevents communications to the outside. I have plants everywhere spying and as we speak Yusuke is trying to find out more about the passages of this place, in case that we should need to leave quickly. Also we found out that the place has large amounts of fuyouheki and that is why you haven't been able to use the Jagan eye."

The Forbidden Child grunted again at the news and his hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. Kurama turned his face towards the large home, listening to the hum of the plants his eyes growing darker and darker as he listened to the going on's.

"Hiei, they plan on going after Kagome in order to ensure that we cooperate with… a tournament that these youkai are planning."

After the hybrid heard the words 'going after Kagome' he stood up from the tree and vanished streaking through the Makai. Kurama blinking at the empty space in front of him entered the house and went to seek out Yusuke, so that they could quickly dispose of the residents and take down the barrier so that the humans trapped inside could be set free.

-------------------

Kagome stepped out of the establishment only to be stopped by a panicked Hiei. She smiled and stepped into his arms her face buried in his cloak, "I've missed you, koi."

He placed a hand gently on her hair, enjoying the attention even though he had to contend with people watching the affair. Kagome pulled back, "So how did it go?"

Hiei explained mentally what had occurred not realizing the fact that he shouldn't have mentioned the place was brothel. He paused surprised to see tears running down his mate's face. Kagome held her hand up waving away his concern, "It's nothing just a mood swing. Go on…"

Shizuru and the others reclined against the wall watching the interaction between the mates when Botan sighed exasperatedly, "Kagome, tell him."

Hiei scanned his mate from head to toe his eyes widening when she rested her hand on her abdomen and smiled. With her other hand she took Hiei's hand, placing it under her shirt and murmured, "Say hello to your child, Hiei."

Hiei looked at her, his mouth opened in awe. The moment ended when Kagome stiffened, and looked around her body tensing at an unknown and for the most part an undetectable threat.

Kagome turned to Botan but Shizuru had already sensed the threatening atmosphere, "Botan, we need to get out of here."

Kuwabara agreed, 'I'm getting the tickle feeling but its much worse then when Yusuke was a ghost."

Hiei growled he could sense nothing. Kagome slipped her hand in his, 'Don't be upset it takes the holy energy we have.'

He pulled his hand away, "Kagome go with the reaper and the others." 'I don't want to see you hurt.'

Botan and Keiko grabbed the disguised kitsune and the girls all entered a portal to Reikai.

Koenma winced mentally he had hoped that they would not go to his office which was currently being held hostage by five burly youkai, all out of sight, who were rude enough to have tied George up and stuff him in a closet.

The girls didn't have a chance to prepare themselves before the youkai snuck up behind them and knock them out.

Kagome groaned softly touching her mate mark to warn Hiei before she slipped into unconsciousness.

-------------------

Hiei managed to kill the lone youkai easily with some direction from Kuwabara when he felt Kagome's attempt to contact him. He tried to contact her but he couldn't. All he managed to do was reach black.

Realizing that the youkai must have been a distraction, he quickly ran towards the quickest portal, passing a stunned Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Kurama managed to arrive in Reikai with thirty humans who needed to have their memories modified, only to see Hiei streak past them towards Koenma's office.

Breaking down the door he let out a vicious snarl, the girls were knocked out, a blood splotch marking the spot where Kagome was. Koenma looked at the forbidden child apprehensively his alarm rising even higher when he noticed Kurama and Yusuke enter the room. "What the FUCK happened, Toddler."

Used to Yusuke's brand of questioning he quickly explained that his office was overwhelmed by demons and they had waited because they knew that Hiei would send Kagome away and she would come here. Koenma winced after he mentioned that, he had expected either father or mate to punish him for this, when Keiko and the other two awoke groaning at the massive headache they had the fortune of enduring. Kurama asked Koenma, a little harsher then what the demigod was used to from the normally polite avatar, to explain word for word what they said. He complied then his eyes widened when he realized that the youkai were under the impression that she was a normal miko.

Shizuru was the first of the women to notice Kagome missing. "Where's Kagome? Don't tell me, who ever knocked us out took her."

"I'll retrieve her." Hiei growled out his eyes glinting in malicious promise on the pain he planned to inflict on those who were foolish enough to take his expecting mate.

**_I guess this is the end…sigh I loved it well…I was supposed to post this Wednesday but I need to go to Florida today; told ya it would have a cliffie ending._**


End file.
